iWedding
by Princess of the BookWorms
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all.    Read on! Dedicated to my iCarly loving friends and cousins, and my brother, Ryan, who helped me with the Glee references.
1. Chapter 1

iWedding

**(A/N: Can't come up with a better title, sorry. Sorry if any of the characters seem a little, or a lot, ooc. But I have been writing this in my head all summer and just wanted to get it out there… so here goes nothing. ) First chapter is a little long…and boring. Oh, one more thing: I do not, nor will I ever own iCarly or any other shows referenced in this story. But, if Dan wanted to use this story, I would gladly give it to him…for $4000. I want to take me and my friends to Disney World :D**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_What are they up to? _Sam Puckett wondered as she paced back and forth in her best friend, Carly Shay's apartment. Carly and Sam's boyfriend, Freddie Benson, said they were going to see a movie, but Sam could see by the looks on their faces that they were far from telling the truth. They had been doing that a lot lately. And quite frankly, Sam wanted to know the truth. And she wanted to know it now.

Sam sighed, thinking there was no other option than to do what she was about to do. She turned on her Pearphone and loaded the GPS app. You see, about five years ago, Sam had bought GPS tracking devices from a 13-year-old girl living in San Diego, selling all her spy equipment because her two older brothers were going off to college, and she had no use for the stuff anymore. Sam thought she had no use for them either… until about eight months into her relationship with Freddie. What? Being in love makes you do crazy things, right?

She loaded the map onto her phone, and then clicked on Freddie's tracker icon. She saw that he was heading in the direction of the Seattle outlet mall. That must mean Carly was with him too. She sighed. How could they go to the mall without her? They had a restaurant there that served nothing but fried chicken there, all day, every day! _Why would they go without me?_

A strange thought entered her mind. She tried to chase it away, but it kept coming back to her. _No, _she thought. _Freddie couldn't be cheating on me, could he? Not with my best friend. He- they would never do that to me! _ Sam decided it was just her nerves talking and walked over to the fridge to get a snack. They had been dating for two years, and they both loved each other, so what was the point in worrying? Besides, they all knew what Sam would do to Freddie if he ever dumped her.

She pulled a leftover ham out of the fridge and started eating it just as Spencer, Carly's older brother, came out of his room. He took a flying leap towards the couch, and landed in a way only Spencer could. As he picked himself back up again, he noticed Sam standing there, trying hard not to laugh at his attempt to become an Olympic gymnast.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" he said, giving her a glare, which only made her laugh even more.

"Nothing, just sitting and eating." She said, motioning to the ham in front of her.

"Oh, okay. Wanna join me for a _Celebrities Underwater_ marathon?"

"Umm…sure." She said, plopping down on the couch next to him. She tried to concentrate on the show, but the thought in the back of her mind kept returning. She wanted to ask Spencer his opinion. But she would just wait until the show was over.

"Whew. That. Was. AWESOME!" Spencer said after the sixth straight episode of _Celebrities Underwater _was over. Sam blankly stared at the TV screen. Three straight hours of watching stupid celebrities risk their lives underwater. It was so boring she wanted to puke. But Sam had more important things on her mind.

"Hey, Spencer? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kiddo. Watcha need?"

"Spencer, do you think Freddie would ever break up with me …or… cheat on me?"

Spencer gave her a look that was usually only reserved for Carly. "Sam, Freddie loves you. There is no doubt in my mind when I say ABSOLUTELY NOT. You and Freddie will be together for-"

Then, almost as if on cue, Freddie entered the room, with Carly right behind him. You would be able to cut the awkwardness with a knife.

Sam was first to speak. "Well, this has been fun. But I gotta go."

"Sam, wait." She turned to face Freddie, who then grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We are still on for our date tonight, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. "

"Great. Meet me at my apartment at 7:30, ok?"

"Okay." Sam grabbed her bag and walked out the door, closing it as she heard Freddie say behind her, "Spencer? Can I ask you something…"

Sam arrived at Freddie's apartment at 7:35. She was five minutes late, but who cares? She knocked on the door, which was answered by Freddie after just two knocks.

"You're late."

"Yeah, but just by five minutes. So, where are we going?" Freddie grabbed her hand and pulled her through his apartment. "Where the heck are you taking me?" she got ready to escape his grasp.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just wait."

Sam continued to try and pull away but for some reason Freddie was too strong. He turned around the corner and pulled her out the window to…the fire escape? Why in the world were they there?

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, Sam, we've been dating for a long time now… and I was thinking…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Shock and hurt filled her voice. _Well, I guess Spencer was wrong…_

"What? No. It's just…" He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled a box out of his pocket, got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue topaz ring. **(A/N: Everybody uses a ring that is purple! I want to be original!) **

"Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"

**(A/N: Sorry, have to end it there! I will not include many cliffhangers I swear! The next chapter will be up in a few hours! But at least now you know why Carly and Freddie have been spending so much time together! Haha, who found my reference to another Nick show in there? Oh, please review, you know, if you want to. No pressure. Oh, just one things about reviews, don't swear. I hate swearing.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: OMG I was writing, logged into my account, and saw that almost 50 people had read my story and it had only been up for an hour! Thanks, I feel so loved! And thanks to all those who favorite/followed my story, my phone is going off like nuts with e-mails telling me this, so thanks :) . And to all those who DID NOT get my reference in the last chapter, it was Drake and Josh:D. Oh, and last but not least, a shout out to my International Peeps Hey! )**

"Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"

"Wha-What?"

"I said it once, saying it again just makes me feel awkward."

Sam couldn't believe it. She had just been proposed to. This had to be a dream. She pinched herself. Oh My God she was awake.

"Sam, Sam? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Then will you please answer my question?"

"What question?"

"You know WHAT QUESTION!"

Sam stifled a giggle. She loved seeing Freddie getting all impatient. "Okay, I will marry you. On one condition."

"What's that?" This could not be good. Freddie held his breath, waiting for the long list of demands, like he saw Miss Pillsbury give Mr. Tanaka on _Glee. _**(A/N: I love that show!)**Hey, don't judge. He had been working late at an iCarly rehearsal and the girls forced him to watch it! Forced!

"You never call me Samantha. Ever. Again."

Now it was Freddie's turn to laugh. Some things would never change. He put the ring on Sam's finger. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. Freddie wished for the moment to last. He was almost certain he was going to get his wish.

Then the bush behind Sam sneezed.

_Oh dear God. _ Freddie thought. _Not now. She'll never forgive me. _

But it was too late. Sam spun around, and rifled though the bush until she felt a face. And then…_Oh God no. Not a camera lens._

"Carly!" she screamed, pulling her friend out of the bush. "What the heck are you doing?" she said, motioning to the camera.

"Recording the moment?" Carly said.

Sam sighed, and grabbed at the camera in her friend's hands. She pulled it away, and pulled at the connected cords. A laptop fell out of the bush, with the internet logged in to . _Oh crap._

It all made sense in less than a second. Carly had recorded her BEST FRIEND'S own engagement and broadcast it live on the web, with millions of viewers watching. Now she only had one question.

"Why?" She then turned to Freddie. "WHY?"

"Well, I wanted to remember the moment."

"So you broadcast it LIVE on the web?"

"Well, yeah."

"Carly, turn off the camera." Sam demanded.

Carly did as she was told. There was no messing with Sam at a time like this.

"Now, you two are so darn lucky that I decided not to hurt you. 'Cause…well, I love you guys. Anyway, let's get out of here. Mama's tired."

Freddie frowned. "But it's only 7:45."

"So? I'm still tired."

"Sam! We can't go to sleep now! We have planning to do!" Carly practically yelled, jumping up and down with excitement. You would've thought she was talking about her own wedding.

"I'm not in the mood. Can you get someone else to do it?"

"That's it!" Carly screeched again, a smile wide upon her face. "I will find you the BEST wedding planner in Seattle to plan your wedding!"

"Goody."

"Okay, first we are going to need to find the most recent phonebook and…" Carly went on and on. But Sam wasn't listening. Only four words were echoing around in her mind.

_Holy crap. I'm engaged._

**(A/N: That's it for this chapter! For those wondering why Sam was being so "evil" after she found out about the camera and all that stuff, put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel? Oh, and yes, Freddie was in on it. Let's just assume that all three of them are of legal age to be married, ok? Oh, and don't ask, I have no idea how Carly could fit herself into a bush. Stay tuned to the next chapter coming sometime tomorrow! Oh, and review, if you don't mind. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N The wedding planner in this story I based off of myself. I know, lame, right? Haha. Enjoy!)**

After all the night's "exciting" events, all Sam wanted to do was sleep as she entered the Shay's apartment. But, according to all of Carly's babbling, there was one more important thing she needed to do. And for some un-Samish reason, she didn't have the guts to do it.

"See Sam, this Claire Williams chick is the best one there is in the area!" Carly said, practically shoving the book in Sam's face. "She only started two years ago and has already done over 50 weddings!"

"If you think she's so great, then you call her."

"No! That's the bride's job!"

"Well, I'm not gonna call her."

"Fine, I'll do it." Carly said, grabbing her Pearphone and slowly dialing the number. 1-253-555-5230. But before she could push talk-

"Hey! What are you doing?" Spencer interrupted.

"Oh, hey Spencer," Sam said, lazily stretching out on the couch. "Didja hear? Me and Freddie are-"

"Engaged? I know."

"What? How did you kn-"

"Remember when me and Freddie came in?" Carly asked. Sam nodded. "Well, Freddie figured Spencer was a more parental figure to you than your mother was, so he asked him if he could marry you. "

"I said yes."

"Aww, thank you, Spencer." Sam said, giving him a hug. _Wow. My emotions are strangely out of whack today._

"That, and when we asked your mom, she said. 'I don't care, do whatever you want!' and kicked us out of her apartment." Carly continued.

"Of course. Are you going to call the wedding planner now?"

"Do you wanna do it?"

"No!"

"Fine, I'm dialing."

Across town, a teenage girl sat in her basement office watching a show that was an old favorite of hers. She giggled at the teenage girl on the screen in front of her. _Cotton swabs and white glue can make people look so stupid! _ she thought.

She was still giggling when her work phone rang. She jumped, startled at the sound. _Probably a wrong number. _Business was slow; she hadn't had a wedding to plan in two months. "Hello, Claire Williams, wedding planner."

"Hello, I'm calling for a friend of mine." said the voice on the other end. The girl's voice sounded familiar, but Claire couldn't put her finger on where she'd heard it before. "She's getting married and wants to have you plan her wedding." the voice continued.

"Aww, that's so nice of you, to do that for a friend." Claire commented. "Anyway, I'm going to need your name to take it down for the records," she added, taking a swig of water.

"My name?" the voice said. "My name is Carly Shay." The water Claire had been drinking was now on the floor in front of her. She regained her breath before asking. "Can you repeat that?"

"Carly Shay."

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Carly? As in iCarly?"

"Yeah."

"OMG I love your web show!"

"Thanks."

"Okay, so back to business, Carly. I am going to need the names of the lucky bride and groom." she said, taking another swig of water.

"Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson."

More water landed on the floor.

"Um… Miss Williams? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Just… one question. Did you say Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And they are getting married?"

"Yes…?"

"Okay just making sure. Anyway, I'm going to need to meet with them at my office soon to discuss the planning." she heard a disagreement on the other end. She then heard a girl say "Fine! I'm going to sleep!" and then Carly came back on the line.

"Miss Williams?"

"Yes?"

"Are you available tomorrow at 8:30 am? "

"Uh…let me check…yes I am." she said quickly.

"Great. Sam and Freddie will see you tomorrow then."

"Yes they will. Have a good night, Miss…Shay." Claire didn't know how to address her. How does one normally address an international web star?

"You too." And then the line went dead.

Claire immediately went online to . A new video was put on the site. She clicked on it, and for the next three minutes was completely silent. When the video was over there was only one thing left to say.

"Oh. My. God."

She froze. There was one more thing.

_I'm planning Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson's wedding. _

This was going to be tougher than she thought.

**(A/N: I figured it would be funny to have their wedding planner be a huge iCarly fan. Maybe not. And yes, I probably would act like that. :D By the way, did anyone catch my other Nick show reference? I should do this in every chapter The next chapter should be coming up tomorrow, I'm going to my cousin's football game today. Go Team! Haha Oh, and review, you know, if you care.) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last few chapters. Here's another one. Reference in the last chapter was Stacy Dillsen from Zoey 101! Thanks to EVERYONE who is reading my story, seeing your reviews makes my days a little bit better. And special thanks to those who tell me they like my wedding planner character! Cuz she's based on me! Anyway…)**

"Are you sure this is it?" Freddie asked his fiancé at 8:15 the next morning, standing in front of a house on the corner. There was no way this is where his wedding planner worked from.

"Yeah, this is the address Carly gave me." she answered, looking at the piece of notebook paper in her hands and then up at the number on the side of the house "1962 Rivertree Lane."

"Well, here we go." He knocked on the door.

Thirty seconds later, a 17-year-old girl answered the door, wearing pajamas with green cats on them. **(A/N: Random, I know!)** She had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes lit up when she saw them at her doorstep.

"Uh, hi, miss." Freddie began. "Sorry to wake you but uh, I was looking for a woman by the name of-"

"Claire Williams, Wedding Planner." she said, shaking both their hands.

"Wait, you're her?" Sam said. "You're the-"

"The Wedding Planner. Yes. Please, please come in." she said, motioning them into the house. Sam and Freddie cautiously stepped inside the home. It seemed normal.

"Please, have a seat at the table over there." she continued. She grabbed a seat and sat down across from the both of them. "So, before we begin with the serious planning, let's start with the small stuff. How many people do you want in your bridal party?"

"Umm…" Sam began, looking at Freddie with questioning eyes. "We haven't really discussed that yet. How about… six? We could have Carly as the Maid of Honor; Melanie could be the other bridesmaid…"

"Who's Melanie?" Claire interrupted.

"My sister." Sam replied. "Speaking of Melanie, I invited her down her to help with the planning today. She should be here in fifteen minutes."

"Wait, wait, wait." This time it was Freddie who interrupted them. "Melanie is real?"

Claire stifled a giggle. _Really? They have been dating for HOW LONG and Freddie didn't even know she had a sister? Wow._

"Yes." Sam answered. "Now, back to business. As I was saying, we could have Carly as Maid of Honor, and Melanie the other bridesmaid, and…what about we have my little cousin Beth be the flower girl?"**(A/N: The original name for the flower girl was going to be Rebecca, but then I watched the Glee episode where Puck sings the "Beth" song, and I was like "Oh, I am so changing the name of the flower girl!" And now her name is Beth. So yeah.)**

"Sure that sounds good." Freddie answered with a grin, thinking hard. "And for the groomsmen… Brad could be the Best Man **(A/N: I just figured Freddie would be better friends with Brad than with Gibby because they have more things in common. That and Carly and Brad look cute together.)** and Gibby could be the other groomsman. And then we could have Guppy be the ring bearer." **(A/N: Who doesn't love Guppy? He's so adorable! :) ) **

"That sounds like a great group of people in your bridal party." Claire said, taking notes as the two spoke amongst themselves. "Now, who do you want to give the bride away?"

"Well, since Freddie asked Spencer if he could marry me, I think it's only right if he gave me away." Sam looked at Freddie again. He smiled and nodded.

"Spencer? As in Carly's older brother Spencer?

"Yes…Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Anyway, that sounds very nice."

There was a knock at the door. All three looked up. "Door's open!" Claire shouted. A Sam Puckett look alike burst through the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Sam!" she squealed and grabbed her sister into a big bear hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Oh, hi Freddie." she said, noticing her sister's fiancé for the first time since she came in the door.

"Uh… Uh… hi." That was all he could muster at this point. _And to think all this time I thought she was faking. Wow, I'm stupid._

"Sorry I'm late." Melanie apologized to her sister.

"Ah, you're fine. We were just discussing who was in the bridal party. You're a bridesmaid, of course."

"Aww, thank you Sam."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Alright, now that we have the whole bridal party thing settled, we need to decide on a big one. What is the theme going to be?"

"Um… we don't know." Freddie said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what kind of themes have you done in the past? Maybe we can get ideas from that." Melanie said.

"Sure. Well, I've done a Hollywood theme, a Las Vegas theme, a Halloween costume theme, a Mardi Gras theme, a Prom theme…"

"Oh! Prom!" Melanie squealed. "I loved prom. It was so much fun!" She turned to Sam and Freddie. "Didn't you guys love your prom?"

"Uh…we didn't go to prom." Sam answered quietly.

"WHAT?"

"Well, we had to film an iCarly segment that night, so we didn't go."

"That tears it!" Melanie turned to Claire. "They are having a Prom themed wedding!"

Sam groaned and put her head down on the table. _Thanks sis. What did I get myself into?_

**(A/N: That's it for this chapter. I wanted to make it seem like Sam wasn't into wedding planning all that much and I think I accomplished that with this chapter. Also, I love Melanie, so I just had to write her into this story. I want to know what your favorite part is! Please review, if you feel like it.) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(A/N: Yes, I know what you are thinking. Ugh, it's her again! Yes, it's me. And I have another chapter of my story ready to go. Here it is.)**

"A Prom theme! That's perfect!" Claire exclaimed. "I am going to make sure that it is going to be the best fake Prom you two have ever been to!" Sam's head hit the table again.

"I have a question…" Freddie asked.

"'And what is that?"

"Your ad in the phonebook. It said that you had done over fifty weddings. But…"

"I'm just a 17-year-old girl?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, you have a point. But every single word in that ad was true. I may just be 17 years old, but I have a heck of a resume when it comes to doing weddings if you consider the fact that I've only been doing this for two years. I usually team up with my older sister, especially when I'm in school, but I called this one. The Benson-Puckett wedding is all mine." she said with a smile.

"Oh. All righty then."

"Okay, now that we have that covered, I think we should move on to…BRIDESMAIDS DRESSES!" Melanie said.

"Okay, let me just get on a website for the local prom dress shop and we can choose your dresses from there."Claire added, turning on her laptop.

"Wait, wait, wait." It was Sam this time who spoke up. "I don't want a Prom theme. Can we please think of something else, like a ham theme?"

She was surrounded by a chorus of "NO!"'s

"Fine, then. Let's look at dresses."

"Oh! That one would look so pretty on your Maid of Honor! That's gonna be Carly, right?" Melanie asked.

"Yep."

"Well, that would look perfect on her! And you know who that one would look good on?"

"Who?" Sam said, sarcasm dripping in her tone. She knew where this was going.

"ME!" _Of course._

"Sam, do you like those dresses?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, sure. They're cool."

"Okay, I can order them now. I can order the flower girl dress too. All I need are the dress sizes and they will be on their way!"

"Alright. That's done. Now, I know it's still early, but I will book us an appointment for dress shopping at Kleinfeld in New York. **(A/N: The setting of another great show that I watch. I know, I know, I'm a TV addict. Moving on…)** Is next Saturday okay with you?"

"Um…yes it is. Can I bring Carly and Melanie with me?"

"Yes! The more the merrier! Of course, this will be a girl's trip. No men." she added looking at Freddie.

"Oh, don't you worry about me! I'll be fine. Believe me, the LAST thing I want to be doing is dress shopping in New York."

"Good. 'Cause no male will see Mama in a wedding dress until I walk down that stinkin' aisle. Are we clear?"

"Clear as ice cubes."

"Okay, now that we have that covered, **(A/N: I feel like Claire says that a lot.)** let's talk about a budget. How much are both of you willing to spend?"

"Well, my mom is going to be paying for a majority of the wedding," Freddie began. "And she doesn't want to go over $30,000, so let's set the budget around there." **(A/N: Special thanks to for giving me the average cost of a wedding in the US! ) **

"All righty then." **(A/N: She says that a lot too.)** "Are we all set for today's meeting?"

"Yes, we are." Freddie said, getting up and smiling at Claire while shaking her hand.

Sam paused. "Wait. One more thing. Freddie, since the whole iCarly audience saw us get engaged, I think we should do one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"I want our wedding broadcast live on ." she said, giving Freddie a smile she knew he could never refuse.

"I don't know if that's possible." he said, looking up at Claire.

"Are you kidding? I am your Wedding Planner! If the Bride wants it, the Bride gets it! Oh, but before you go, we need to set a date for the wedding so I can start making some calls."

"How about…the second of September?" **(Let's pretend it's May. Also, the reason I chose that date is because it is the same day as my third cousin's wedding, which I am NOT invited to! I think I should crash it.) **

" Three and a half months. That seems reasonable. Okay then, I think we are done here for the day."

Sam and Freddie grabbed their jackets and walked out the door, followed by Melanie, who was rambling on about how cute that bridesmaids dress was going to look on her.

Claire sighed as they left the house. _They are so adorable together._ She smiled. She saw something in their eyes that made her wish she wasn't so busy all the time so she could find her Mr. Perfect.

She stopped her daydream and looked down at her notepad. She had a lot of calls to make.

**(A/N: Haha, did you realize Melanie was still there? Even I didn't until I re-read the chapter. Also, the thing about the Prom theme. I like the style of Prom dresses and stuff, so that's the kind of dress I would want everyone in my bridal party wearing. Cracks me up that I didn't have them ask anyone in their bridal party if they would be in the bridal party before they ordered the dresses. And how are the girls going to pay to get to NY? I have no idea. Let's pretend everything in the world is free right now. No idea where Mrs. Benson is going to get that $30,000 from either. And that thing with the live iCarly broadcast when they get married, I have no idea where that came from. I guess I was channeling the Royal Wedding when I thought of it. Okay, enough of this Author's note. It's not like anybody reads them anyway. Oh, but review and tell me your favorite part please!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(A/N: Okay, so while I am typing this I have no idea where this story is going next. I had to turn on iLost My Mind to get inspiration for this Chapter. Hopefully it works :) Oh, and thank you for all the positive reviews and comments. I will make sure to thank all of you "personally" sometime soon :) )**

Carly yawned, walking down the stairs to the living room. She checked her watch. 10:30. _Freddie and Sam should be_ _back any minute now._ she thought as she poured herself a bowl of Bitty Wheats, her favorite breakfast cereal. **(A/N: One of the cereals from iGot a Hot Room. Haha)**

As she sat down on the couch, she remembered it was a Saturday. And every Saturday, on the Dingo Channel, they had a _Girly Cow _marathon. She turned her TV to channel 60 and spent the next thirty minutes in silence.

As the TV played the closing credits to the cartoon, Carly's door opened, and Freddie, Sam and-_Melanie? _came trailing inside.

"Hey guys, hey Melanie," Carly said, getting up and giving her old friend a long overdue hug. "How have you been?"

"Great, just great."

"How's school going?"

"It's going perfectly. You know, I always thought going to school halfway across the country was going to be a bad thing, but I was wrong! New York City is just great! There are just so many educational and extracurricular activities that you can get invo-"

Sam suddenly coughed, interrupting Melanie's story, which would have gone on for another five minutes if someone didn't stop her first.

"Anyway, how was your appointment with the wedding planner?"

"Just fine and dandy." Sam answered, lying on the couch and flipping to a rerun of _America Sings_.

"Carly, I have one question." Freddie said, looking at his brunette best friend. "How old do you think Claire Williams is?"

"I dunno. Like 30."

"She's 17!" Sam screamed from the couch, a ham sandwich-_wait, where did she get the sandwich from?-_in her hands. "Why did you have to pick such a freak to be our wedding planner?"

"What are you talking about? She seemed so nice on the phone."

"That was on the phone. She's like an iCarly super fan in person." Freddie explained.

"So, do you want me to cancel on her?"

"No, she's not like all those freaks at Webicon. But she's still a little freaky."Sam said.

"Well, what did she say?"

"Well, we ordered dresses for the bridesmaids…and then we-"

"Dresses for the bridesmaids? Do… you know who they are going to be?"

"Well, Melanie is going to be one," Sam said, motioning to her sister sitting at the kitchen table, "and then, Carly, I'd really like it if you were the Maid of Honor."

"Me! The Maid of Honor? Oh Sam of course I'll do it!" Carly said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Thank you Carly." she said, giving her best friend a hug. _What is up with me and my emotions lately?_

"So, what else did she say?"

"Well, she made us an appointment for us to go wedding dress shopping at Kleinfeld's in New York next Saturday, but I don't think we should go…"

"NEW YORK!" Carly squealed. Sam groaned. There was no way she was going to talk Carly out of this one. "Oh, Sam! We are soo going!"

"Okay fine. But if you think I'm gonna be happy about this-" She was interrupted by the sound of her ringing Pearphone. She looked at the caller ID. "UGH!" she said, grabbing the phone and throwing it on the couch.

"What is it Sam?" Freddie asked. "Who is on the phone?"

""My freak of a wedding planner!"

"Well, then answer it!" Carly said, picking it up, pushing the TALK button, and pressing it to Sam's ear.

"Hullo?" Sam said into the phone.

"Hi, Sam, it's me, Claire."

"What do you want?"

"Well I just called to tell you something that I forgot about during our meeting. You are going to need to have a bridal shower-"

"Ugh!"

"Yeah. Well, anyway, since you are going to have a bridal shower, you are going to need to create a bridal registry…"

"What the fudge is a bridal registry?"

"Well, it's where you go to a store, and find all the stuff that you want, kind of like writing a Christmas list, and then people who come to your shower buy it for you."

"Wait. So you're telling me I can go to ANY store that I want, list ANYTHING that I want, and people that I invite to my shower have to buy it for me?"

"That is correct."

"I will meet you at the Seattle Community Mall in ONE hour."

"Um, okay. See you then, Sam."

Sam hung up the phone, grabbed her car keys, and ran towards the door. "Come on girls. We are going to make my registry at the mall!"

"Sam," Carly said, a bit confused. "What store are we going to?"

"You'll see." And off the three of them went, leaving a very confused Freddie behind.

**(A/N: Another chapter done! I'm really proud of this one, even though I feel it's kinda short. Oh, and for those of you wondering, while writing a majority of this chapter I was NOT watching iLost My Mind, I was watching William & Catherine: A Royal Romance. Hahaha I'm weird. Oh, and I will not reveal the name of the store they are going to until the bridal shower, but I assure you it is a very funny name. At least I think so. Please Review and tell me what your favorite part is! Peace out!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(A/N: Still watching William & Catherine: A Royal Romance xD. Writing two chapters in one day, even though I know I'm going to post them on two separate days. This one is short though :( Thanks for all your positive reviews and comments, I really appreciate them! This chapter is dedicated to my Mom, because I told her I would let her read it today. Hi Mommy! Hope you like it! And if you must review *HINT, HINT* don't embarrass me in front of my peeps. :D)**

"Sam, where are you taking us?" Melanie said as her twin pulled her, Carly, and Claire through the mall. They stopped in front of a large department store.

Carly frowned. "Oh, please Sam. Not here. Please not here!"

"Yes, we are getting my bridal registry here. Too bad! So sad!" Sam said, pulling them into the store and to the front desk.

"Hey lady!" Sam screamed to the teenager at the desk. Her nametag reading "Hi! I'm Sunshine!" highly contradicted the look on her face. _Her name is Sunshine. How ironic._

"What?" Sunshine asked, slamming her _Tween Weekly _magazine down in front of her. **(A/N: Who knows where I got the name of that magazine from? Here's a hint: it's not from a Nickelodeon show! ) **

"Do you do registries here?" Claire asked, taking the wheel as wedding planner.

"Yeah, we do registries here."

"Good, 'cause I need to do a bridal registry. Now give me the laser gun thingy."

"Okay, here." Sunshine said, handing one to each of the girls. "Now go nuts." She paused. "Oh, wait. I wish you a long life of happiness and love, blah, blah, blah." She said, sitting down, obviously done with her speech and going back to her magazine.

As the girls started throughout the store, Carly grabbed Claire and Melanie. "You really don't want her to get a registry here, do you?"

Melanie was first to speak. "Well, no, but I don't want to talk to her about it. She kinda scares me."

"And if this is what the bride wants, then she gets it." Claire said.

Carly groaned, and pulled the two girls along to catch up to Sam, who was having an awesome time scanning everything she wanted. "Oh, I need that, and that, and those things. What the heck is that, oh who cares I want it."

Two hours later, the girls left the store, after scanning all the stuff that Sam HAD to have.

"Okay, I have to get going now; I have a meeting with my sister." Claire said, running in the opposite direction of the other three girls. "I will see you on Saturday morning, at the airport at 6am, all right?"

"Why 6am?" Sam groaned.

"That's the time that our flight to New York leaves."

"Ooookkkaayy."

"See ya then!"

And then, all four girls left the mall, wondering what the trip to New York next week would bring.

**(A/N: I just realized I haven't put Gibby in this story yet :O ! I will put him in soon I promise! Also, I am planning on putting in a lot of characters that are kind of 'minor' on the show. Some that made us laugh, some that made us groan, but I will put them in there! I bet you REALLY want to know the name of the store now. But I'm not telling! Gotta go! Review and tell me your favorite part please!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(A/N: Sonny With A Chance it was! I also accepted So Random, but the only person who said So Random to me was my cousin. :D And my mom thinks my story is cute! I can begin celebrating now! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and see you tomorrow!)**

Freddie yawned as he entered the Shay apartment at 5:30am the next Saturday morning. He couldn't believe this was the day his fiancé was going to pick out her wedding dress. He looked up to see Carly, Sam, and Melanie sitting at the kitchen table, all eating a bowl of Bitty Wheats.

"Good morning ladies." he said as he lay down on the couch. Everything looked so comfortable to him this early in the morning. "Ready to go shopping today?"

"Hey Freddie, nice pajamas." Sam giggled.

Freddie looked down to see he was still wearing his new _Galaxy Wars_ pajamas. _What? I could have swore I changed before coming over here. Whatever._ "So, are you ready to go shopping today?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go looking for some hot girl to cheat on me with while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"Don't worry. All I'm doing today is having a guy's day with Spencer, Brad and Gibby. We're having a _Galaxy Wars _marathon."

"Good. 'Cause remember: Mama knows where you live."

"Oh, gosh," Carly said, checking her watch. "Girls, we really gotta go. We're already late as it is. Sam, you have your car keys, right?"

"Yep, got 'em right here. Let's go." she said, giving her fiancé a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door.

Freddie smiled to himself as he fell back asleep on the Shay's couch. Now he could get a few more winks of shut-eye before Spencer woke up…

"There should have been more blood." Gibby said as the end credits rolled. Him and Spencer, Brad, and Freddie had just finished watching _Galaxy Wars: The Battle of Panthatar,_ the last movie in the series, so far, and truth be told, he was really disappointed with it. He thought it was going to be all about blood. **(A/N: Who can tell me what Nickelodeon show had an episode entitled "Battle of Panthatar"? And for bonus points (in my book anyway) who can tell me what iCarly star had an extras role in that episode?)**

"Gibby," Brad said, trying to reason with him, "_Galaxy Wars _is about more than blood. It is about the battle for power, justice and peace within the universe."

"Whatever. I still wanted more blood."

Brad sighed. Gibby would never change. "Anyway," Brad continued, turning his attention to Freddie, "when is this "bridal shower" of yours going to held?"

"Two weeks from now, in Carly and Spencer's apartment."

"What?" Spencer sat up in his chair. He had fallen asleep during the last twenty minutes of the movie, but now… what was this about a party in his house?

"Am I invited?" Gibby wanted to know. After all, a party without a Gibby is just a room filled with people.

"Yes, you and Guppy are both invited. All my groomsmen are invited. And Spencer too."

"Good, 'cause you know I'm coming. Because it's _my house!"_

"Where are the girls today?" Brad continued to ask.

"Wedding dress shopping with the wedding planner in New York."

"Is…Carly there?"

"Yes, she's there. Jeez, what is up with you and the twenty questions today? Wait… Brad, do you like Carly?" Spencer sat up again in his chair at the mention of his sister's name.

"Maybe. Okay, yeah I do. Can we stop talking about me now? Sheesh."

"I have a question. Freddie, at the wedding, do I have to wear a shirt?"

_Was he serious? _"Uh, yeah, Gibby, you do. I don't think the minister would appreciate it if you came topless into his church."

"Dang it!" he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. "I'm going home! Good night all!" He stomped out of the Benson apartment.

"Wow, he really likes not wearing shirts." Brad said.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"So, anyway, how much stuff do you still have to plan for this-your wedding?"

"Ah, not much. Just the food, the cake, we still have to find a place to throw it, and the band. And Sam said it needed flowers and a photographer or something like that. So, not much.

"Not much?" Spencer said, jumping from his chair and running to the couch next to Freddie. "Trust me, from all the shows I-Carly, watches, you need soo much more than that. It's gonna take a lot of stuff for you to do when you get married."

"Who's getting married?" a voice said behind them.

The boys turned around to see Mrs. Benson, her arms full of groceries, home from her shift at the hospital. "Who is getting married?" she insisted.

"Um, Freddie is."

"Freddie?" She started to giggle. "Okay, and to who is Freddie getting married?"

"Um… to Sam."

"My Freddie…is getting married…to Sam?" The three boys nodded. It all made sense to her now. The sneaking out with that girl Carly. The $30,000 dollars he wanted to borrow. _Oh, I can't believe I believed his excuse! Since when has he ever wanted to make the entire apartment building accident proof? And Sam is his girlfriend. Oh my._

And then she fainted.

The three boys ran over, all the while Spencer glaring at Freddie. "I can't believe you didn't tell her!"

"I'm sorry!"

As his mother regained consciousness, Freddie wondered what the girls were doing in New York right now…

**(A/N: Lol at that last part. And I realized the thing I wrote about the $30,000 a few chapters ago, but I made it fit… somehow. Freddie is so bad. Lol But, Finally! Some Gibby! This chapter is dedicated to all you Gibby-lovers out there! And Brad likes Carly…huh. Wonder how that will turn out. Next chapter will be the Wedding Dress Shopping Chapter! I can't wait to write it! For those who were wondering, yes I do have the entire wedding planned out. The food, the cake, the band… ect. Yeah, I know. I'm nuts. Please review and tell me your favorite part! ;) )**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(A/N: Here it is… the Wedding Dress shopping Chapter! :D Hope you like it! Oh, and as for my question last chapter… the answer is Drake and Josh, and Nathan Kress had an extras role :D)**

"Girls, this way," Claire said as she led Sam, Melanie and Carly into Kleinfeld in New York.

"Woah." Melanie whispered. _I wonder how many dresses are in here._

A woman wearing a headset came over to them. "Hello ladies. My name is Laura, and I'm a producer for the show _Say Yes to the Dress_ and I was wondering if we could film you for our-"

"NO!" Sam practically screamed. A few women looked over at her. _There is no way anyone is filming me trying on stupid dresses. _

"Okay, then. Good luck finding your dress." Laura said quickly and ran over to a girl waiting for an appointment, and began her speech again. **(A/N: Sorry, I just HAD to put that in there. I WAS going to have them agree to it but… nah.)**

"Okay, then. Now that that's over with… who's ready to go look at wedding dresses!" Claire said excitedly.

"NOT me. Can't I just wear jeans or something?"

"Come on Sam, don't you want to look beautiful on your wedding day?" Melanie looked her sister in the eyes.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Come on then! We need to get a consultant to help us!"

After filling in their consultant, a nice woman named Stephanie, that they wanted a dress that "fit in with their prom theme but was not too frilly and girly", Claire, Melanie, and Carly were sent to wait in the hall.

"You remember those bridesmaids' dresses I ordered?" Claire said. The girls nodded, even though Carly had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, they came in yesterday, and I brought them just in case you girls wanted to-"

The door to Sam's dressing room suddenly opened. Melanie gasped. Carly screamed. Sam was beautiful no matter what, but that dress looked downright horrible on her. The scowl on Sam's face matched the-well, nothing matched on that dress. It was a mess.

"Okay, so not this one." Stephanie said and quickly shut the door. The girls were left in silence again, and Claire by then had forgotten what she had been taking about.

Three hours of silence, 42 rejected dresses, and exactly 67 songs on the radio later-Carly had been counting. The local radio played the wildly popular, soon-to-be-overplayed "Leave It All To Shine" exactly fourteen times.-Claire remembered what she was talking about before the little "disaster". "Oh that's it! The bridesmaid dresses! They came yesterday, and I was wondering if you wanted to try them on today." She looked over at Melanie and Carly, who were, to say the least, bored out of their very minds.

"Uh, sure." Carly said, getting up and reaching into the box that Claire had brought with her. She picked up her dress. It was blue, and Carly knew she was going to love it. She excitedly ran into a dressing room to try it on. Melanie picked up her pink one and did the same.

Both girls came out of the dressing rooms at the same time, each looking beautiful in their dress. They hugged and giggled, and looked over at Claire, who had quickly changed out of her business suit and into a long, blue prom dress without anyone noticing. "Oh, yeah, I ordered myself one too. What? The Wedding Planner can't participate in the theme too?"

Carly and Melanie laughed and joined her into their group hug. "Leave It All To Shine" came on again, but this time the girls were singing along, into the hairbrush that Melanie had brought in her purse. They were in the middle of the second chorus when Melanie spun around and gasped.

Alarmed, Carly and Claire turned around too. In front of them, smiling and glowing like an angel, was Sam. Her long, white dress looked so gorgeous on her.

Carly was first to speak. "Oh, Sam, you look so beautiful!" she said, teary-eyed and went over and embraced her best friend in a hug. Melanie, also teary-eyed, went to join them.

Claire stayed behind, watching as the three friends hugged. She had never seen a bride look as happy as Sam did right now. She got tears in her eyes, too. She looked so pretty.

Sam smiled as she embraced her best friend and twin. She was so happy right now. She knew this was the dress she wanted to wear. But she wanted someone's opinion first. "Claire, what do you think?"

"I think you should buy it."

_So this is it. This is the dress I am getting married in. This is the dress I am marrying Freddie Benson in. Holy chiz. _

**(A/N: This was the hardest chapter I had to write so far in this story. Especially the emotional part. And the reason that there is not a better description on any of the dresses is because I haven't picked them out yet. I will probably pick them out when I write the actual Wedding chapter. Also, Laura and Stephanie are the names of two of my former best friends, so to "honor" the memory of their "friendship", I wrote them in here. They will never be heard from again, just so you know. Just like in my life. Review and tell me your favorite part pretty please!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Keep my dress in your closet for me please, Carly. In the BACK." Sam said as her, Carly, and Melanie walked back into the Shay apartment on Sunday morning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Carly said as she ran up the stairs with the dresses. As soon as she was out of sight, Sam ran out of the apartment and across the hall and knocked on Freddie's door. She hadn't seen him in over twenty-four hours, and she would never tell anyone, but it was killing her inside. He opened the door and before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, beautiful." he said, returning her hug. He was slightly surprised that she would do that, especially without warning. That was just not Sam. But as they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Hey. I missed you."

_What was this? Sam Puckett admitting she missed me? _"I missed you too. How was dress shopping?"

"It was good."

"Well, uh… Did you find it?"

"Yes, and YOU are not looking at it." She said, and grabbed his hand and pulled him back into Carly's apartment.

"Freddie? Freddie was that Sam?" Mrs. Benson called out, and then walked right into the apartment, and ran to Sam and gave her a big hug. "Oh, Samantha, I am so happy for you and Fredward!"

"You are?" asked a shocked Sam.

"Well, I wasn't at first, because SOMEONE didn't tell their mother they were getting married." She said, turning to look at Freddie. Freddie blushed and looked away. "Anyway, I'm just so happy because my little Fredward is getting married! And to a girl!"**(A/N: I took part of Mrs. Benson's line from iWill Date Freddie and played with a little bit. Haha. :D)**

"MOM!" Freddie grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her out the door.

"Anyways, Samantha," Mrs. Benson continued, "I was just so happy last night that I went out with all the information Freddie would give me and had invitations made. Here, I'll go get them." She returned with a large box. "Here are the bridal shower invites," she said, handing Melanie, who was peering into the box, a stack, "and here are the wedding invites" she said, handing Sam an even larger stack. Sam read the wedding invitation aloud.

"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their union September 2, 2011, 2:00 pm, SS Sasse Church, 3456 Main Street, Seattle Washington. Reception to follow."

"Aren't they adorable?"

"Uh, Mrs. Benson, can you give us a minute?" Sam said, unsure of how to answer her question.

"Yes, you may. I'll just go make the cucumber cups now." she said, and then quickly ran out of the apartment and into her own.

"Samantha? Fredward? Really?" Sam said when Mrs. Benson was out of earshot. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know where she was going! And then she comes back with all this stuff." Freddie said, motioning to the box and its contents, which were being looked at by Melanie and Carly, who by now had come back down the stairs to see what all the noise was about. "Oh, and you just wait. She has a ton of bridal shower decoration stashed in her closet."

"Ugh!" Sam said. This was not how she wanted her wedding to be. She didn't want those stupid invitations, the possibly even stupider decorations, and her crazy soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"Sam, are you okay? You look stressed." Carly said. Sam nodded. "Do you want to go to Build-a-Bra and we can talk about it?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, let's go." Carly grabbed her keys and headed for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot to remind you two that you have an appointment with Claire tomorrow to plan the bigger stuff."

Sam groaned. "Okay, fine." She said, giving Freddie a hug and ran out the door with Melanie following behind her.

Freddie laughed to himself as he picked up one of the wedding invitations and began to read it. September couldn't come soon enough.

**(A/N: Wanted a little aww moment in the last sentence there. I command you all to aww right now! :D Oh, the link to the invitations and Carly and Melanie's bridesmaids dresses (yes, I picked them out) will be on my profile. Tell me what you think of 'em! And as always, Review and tell me your favorite part! Peace out!) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Okay, so, let me just say, these invitations are so cute!" Claire said, holding one in her hands. Freddie, Sam and Carly this time (Melanie had a dentist appointment) were sitting at the table across from her. "Anyway, Freddie, Sam, we need to start planning the big stuff. Let's start with a band, since that's usually easiest."

"Well, there is this one band we heard once and they were pretty good." Sam said quietly.

"Okay, well, I can certainly give them a call and see if they would be interested."

"Great!" Freddie said, and looked over at Carly, who handed a piece of notebook paper with the phone number on it. Carly was the "important stuff holder" for the day.

"Okay, and what about flowers? What colors do you want, Sam?"

"Well, I don't care, but Carly is insisting on a pinkish-purple kind of flower."

"Okay, but do you want roses, carnations…"

"I said I don't care!"

"Okay!" _Just a pinkish-purple flower. We could work with that. _"Okay, we have to plan dinner next. Do you want-"

"I want ham." Sam said immediately.

"But Sam," Carly said slowly. "You need to have something for Melanie. Melanie is a vegetarian." She informed Claire.

"Okay, so ham and a veggie option." Claire wrote down on her notepad.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Sam said.

"Okay, and before I forget, I already got you guys an AWESOME videographer. So we don't need to worry about that."

"Who is he?"

"Well, if you use the term awesome loosely…"

"Who is HE?"

"Apparently he used to go to Ridgeway with you guys, but then he transferred to a school that wasn't as germ-infested, so he's much better now."

"Wait." Sam said, a little uneasy."You aren't talking about Germy Jeremy, are you?"

"Yeah…"

"GERMY JEREMY IS TAPING OUR WEDDING?"she screamed.

"Don't hate me!"

"Why would you have Jeremy tape our wedding?" Freddie asked, trying to keep his cool over this whole thing.

"Well, he was willing to work for the cheapest amount of money in our area. And I didn't want to go over the budget."

"How much is he going to cost them?" Carly asked.

"Two hundred fifty dollars…and thirty-five cents."

"Thirty-five cents? Wh-"

"I have no idea."

"Whatever. Have Germy tape our wedding. But if it's horrible I blame you!" Sam said, waving an accusing finger at Claire.

"Uh-huh. And as for the photographer, um, she came with the videographer, so she's included in the videographer cost."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Jeremy has an older sister. Janie. She's going to do your photos."

"Ugh. Another person we have to feed!" Sam said, laying her head down on the table. She was bored. When would they start talking about more interesting things?

"Yeah. And the last thing we have to plan, for a while anyways, is the cake." Sam sat up. _Finally! Something interesting!_

"Mama wants a chocolate cake. In the shape of a ham."

"Of course you do. I am going to make an appointment for us to go to Jake's Cakes to sample some cake within the next week or so."

"Screw appointments! We are going RIGHT NOW!" Sam said, pulling her wedding planner, best friend, and fiancé out the door in the direction of Jake's Cakes.

"Hello people! And welcome to Jake's Cakes! I am Jake, the owner. How may I help you?" a man in his late forties addressed them as they walked through the door.

"Hey. We want to try your wedding cakes. Make them chocolate, make them good, and make them RIGHT NOW, or I'll do a double fist face dance on your face!" Sam said in a threatening tone.

"Uh, yes, right away miss." Jake said, and ran to the back of the store.

"Sam!" Carly said, walking up to her best friend. "You didn't need to scare him like that!"

"Yeah, but now he's making me cake. Did you have a better idea?"

"No…"

"Didn't really think so. Let's just sit down and wait for him to bring us our cake."

A half an hour later, Jake brought them all six samples of their best chocolate cakes. After trying them all, (Sam had inhaled hers) they all decided that number four was the best, and Jake sat down with them to take down their order.

"Okay, now listen Jake. I want my wedding cake in the shape of a ham. You got that?"

"Sam," Freddie said, obviously annoyed. "I don't want my wedding cake to look like that!"

"Okay, how about we compromise?" Claire suggested. "Sam can have a SMALL cake in the shape of a ham, if that's what she really wants, and then you can both have a regular size normal cake like Freddie wants. Is that okay?" They both reluctantly agreed. Jake took down their order and then left to help another customer.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Claire said while glancing down at her watch. "I have another meeting with my sister. I will see you all next Sunday at the bridal shower okay? Don't forget!" she said, waving good-bye as she left the bakery.

"I don't want a bridal shower!" Sam said as she lay her head down on the table.

"Well, too bad. You're gonna have one!" Carly said, getting up from her seat. "Now come on, we have to get home before Mrs. Benson freaks out and calls the police again. You remember what happened last time…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Freddie said, and walked out the door. The girls giggled and followed him.

**(A/N: Who remembers Jeremy? I do! :D The first mention of many 'minor' characters coming back in this story. And next chapter is the bridal shower! My head is already spinning with ideas. Review and tell me your favorite part! TTYL!:) )**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update. I started school again today, so the updates will come later in the day now. Anyway, about the story. First Part is in Normal Third Person, the Second Part is in Claire's POV. Okay? Okay. Here we go.)**

"No, Melanie! It's not supposed to go there! Put it there!" Mrs. Benson said, directing her and Carly where to put the bridal shower decorations. IT was Sunday afternoon, and people were coming over in two hours. Everything had to look perfect. "Spencer!" she said, screaming at him in the kitchen, who was preparing the food for the afternoon's festivities.

"Yes, Mrs. Benson?" he responded.

"Grab the boys, take all the furniture and move it to your room. We need to make space for all the tables."

"Okay, fine." He said and motioned to the boys, who were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards, to get up. All four of them groaned and put their cards down. Pretty soon, all the furniture in the Shay living room had disappeared.

"Man, when is Sam supposed to get here?" Carly asked Melanie.

"Well, she had to go get Beth. **(A/N: Remember, she's the flower girl!) **And she told Claire she would meet her at the Groovy Smoothie and they would get here at 2:45ish. So, we still have an hour and a half without her."

The girls sighed, and began to move the tables with Mrs. Benson. It was gonna be a long day.

**Claire's Point Of View**

I quickly waved good-bye to my sister as she dropped me off in front of the Groovy Smoothie. I went inside and looked around for Sam and Beth. It was a cute little smoothie shop; the only thing that bugged me was the man who kept offering me a cupcake on a stick. I had said no about forty times when Sam walked in with a little girl, who seemed to be the spitting image of a young Sam (and Melanie) Puckett.

"Hey Sam? Is this cute little girl who I think she is?" I said, looking at who I presumed to be Beth. She was the most adorable thing ever, there was no way she was a Puckett.

"What are you looking at?" the little girl said back at me. I took a step back.

"Hello. My name is Claire."

"Yeah, I know who you are. Now, the only reason I'm here is that Cousin Sam said there would be ham at this party. Now, where is it? I don't see any ham here!"

Oh yes, this girl was a Puckett.

"Oh, well, why don't we go up to the party then?"

"Why don't you stop talking to me like I'm four?"

"Spunky little cousin you got there." I said, turning to look at Sam.

"Yep. Come on Beth, let's go up to the party." And we all walked to Bushwell Plaza together.

When I arrived at the apartment I was immediately stopped by a woman, who had to introduce herself to me as Marissa. I'm guessing this is Freddie's mom.

I checked to make sure everything was in place. Yep. All tables set up and in place, including the Bridal Party tables. The Bridal Party tables were divided by gender. Or, as Spencer wanted me to call them, since he designed them, the Ladies-in-Waiting table and the Knight's Table. Don't ask. I have no idea. Carly had called me earlier and warned me about the tables, so as a precaution I had brought a large fire extinguisher with me. Just in case…

I looked around. Everything looked perfect. And everyone was behaving themselves. Well, all except for a little Beth Puckett, who was crying because Spencer had taken away the ham plate from her, but she was being calmed down by Melanie, who promised her as much ham as she could eat, AFTER the guests arrived.

Pretty soon the guests did start to arrive. As Wedding Planner it was my job to make sure everybody found their seat, and it seemed that everyone had forgotten how to read English today. I had to help a girl by the name of Valerie, who asked me twice if this was all a set-up, or if Freddie really was getting married. Freaky chick. And this girl named Wendy switched her seat about five times because she wanted to be closest to the Ladies-in-Waiting table. And guess who was the last to show up? You'll never guess, so I'll tell you. Shelby Marx! OMG! I've seen her on iCarly a few times, but I never thought her and Sam were such good friends that she was invited to her bridal shower!

After helping all those people to their seat, I sat at my spot at the Ladies-in-Waiting table. Don't really know why they put me there. But it was interesting conversation, most of which was directed at Beth and Sam to not eat all the ham sandwiches at the table.

After lunch, Freddie and Sam got up. "Hey all you people!" Sam said, smiling at the five dozen or so women in front of her. "Okay we are going to play a fun game. Ready? Toilet Paper Bride! You have fifteen minutes. On your mark, get set, go!" **(A/N: Ever play Toilet Paper Bride at a bridal shower? It is so weird, but so funny! Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about. :)) **The whole room went nuts, and toilet paper went flying in all directions. I don't even want to know who is in charge of cleaning this whole place up.

After fifteen minutes, and Freaky Chick Valerie's team won for their "creativity with the food" as Freddie called it, Sam decided it was time for her to open her presents. They were stacked next to her as she opened the first present. I groaned. If they all got her what she wanted on her registry, Freddie was not going to like this…

Sam smiled as she looked at the first gift and held it up. A set of pots and pans in the shape of, you guessed it. Ham.

"Sam!" Freddie said to her, with shock on his face. "You went to All Things Ham for our wedding registry?"

"Yep." she said, and laughed to herself while opening the rest of the presents. Every single thing was either in the shape of a ham, or had little ham patterns on them. Sam laughed harder every time she glanced at Freddie's face. I noticed he was getting whiter and whiter after every present.

After that it was my turn. I had to introduce everyone in the bridal party. When I got to ring bearer and flower girl, they were nowhere to be seen. The party was broken up for twenty minutes until that Wendy girl found them up in the iCarly studio, playing with Freddie's AV equipment. How they were able to sneak past everyone at the party and go up there no one knows. **(A/N: That actually happened at a bridal shower I went to once. The ring bearer and flower girl went missing, but as it turns out, they were playing hide-and-seek at the front of the restaurant.)**

Then, finally, after to some people what must have felt like an eternity, everyone left, with their gifts-Spencer and the ladies in his book club made each woman a dozen cookies and wrote S&F on them with frosting-in hand. I looked around. Guppy and Gibby took their shirts off and began running and screaming around the apartment. Brad was talking to Carly… I wonder what they were talking about, and Melanie sat with Beth, who was taking a nap on one of the chairs. Then I noticed Sam and Freddie having a little disagreement in the kitchen. I figured they were more interesting, and frankly, to me as Wedding Planner, more important than anyone else in the apartment, so I walked over to see what they were fighting about.

"No, Sam, it's not that…I just wish you would have told me." Freddie said. I figured they were talking about all the ham stuff that now belonged to them.

"You hate me now." Sam said, a small frown on her face. _Wow, that is so un-Samish._

"No, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Sure, I don't like the fact that I'll be living with ham stuff in my face for the rest of my life. But that doesn't mean I hate you."

"So, you still love me?"

"Of course I do." He said while pulling her into a hug.

I slowly backed away, amazed. They stopped a fight without any outside involvement. That, like NEVER happens. Now if it will only stay like that until the actual wedding…

**(A/N: Haha! It was All Things Ham! I'm clever, aren't I? :D This super long chapter is an apology for all the really short ones. Also, once I started writing I couldn't stop. I love that I included characters that haven't been seen on the show in awhile. (What happened to Wendy? She was awesome!) But I have one problem. I have no idea where to go next. Can someone please give me suggestions? That would be greatly appreciated. :) Also, please write a review. :) )**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry it took such a long time for me to update I have just been really…well, lazy lately. I've kept you waiting long enough… so here goes nothing.**

"Hey, Carly, do you know what happened to my surf board?" Spencer asked his sister as he ran out of his room. Carly, Sam and Melanie were sitting on the couch discussing where they were going to go for Sam's bachelorette party.

"Yeah, it's in the basement with all our other broken stuff…why?" she asked.

"Oh, me and Socko and Socko's grandmother are going surfing today and I wanted to show them my special board. I'm gonna go get it! See ya later!" he said, and then dashed out of the apartment.

"Okay…" Carly said and turned back to her friends.

"Why don't we go to Vegas?" Sam said.

"No!" Carly protested. "There's gambling and…other stuff…and we have to take Mrs. Benson with us and I don't think she would like that."

"Okay, then why don't we go to somewhere a little more family-friendly? Like…like that famous indoor water park in LA!" Melanie said.

"Indoor Family Swims?" Sam asked. Melanie nodded.

"Yes! I love it! We can spend the whole weekend there and it will be so much fun! And we are so close to the band that you want to play at your wedding so we can go and listen to them play! Oh my gosh I can't wait!" Carly gushed.

Sam laughed at her best friend's perkiness. That was so like Carly, to get excited over an indoor water park where 5-year-olds would be running around dumping buckets of water on their heads. She was still laughing when she heard her phone buzz over on the kitchen table.

"Hmm. I wonder who it is." She said, getting up and walking over to her phone. She glanced at the screen, showing her she had one new text message. She opened it.

_Sam, You and Freddie meet me in Carly's apartment in fifteen minutes. We have some VERY important things to __discuss. __Claire. _

"What does that mean?" Carly asked from behind her.

"Huh. I don't know. Uh, Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"Do you think Freddie wants to call off the wedding?"

"WHAT?"

"Well, do you?" She was practically in tears.

"Sam, why on EARTH would you think that?"

"Well, I dunno…it's just…he loved you longer than he loved me and I was just thinking that-"

"Sam, listen to me, okay? Freddie LOVES you. What he felt with me-and he's even told me this- that was just a crush. He is one hundred percent, absolutely, positively OVER ME. All right?"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Carly was always there with a pep talk when she needed one. "All right." She said, giving her best friend a hug, and then walking back over to the couch, where Melanie was arguing with the manager of Indoor Family Swims over rooms.

"No we will not all share one room. We need two rooms. One with single occupancy and one with triple occupancy….Really? WELL CALL ME BACK WHEN YOU CAN FIND ONE!" She hung up the phone and looked up at Carly and Sam's shocked faces. "He'll call back, they always do." She said calmly.

The door opened at closed behind them and they all turned around to see Freddie standing there, an uneasy look on his face. "Sam, did you get a text from Claire like ten minutes ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what she wants to talk to us about…do you know?"

"Nope. But I don't understand why this couldn't wait until our next appointment. I mean, we have one tomorrow aftern-" He was interrupted by a frantic knock at the door. He turned around and opened it, revealing Claire, who was out of breath and looked like a nervous wreck.

"Claire?" Freddie asked, a bit concerned. "What's wrong?"

"EVERYTHING!" she shouted and then glanced up at the four shocked faces staring at her.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Ending it there because I can! Lol. I got out of my writers block! Yay! Please review and tell me your favorite part! Oh, and special thanks to a good friend of mine who helped me come up with ideas for this chapter! Thanks Lauryn! Love ya! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Trying to get back on my regular update schedule…but who knows how long that will last. Lol. Here's the next chapter! **

Sam was first to break out of her trance. She walked over to Claire and glared at her. Claire backed away, visibly uncomfortable. They were separated by only a few inches.

"What do you mean everything is wrong with my wedding?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I called the church, you know, the one that was put on the invitation, to confirm our visit there tomorrow afternoon. No answer. I called again. No answer. So I had my sister take me over there, and…yeah, it's been shut down."

"What? Why?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison, and then they looked at each other and shared a small smile. Claire didn't understand why they always did that.

"Well, the police…they found…some stuff that was hidden there, so they shut it down."

"Ugh!" Sam groaned. Her wedding was in two months. Why did this have to happen to her?

""And then I called the band manager-he's a strange man- and he said that on the flight up here, they all want first class seats…that we have to pay for."

Freddie groaned. More money they had to spend. "Is that gonna put us over our band budget?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"By how much?" Sam demanded to know, her face in the couch pillows, convinced her wedding was ruined.

"About six hundred dollars."

"UGH! Why does this have to happen to me?"

Carly and Melanie sat down on the couch next to Sam, trying to calm her down.

"Sorry about her." Freddie said to Claire.

"Oh, it's okay. I've seen this plenty of times before. But now it's official."

"What's official?"

"Bridezilla Sam has arrived." Claire replied with a sigh.

"Oh. Well that's just peachy." They turned their attention back to the girls on the couch.

"Come on, Sam." Melanie was saying, holding her sister's hand. "Just because it's the church we went to as children doesn't mean you have to get married in it. We've been there enough times already."

"I guess you're right, but where am I going to get married now?"

"Hold on a sec. I'm gonna go make some calls." And with that she got up from the couch, went into the kitchen and pulled out the giant phonebook, flipping furiously to get to the "C" section.

Twenty minutes later Melanie returned with a very large smile on her face. "Sam, you remember back at Ridgeway, right before you graduated they were building that church that Miss Briggs forced the School Board to put in?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember it."

"Well, it's finished now, and they said you and Freddie could get married in it FOR FREE!"

"For FREE? OMG Awesome! Free is my favorite four letter word!" **(A/N: Because we all know her all-time favorite word is ham.)**

"And since you still need to find a place to hold the reception, they have a HUGE multi-purpose room that you can use, also free of charge. You just need to bring all the tables and chairs and stuff in yourself."

"You could have some of the neighbors do that." Carly added.

"Sounds like a plan." Freddie said as he sat down next to Sam on the couch, happy that they at least saved some money on something.

"Oh my gosh, Melanie. You put that together so well. Maybe you should be their wedding planner instead of me." Claire said.

"That sounds nice, and I do want to be a Wedding Planner or something like that, but not for this wedding. I'm a bridesmaid, not a slave." **(A/N: By the way, just because the character based on me is the wedding planner does not mean I want to be one, nor am I trashing wedding planners when Melanie said "I'm a bridesmaid, not a slave." I'm just saying that I think if Melanie was the wedding planner, Sam would work her until she passed out.)**

"Well, okay then. I think Melanie saved the day here, so I have to get going. My little sister has her very first ballet recital in…" she checked her watch. "Three hours. See ya…tomorrow then, right?"

"Yep," Sam answered. "See ya."

"Bye." She started to shut the door, and then suddenly opened it again. "Oh, you might want to call all the people you invited to the wedding, so they don't show up at a church that's been…shut down."

"I'm on it." Melanie said, and walked away, cell phone in hand.

"Okay, now I REALLY gotta go…So …Bye." She slammed the door shut behind her.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she lay her head down on Freddie's shoulder. Everything was okay again. She was still getting married. Now all she had to do was wait…

**(A/N: Twin sister saves the day! That's not the way I originally planned it…but that's the way it turned out, and I love it that way. Let's just hope Bridezilla Sam doesn't come back. Review and tell me your favorite part please! Believe me, I really want to hear it! )**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, having a schedule to update everyday doesn't really work. But I'm trying. Two-Part Chapter! This is about four weeks until the wedding now…so yeah. I was thinking about some friends of mine that I haven't seen in a while, so I wrote them into this chapter as the hotel staff. :D Oh! My friend told my other friend about my story and she said she was gonna read it so…Hi Shannon! Hope you like it!:)**

"I just wanna get out of this car!" Sam whined on Friday afternoon as Mrs. Benson pulled into Indoor Family Swims Water Park. She, Carly, and Melanie had been stuck in a car with that woman for EIGHT hours, and Sam was THIS CLOSE from jumping out the car window for the past six of them.

"Calm down, Samantha." Mrs. Benson answered. "In a few minutes we will be in our rooms and you can order that room service that you wanted. Speaking of our rooms, isn't it odd that they only had a single room and triple room available?"

"Yeah, so weird," Melanie answered quickly. Carly and Sam nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Benson found a parking spot and with one swift move of the steering wheel, stole the spot from a group of teenagers, who also had their eye on that spot. She parked her minivan and hopped out.

"Okay ladies, let's go. Carly, Melanie, be dolls and grab Sam's luggage with your own, okay?" Mrs. Benson said as she pulled her own navy blue suitcase out of the trunk.

"Wait? What? Why do they have to do that for me?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Because, Samantha. This is YOUR bachelorette party. We are here to celebrate with you. And part of that celebration is having the girls in your bridal party do stuff for you."

"Oh… okay!" she said, and turned back to look at Carly and Melanie, who were struggling to get Sam's stuff out of the trunk.

"You guys need help?" she asked.

"No, we're cool." Carly answered.

"Okay, awesome. See ya inside." she said, and followed Mrs. Benson into the hotel.

As soon as all four of them were in the hotel, Mrs. Benson started walking over to the check-in desk. "Come, girls. Let's check in now."

Melanie stopped her. "Let me handle this." She walked up to the desk. "Hello," she said to the man at the desk, whose nametag read "Jonathan". "I'm Melanie Puckett, I'm here to check in. Now, I spoke to the manager, Maya, about a few special requests that I have for our rooms."

"Oh, yes. I know, she's mentioned you…but unfortunately, she's not working today."

"Then please get me another manager."

"Yes, mam, right away mam. " he said and scrambled to the back room. A moment later he returned with a woman who Melanie assumed was the other manager.

"Hello…um," she peered at the nametag. "Alysia **(A/N: pronounced like Alisha, btw)** I spoke with Maya about my rooms…"

"Oh, yes. All the items you have requested will be brought to your room as soon as possible."

"My coffee maker?"

"Yes."

"My extra large microwave?"

"Yes."

"The Pearpod dock?"

"Yes."

"The wireless internet? The smelling salts? The fridge? The flowers? And the Kershey's chocolate bars instead of the mints?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and…yes." Alysia said, typing something on her computer.

"That's good." Melanie responded.

"All righty then." Alysia said, swiping room keys through a scanner. "You have rooms 315 and 316. The water park is on the main floor. You check out at noon on Sunday."

"Okay, thanks." she said, grabbing the keys. She turned to face Carly, Sam and Mrs. Benson. "Come on ladies, let's go check out our rooms!" she said and began running toward the elevator.

**(A/N: Melanie is a little demanding, now isn't she? :D Part Two of the Bachelorette Party is coming soon, before ILY I promise! Should I do a Bachelor Party too? Hope my friends liked it! ;) Please review! :) )**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Carly and Sam ran after her, pausing to catch their breath once they were safely inside the elevator. Mrs. Benson wasn't far behind. She got in right before the doors closed.

They got to the third floor and ran in the direction of their rooms. The three girls stopped once they saw them. 315 was going to be Mrs. Benson's room. 316 was the girls' domain.

Sam quickly unlocked the door and stood aside as Melanie and Carly wheeled the suitcases in. She began to shut the door before Mrs. Benson stopped her.

"Now remember, Sam. Don't go anywhere outside this hotel without telling me first. And do not-and I repeat DO NOT- talk to any stra-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam responded, and then shut the door on her future mother-in-law's face.

She turned around to look at the room. It was an aquatic wonderland. Watery-looking wallpaper was covered by realistic stickers of sea animals. The blue was calming to her. Carly was standing by the three single beds, figuring out closet and dresser-drawer arrangements, and Melanie was on the phone. A screaming voice was on the other end.

"Who's that and why are they screaming?" Sam asked.

"Mrs. Benson. She just realized Sam was getting married…to Freddie. She's not happy."

_This woman is bipolar._ "Hang up on her."

"Okay." She set the phone back on its hook.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and jumped on the bed that wasn't covered with Melanie or Carly's stuff. "So, what do you wanna do first?" she said, giddily bouncing on her bed. _This is gonna be fun._

"I know Carly wants to go search the hotel," Melanie said. "BUT, I was thinking…"

"The water park?" Carly asked.

"YES!"

"All right, let's go." Sam decided.

"Why are you so eager to go all of a sudden?" Carly asked.

"Well, do they have food there?"

"Yeah…"

"That's what I thought. Come on, hurry up, let's go!" Sam said, grabbing the first swimsuit she found in her suitcase and ran to the bathroom to change.

Carly smiled. _That girl and her food._

Once all the girls had changed into their one piece bathing suits, (Being a family hotel, Indoor Family Swims had a strict policy against bathing suits that were too suggestive or revealing.) they grabbed Mrs. Benson, who had changed into a bathing suit the girls imagined their grandmother would wear. They went down to the first floor, where the rest of the afternoon was filled with lazy rivers, water slides, and wave pools.

After dinner the ladies changed and went to go get ice cream from the stand inside the park , and decided to take a walk through the play areas, which had been deserted since the clock hit seven thirty.

As they were walking Carly could hear a bell start to ring. IT had been going off all day and she had no idea what it meant. Whatever . It was probably nothing.

Mrs. Benson stopped in her tracks below the play structure. "Sam, I need to say something."

"Yeah?" _This can't be good._

"I know you and I have not always gotten along well because of all the terrible things you have done to my son in the past. But I saw you here today, with Melanie, and with Carly, and I realized something. Deep down, you're a good person Samantha. And you haven't caused any injuries to my Freddie in the past eight months. What I'm trying to say is…I give you and Freddie my blessing. Welcome to the family."

Sam stood there, her mouth agape, as Melanie and Carly aww'd behind her. _Did she say what I think she just said?_

"Well, come here. We're supposed to hug." Mrs. Benson said, turning her head away, as if she thought Sam was going to punch her in the face.

Sam did as she was told. Carly heard the bell getting louder and louder until…

_WHOOSH! _Eight hundred gallons of water left its place in the water tower and fell like a waterfall right onto Sam and Mrs. Benson…and their ice cream.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Just peachy." She answered, moving a lock of her now drenched hair out of her face.

**(A/N: Another chapter done before ILY! Just like I promised. I planned the end before I planned Mrs. Benson's monologue, and I planned the monologue before I planned Mrs. Benson's phone call. Funny how that works out, right? These chapters are fun to write…especially during class :D. Next is bachelor party… yippee! Please review! :) Oh, and special thanks again to my friend who keeps me motivated to finish this story…you know who you are ;) Peace out! Enjoy ILY!;) )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: …or don't enjoy ILY. That's fine too. Sorry for taking so long to update, it's just…I've been in sort of a slump. Did they or didn't they? Tell me what you think about that when you review please. Oh, and last chapter I got a question: Yes, Mrs. Benson knew already, but it was then that she realized OMG that it was really happening, and was upset. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to a) my friend Lauryn, who is always helpful with clever ideas, and helped me with the plot for this chapter, and b) anybody who had any emotion at the end of ILY. This chapter is for you! Enjoy! :)**

Meanwhile, across town, Freddie, Brad, Gibby Spencer, and Mrs. Puckett were standing in front of a small theatre, waiting for their turn to turn their tickets in at the ticket booth. To better understand why, we should go back a little bit. Eight hours ago, to be exact…

"Why can't we just wait until next week to go see it in theatres?" Gibby complained, lugging his backpack full of who knows what on his right shoulder.

"Because Brad was nice enough to get us tickets to the new Galaxy Wars movie, this is MY bachelor party, and I wanna see it." Freddie said, standing in the middle of the Shay's living room with a clipboard, which made him feel so much like Carly at that moment. "Now, please, hurry up. We have to leave in twenty minutes if we want to make it on time."

The front door opened, and Spencer and Brad walked in, each carrying a bag full of munchies that were going to be accompanying them on their trip.

"What if we run into the girls?" Gibby asked.

"We aren't going to. They are all the way across tow-. Wait, why? Do you have a crush on Melanie or something?"

"No! You know I have a girlfriend! Don't get me wrong, Melanie's a nice person and all, it's just…she reminds me too much of Sam. And Sam scares me."

"Okay. Anyway, we need to get going. Let me go through the checklist Carly made for us. Chips?"

"Check!" Spencer said, holding up a bag.

"Dips and salsa?"

"Check." Brad said, holding up the other bag.

"Okay, last thing. Mus-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Spencer yelled.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Puckett in a purple tracksuit carrying a suitcase in from the hallway. **(A/N: Okay, quick story. Mrs. P's outfit is like the one Sue wore in last week's Glee episode. I was watching with my brother and said to him, "Hey Ryan, look at all the purple." "Shut up Lauren, you're stupid." Yeah, he's like that. My quick story is done now. Back to my longer one.)** "Hey boys, how's it going? Listen, I'm going on your little trip with you."

"Why?" Gibby asked.

"Because my boyfriend dumped me for his little girlfriend in San Francisco, and he's going to see the new Galaxy Wars movie with her tonight, and I wanna go and chuck nachos at their heads. Plus, I already got my own ticket." She held up the tiny slip of paper.

Everyone looked at Freddie. "Okay, fine. Now come on, we are gonna be late!"

And that's why, at eight o' clock on a Saturday night, the boys were stuck with Mrs. Puckett.

As soon as they were in the theatre with their sodas and popcorn, the boys picked straws. Freddie got the short one. _Just my luck. Watching a movie next to my loud future mother-in-law. _He took his seat.

"So," Mrs. Puckett began, taking the seat beside him and shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth, "what's this movie called anyway?"

"Galaxy Wars: All the Time in the World **(A/N: Did I just use the title from the new Spy Kids movie? I think I did, I'm not sure. If I did…weird 'cuz I haven't even seen it.)** I've heard it's supposed to be really good, so I'm really exci-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." she said, another handful of popcorn in her mouth. "You're such a nub sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told that."

"Good. Now, hush, the movie's starting."

That's when a person passed her. With rage she grabbed the nachos Spencer had been eating and began chucking them in front of her.

Five minutes before the movie was over, when Princess Ablangada **(A/N: Another Drake and Josh reference lol )** was about to announce who was "The Crowned One" of the Galaxy, Freddie felt a light on his face. He looked over and saw an usher with a VERY bright flashlight staring at Mrs. Puckett. _Unbelievable. _

"Mam, we have gotten a few complaints about you throwing nachos at other movie patrons. Can you come with me please?"

"Not until my friends here are finished watching their movie."

He whispered something into his walkie talkie then asked, "These are your friends?"

"Sure are."

"Gentlemen, can you follow me please?"

The boys groaned, got up and walked out of the theatre just as two security officers walked in to escort Mrs. Puckett out.

Soon all five of them were in the lobby of the theatre, although, Mrs. Puckett did not leave without a fight- punches were thrown, security officers were bruised and people later came out of the theatre with nacho cheese in their hair.

"So…I guess we have to go home now." Spencer said.

"Ya think?"

"Hey, don't be upset Freddie." he said as they were walking out. "Once we get home, we can still have a party at my house. I've got seven seasons of Celebrities Underwater on DVD!"

Freddie laughed. "Sure, let's go."

"Count me in." Mrs. Puckett said. They all turned to glare at her.

**(A/N: Yes, I know they are going to get home at six in the morning but who cares? Point is that they are going to have a party. I loved writing Mrs. Puckett here. She's just so…random. Anyway, yeah. I think I MIGHT change the name of this story, so if I do, what should I rename it? And should I continue it after the wedding or no? Please review, tell me your favorite part and what you thought of ILY! See ya soon! :) )**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy Saturday! I was gonna update yesterday, but yeah, it didn't happen. Most of this chapter is probably my author's notes. Read them if you want to. Enjoy! :)**

"That was soo much fun!" Carly said from the backseat of Mrs. Benson's minivan on their way back home.

"Why did we have to wake up at 6AM though?" Sam complained, sitting in the passenger seat next to Mrs. Benson.

"Because, we had to meet with the band at 7AM, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That one girl…and that one guy, they're strange. And the band manager, yeah, him too."

"'But they're good! I can't wait for them to perform at the wedding! Carly, you gave them the song list, right?" Melanie, who was in the backseat next to Carly, asked.

"Yes I did." And they were very excited about my idea of offering karaoke during their breaks."

"That is an AWESOME idea! But, do you think people will actually do it?"

"Heck yeah I do!"

"Okay girls, we are about twenty-five minutes away from Bushwell. Will someone call the boys and tell them we're almost there?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I'll do it." Sam said. She took out her phone and dialed.

Freddie's phone buzzed. He yawned and got up out of his sleeping bag on the floor. He looked at his phone. _Sam. _He smiled.

"Hey, baby." She said when he answered the phone.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"Well, I just called to tell you that we are about twenty-five minutes away from the apartment, so you better be ready."

"Twenty-five minutes. Okay. That sounds-" He took a look around the apartment. _Oh chizz._

"Freddie? Freddie? Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, Yeah, I'm here. Twenty-five minutes. Sounds great."

"Okay, see ya then. Bye."

"Bye."

All of a sudden Spencer started to stir from his place on the floor. "Hey, dude. What time is it?"

"Its-HOLY CHIZZ IT'S FOUR O' CLOCK! AND THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES!" he screamed, waking up Brad, Gibby, and Mrs. Puckett, who had claimed the couch as her sleeping space by jumping on it literally the second they got home.

"TWENTY MINUTES? AND THIS PLACE IS A MESS! QUICK! WE NEED TO GET ALL THESE CANS OUT BEFORE YOUR MOM GETS HOME!"**(A/N: An inside joke between me and my friend Lauryn. It's a really long story you probably don't want to hear.:D) ** Spencer screeched as he scrambled to pick up empty Peppi Cola cans that were all over the floor. Brad and Gibby quickly got up to help him.

"Well, it looks like you boys got this covered, so I'm going to head out now. Thanks, it was fun." Mrs. Puckett said, and quickly slipped out the door before Freddie could protest.

After all the cans were picked up, Freddie, Brad and Gibby changed clothes while Spencer cleaned peanut butter off the walls. _We sure did go crazy last night. Or this morning. Or…whatever_. He was still cleaning when Gibby came down from Carly's bathroom.

"Hehe, Peanut Butter Paintball. Such an awesome game. We should do that more often."

"Yeah." Spencer said sarcastically. _As long as you're on clean up duty next time._

Almost as if they had best-friend psychic abilities, Freddie came out of Spencer's bathroom at the exact same time as Brad came down from the upstairs guest room bathroom. They both laughed at Spencer's desperate attempt to get the peanut butter off the wall.

"Hey dude," Brad said, looking at Freddie. "Just wondering, where are you and Sam gonna live after you know, tie the knot?"

"Yeah, and where are you gonna go on your honeymoon?"

**(A/N: I realized they never discussed this! Or the flowers! Oh crap. If I were really their wedding planner I would have been fired by now!)**

"Oh chizz we forgot about that! We have an appointment with Claire again tomorrow so I'll make sure to bring it up then. I hope we still have time to book a flight somewhere."

"Go to Dingoland!" Gibby suggested.

"Why?"

"Because…their mascot is awesome."

"Ricky Rat is the weirdest mascot I have ever seen." Spencer said, getting up as he was finally done with getting all the peanut butter off. "He looks like he just came out of the sewer or something. The last time I went there, Ricky got up and tried to give me a hug."

"And what did you do?"

"I screamed. And ran."

All three boys laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Spencer said, and ran to his room to go change.

They were still laughing for about ten minutes, until they heard a key in the lock. They all put on their "I'm-not-doing-anything-I'm-just-standing-here-trying-to-act-natural" faces. They looked at each other. No, that wouldn't work. They jumped on the couch and turned on the TV.

Sam was the first one through the door. "Hey baby." she said, running over to Freddie and sitting down on his lap. She glanced at the TV. "Freddie…why are you watching _Gossip Girl_?"

_Oh chizz. _He had forgotten that the girls had been the last to watch something on this TV, (Celebrities Underwater didn't count, because it was on the DVR) and they had been watching _The Dramatic Girly Girls Network. _

"Umm…it's just… Gibby, change the channel." Gibby frantically grabbed the remote and began switching channels. Show about a girl who is an undercover pop star. Too girly. Show about a girl and her two friends doing a webshow. Still too girly. Show about a little sponge who lives in a pineapple with a meowing snail. Too childish. Gibby gave up, pushed in a channel number, and put on _The MMA Network _and all three boys sighed in relief. Finally, something for them. Men. REAL Men. **(A/N: I laughed while writing the last two sentences, just so you know.)**

"So, what did you do while we were gone? Besides go to that premiere?" Sam asked, as she watched Carly and Melanie drag all of the luggage into Carly and Mrs. Benson's apartments.

"Well, we… We did nothing." Brad said.

"Nope nothing." Gibby said nodding in agreement.

"Well, all I did was think about you." Freddie said, wrapping his arms around Sam. He gave brad and Gibby a look. They nodded in understanding.

_Sometimes, it's good to not let them know._

**(A/N: If it's unclear, the thing they don't want to let her know about is Mrs. Puckett's involvement in that night. Shall she find out later? I don't know. And to the person who said (and all the people who thought) "Mrs. P's acting just like Sam now!" that's what I was going for! Thanks for noticing! Also, I was NOT ripping on Disneyland at all. I love that place! I just wanted to create some humor. And, I have never seen Gossip Girl in my life. I just thought it would be funny. Maybe I should find it on Netflix or something. But all those other shows I was describing are shows that I love or loved. I loved Hannah Montana, I love iCarly(obviously) and who doesn't love Spongebob? But I was poking a little fun at the fact that most of those shows are made for girls or for young children. Nothing for teenage boys. Anyway, thanks to my friend who I was texting while writing this who motivates me to get chapters done! And thank YOU for sticking with me this long! (I thought you would all leave me by now!) Review and tell me your favorite part please! Extremely long author's note done!)**

Chapter 18

"That was soo much fun!" Carly said from the backseat of Mrs. Benson's minivan on their way back home.

"Why did we have to wake up at 6AM though?" Sam complained, sitting in the passenger seat next to Mrs. Benson.

"Because, we had to meet with the band at 7AM, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That one girl…and that one guy, they're strange. And the band manager, yeah, him too."

"'But they're good! I can't wait for them to perform at the wedding! Carly, you gave them the song list, right?" Melanie, who was in the backseat next to Carly, asked.

"Yes I did." And they were very excited about my idea of offering karaoke during their breaks."

"That is an AWESOME idea! But, do you think people will actually do it?"

"Heck yeah I do!"

"Okay girls, we are about twenty-five minutes away from Bushwell. Will someone call the boys and tell them we're almost there?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I'll do it." Sam said. She took out her phone and dialed.

Freddie's phone buzzed. He yawned and got up out of his sleeping bag on the floor. He looked at his phone. _Sam. _He smiled.

"Hey, baby." She said when he answered the phone.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"Well, I just called to tell you that we are about twenty-five minutes away from the apartment, so you better be ready."

"Twenty-five minutes. Okay. That sounds-" He took a look around the apartment. _Oh chizz._

"Freddie? Freddie? Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, Yeah, I'm here. Twenty-five minutes. Sounds great."

"Okay, see ya then. Bye."

"Bye."

All of a sudden Spencer started to stir from his place on the floor. "Hey, dude. What time is it?"

"Its-HOLY CHIZZ IT'S FOUR O' CLOCK! AND THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES!" he screamed, waking up Brad, Gibby, and Mrs. Puckett, who had claimed the couch as her sleeping space by jumping on it literally the second they got home.

"TWENTY MINUTES? AND THIS PLACE IS A MESS! QUICK! WE NEED TO GET ALL THESE CANS OUT BEFORE YOUR MOM GETS HOME!"**(A/N: An inside joke between me and my friend Lauryn. It's a really long story you probably don't want to hear.:D) ** Spencer screeched as he scrambled to pick up empty Peppi Cola cans that were all over the floor. Brad and Gibby quickly got up to help him.

"Well, it looks like you boys got this covered, so I'm going to head out now. Thanks, it was fun." Mrs. Puckett said, and quickly slipped out the door before Freddie could protest.

After all the cans were picked up, Freddie, Brad and Gibby changed clothes while Spencer cleaned peanut butter off the walls. _We sure did go crazy last night. Or this morning. Or…whatever_. He was still cleaning when Gibby came down from Carly's bathroom.

"Hehe, Peanut Butter Paintball. Such an awesome game. We should do that more often."

"Yeah." Spencer said sarcastically. _As long as you're on clean up duty next time._

Almost as if they had best-friend psychic abilities, Freddie came out of Spencer's bathroom at the exact same time as Brad came down from the upstairs guest room bathroom. They both laughed at Spencer's desperate attempt to get the peanut butter off the wall.

"Hey dude," Brad said, looking at Freddie. "Just wondering, where are you and Sam gonna live after you know, tie the knot?"

"Yeah, and where are you gonna go on your honeymoon?"

**(A/N: I realized they never discussed this! Or the flowers! Oh crap. If I were really their wedding planner I would have been fired by now!)**

"Oh chizz we forgot about that! We have an appointment with Claire again tomorrow so I'll make sure to bring it up then. I hope we still have time to book a flight somewhere."

"Go to Dingoland!" Gibby suggested.

"Why?"

"Because…their mascot is awesome."

"Ricky Rat is the weirdest mascot I have ever seen." Spencer said, getting up as he was finally done with getting all the peanut butter off. "He looks like he just came out of the sewer or something. The last time I went there, Ricky got up and tried to give me a hug."

"And what did you do?"

"I screamed. And ran."

All three boys laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Spencer said, and ran to his room to go change.

They were still laughing for about ten minutes, until they heard a key in the lock. They all put on their "I'm-not-doing-anything-I'm-just-standing-here-trying-to-act-natural" faces. They looked at each other. No, that wouldn't work. They jumped on the couch and turned on the TV.

Sam was the first one through the door. "Hey baby." she said, running over to Freddie and sitting down on his lap. She glanced at the TV. "Freddie…why are you watching _Gossip Girl_?"

_Oh chizz. _He had forgotten that the girls had been the last to watch something on this TV, (Celebrities Underwater didn't count, because it was on the DVR) and they had been watching _The Dramatic Girly Girls Network. _

"Umm…it's just… Gibby, change the channel." Gibby frantically grabbed the remote and began switching channels. Show about a girl who is an undercover pop star. Too girly. Show about a girl and her two friends doing a webshow. Still too girly. Show about a little sponge who lives in a pineapple with a meowing snail. Too childish. Gibby gave up, pushed in a channel number, and put on _The MMA Network _and all three boys sighed in relief. Finally, something for them. Men. REAL Men. **(A/N: I laughed while writing the last two sentences, just so you know.)**

"So, what did you do while we were gone? Besides go to that premiere?" Sam asked, as she watched Carly and Melanie drag all of the luggage into Carly and Mrs. Benson's apartments.

"Well, we… We did nothing." Brad said.

"Nope nothing." Gibby said nodding in agreement.

"Well, all I did was think about you." Freddie said, wrapping his arms around Sam. He gave brad and Gibby a look. They nodded in understanding.

_Sometimes, it's good to not let them know._

**(A/N: If it's unclear, the thing they don't want to let her know about is Mrs. Puckett's involvement in that night. Shall she find out later? I don't know. And to the person who said (and all the people who thought) "Mrs. P's acting just like Sam now!" that's what I was going for! Thanks for noticing! Also, I was NOT ripping on Disneyland at all. I love that place! I just wanted to create some humor. And, I have never seen Gossip Girl in my life. I just thought it would be funny. Maybe I should find it on Netflix or something. But all those other shows I was describing are shows that I love or loved. I loved Hannah Montana, I love iCarly(obviously) and who doesn't love Spongebob? But I was poking a little fun at the fact that most of those shows are made for girls or for young children. Nothing for teenage boys. Anyway, thanks to my friend who I was texting while writing this who motivates me to get chapters done! And thank YOU for sticking with me this long! (I thought you would all leave me by now!) Review and tell me your favorite part please! Extremely long author's note done!)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry I haven't been updating! Last week was homecoming week, and…yeah. I just didn't have time. Anyway, here goes nothing. This chapter is dedicated to my friends whose daughter turned four months old today! I'm so proud of what a great job they're doing! **

Claire paused to look at the card she was about to put down in a game of euchre**(A/N: One of my best friends is a big cards person. I'm not. :D)**with her older sister Jane, who was home from college for the summer. Two of hearts. Hearts reminded her of love, which reminded her of the wedding she was planning. But she had a feeling she was forgetting something…

"Oh chizz!" she screamed, getting up from the table which sent half the cards flying in different directions.

"What?" Jane asked, alarmed.

"I forgot about the flowers! Just give me a minute." She said and immediately called the only place she could think of that would take a flower order this large on only a month's notice. "Hello? Is this Fauna's Floral? Okay, I need sixty dozen flowers ready for September 2nd for Claire Williams please.….No I don't care what kind they are just get me the stinkin' flowers!...You want me to pick? Fine…daffodils and…roses. I don't care, I just need the stinkin' flowers!... $6,000?...Fine." she angrily hung up the phone and sat back down at the table.

"What was that about?" Jane asked, looking at her sister, worried she might have to call Troubled Waters on yet _another _relative. Not that that was a good place to go. The last relative she had sent there got kicked in the thigh. She shuddered.

"I forgot the flowers for the wedding."

"What? How could you forget the flowers for Sam and Freddie's Wedding?" Jane was as big of an iCarly watcher as her sister was.

"I don't know!"

"Do you realize how high of a profile wedding this is? We may never get this chance again!"

"I know!"

"Well, at least you didn't forget anything else." She paused. "You didn't forget anything else, did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. So tell me, where did they decide to go on their honeymoon?"

"Oh, man!" She ran back to the phone.

Jane raised an eyebrow at her sister, who was now frantically dialing numbers. Claire had a way with being disorganized, but the weddings she planned always turned out awesome. _Let's just hope she can fix this._

"Okay, I am so sorry we never discussed your honeymoon."

"Or house-hunting." Sam added, as she walked into the Williams household yet again. IT looked different for some reason…

"That too. So I was thinking, we could send you to-"

She stopped when she heard a scream. All three of them turned around to face the stairs. There, in front of them, was Jane, wearing a head-to-toe Seddie outfit. Claire put her face in her hands. _Please tell me this is a dream. Please tell me she is not doing this right now._

"Jane, where in the WORLD did you get that outfit?"

"At the last Webicon. Duh."

"What?"

"You remember. That one with that stupid fanwar, remember?"

"Oh, right. THAT one."

"Are you kidding me _right_ now?" Sam interjected. "We are supposed to be talking about ME right now, remember?"

_Bridezilla Sam is back. Don't really blame her. _"Of course. Ignore her," she said, motioning to her sister. "she's nuts." She motioned them into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. " So, as I was saying, I have an idea for the honeymoon. You could go to Dingoland. Or…"

"HECK NO!" Sam said loudly. "No way in heck am I going to Dingoland."

"Or." Claire started again. "I know you did this a few days ago, Sam, but there's this water park not too far from here. Seattle's Waterpalooza, it's called.

"I know where that is. And I don't want to go there either!"

"Why?" Freddie asked, confused. _I thought she said she liked the other water park._

"Because," Sam whined. "It's only twenty minutes away! That's a close enough distance that your mother could come spy on us!"

"But she won't." Freddie said with a smirk on his face.

"Why not?"

"Because, last night, I told her we were going to Miami. So, she went and booked herself on a plane for Miami for the day after the wedding. So she's gone."

"Aww, did you do that for me?"

"Yeah." He said, his face getting red. Sam wrapped his arms around him.

_Aww. They are just too adorable. _Claire thought. _One more minute of this and I'm going to need to borrow Jane's outfit. _She cleared her throat. "So, have we made a decision?"

"Yes we have. We are going to Waterpalooza!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"Excellent. Now, house hunting. I have an excellent real estate agent my parents are friends with who will be able to find you a place. And I will make sure that you will be able to move in next month."

"Awesome!" Freddie said.

"Now, I can't think of anything else we have to do before the wedding, do you?" They both shook their heads. "All righty then. I will see you at the rehearsal dinner, then."

"Okay, great." Freddie said, and headed towards the door.

Claire sighed as soon as both of them were out the door. _And the countdown begins._

**(A/N: I'm skipping directly to the rehearsal dinner next chapter! And then for the event that was probably the reason most of you clicked on this story…THE WEDDING! Haha. :D Those, my friends, will be fun chapters for me to write. Oh, and just a note:Sorry, but I will not be doing any "honeymoon" chapter. What happens to the OTHER characters during the honeymoon, maybe. But the honeymoon itself? Sorry, but no. My brain just doesn't function that way. Anyway, please review and tell me your favorite part!)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

` "No! I don't want to throw the STUPID petals on the STUPID floor just so they can be walked on by Sam's STUPID big feet!" Beth screamed, throwing a fit in the church during the wedding rehearsal.

"Hey, my feet are not that big!" Sam protested, lifting her foot up and pointing at it.

"Are too!"

"They're only size five and a half!" **(A/N: I have no idea if I'm right I just made that up.)**

Claire sighed. She really didn't need this right now. She had so many other things she could be doing. Like catching Guppy and making him put his shirt back on. Or finding Gibby and making him put his shirt back on. Seriously, what was it with that family and their refusal to wear shirts? _They must be a clan of mermaids coming to take over the planet and…Nah. If that really were the case they wouldn't have sent Guppy and Gibby to do the job._ "Beth please. If you throw the rose petals like you're supposed to tomorrow, I'll get you a ham."

"A ham all for me?"

"A ham all for you."

"Give me the petals. NOW!"

Claire sighed. Crisis averted. _Now where was Guppy…_

"Claire?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah?" she said, fixing her hair up into a bun.

"I was just wondering…did the band come in from LA yet?"

_What is it with Melanie and that band?_ "Yeah, they got in this afternoon. I gave them tickets to Seattle's Waterpalooza, so they must be there now.

"Okay, 'cuz I was wondering…when are we practicing our dance?"

"What dance?"

"You know what dance! The one Carly wanted to do, remember?"

"Oh! Right! Well, you go find Carly and Brad and tell them to meet me in the gym. I'll go find-" she fell when two shirtless boys ran past her.

"Gibby." She said, getting up and running after them.

"Okay, thank you all for meeting me here." Claire said, fixing her hair back up again. She had to admit, Gibby could put up quite a fight if he wanted to. "As you all know, Melanie has been bugging me for weeks now about doing a dance routine with Sam and Freddie at the beginning of the reception. Which is kinda weird, because it was Carly's idea, and I would expect HER to be the one to constantly bug me about this dance routine. Anyway, you all know the song, right?" They nodded. "Great. Does anyone have any questions?" Gibby raised his hand. "Yes, Gibby?"

He stepped forward. "Yeah, uh, can I do the worm...with my shirt off?"

"No, Gibby!"

"Well okay then."

Hey practiced for about forty-five minutes, until Claire deemed it good enough for "public viewing", as she called it. They then went back into the church area to do the actual rehearsal.

When they entered they were immediately greeted by Guppy, who was still running around without a shirt. "Happy Birthday!"

"Will you control your son?" Melanie asked Mrs. Gibson, who was sitting in the back talking with Mrs. Benson.

"Control him? Why?"

"Ugh. Never mind. I'll do it." Claire said, and ran off.

"Guppy, come here!"

"No! Happy Birthday!"

Carly stopped him. "Guppy, do you like running around with your shirt off?"

"Yes."

"How about we make a deal. You wear your shirt today and tomorrow for ALL of Sam and Freddie's wedding, and you don't have to wear a shirt when you come to my wedding."

Guppy's eyes lit up. "Deal." He ran to get his shirt from his mother.

Claire stared at Carly. "Who- What- How did you do that?"

"Years of babysitting that little Speedy Gonzales. That, and I'm probably gonna elope anyway so I'm not gonna have a wedding."

"Amazing."

"Yup."

All of a sudden they heard screams that sounded like they were coming from the back of the church area.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR COMING TO SUPPORT MY DAUGHTER!"

"SUPPORT? HA, YOU HAVEN'T HELPED WITH THIS WEDDING AT ALL!"

"WHY ARE YOU HAVING A WEDDING ANYWAY? YOU KNOW I'M NOT A BELIEVER IN WEDDINGS! THAT'S WHY ME AND YOUR FATHER ELOPED TO VEGAS!"

"THAT'S STILL A WEDDING MOTHER!"

"WHATEVER! CAN I COME IN NOW?"

"FINE. BUT ONE PEEP FROM YOU AND YOU'RE OUTTA HERE, GOT IT?"

"GOT IT!" Mrs. Puckett emerged from behind the doors and noticed all the people in the room staring at her. "WHAT?" Her question was answered with a lot of "Nothing!"'s . She sat down in the last row.

The priest got up in the front of the church. "Excuse me? Excuse me?" Everyone looked at him. "Hello, my name is Father McGurty and I-"

"McGurty? As in the world's fattest priest?" Spencer screamed and leapt out of his chair. "No way! Wait, aren't you a little…skinny to be the world's fattest priest?

"Oh, you think that I am-no, that's not me, that's my cousin, George. My name is Bob."

"Oh." Spencer sat back down.

"Okay, so is everybody ready for the rehearsal?"

"I am." Freddie said, who had been sitting in the front row for the past hour, bored out of his mind.

"Good. Then we may begin.. Wait, where is Samantha."

"Sam, and I'm right here." She said, rushing through the doors and down the long aisle way, stopping only to glare at her mother. "Sorry, but there was this kid in the hallway, and he was alone, and he was a nub, and I just had to-"

"Sam." Carly said, getting up and walking over to her. "We're adults now. you can't just go up to some kid and give him a Texas Wedgie." **(A/N: Pop Quiz! Again! What episode was the Texas Wedgie first mentioned? Haha:D)**

"Why not?"

"Because…because…How am I supposed to answer that question?"

"Whatever. Can we just get this part over with? People are going to be at the restaurant in forty-five minutes and I AM going to be the first one to get to the food."

"Um, sure." Father McGurty scrambled to get his Bible open. And as Claire, Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Puckett, and Mrs. Gibson watched, the procession began. **(A/N: I, despite have been a flower girl a few times, have NO IDEA what goes on at a wedding rehearsal. So, let's just skip to the dinner part. :D)**

"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Sam said from the passenger seat as Freddie drove to the restaurant. They were going to the place where Sam was going to get food served to her the way she liked it most-on a stick.

"Sam, calm down." Carly said from the backseat. "This is not 2012."

"Yeah, no chizz." Freddie agreed.

"Oh, just shut up and drive."

When they walked in T-Bo was busy putting a "Closed for Private Party" sign on the door, or as he liked to call it, the "We're Closed! Get Out!" sign. All their close family and friends were sitting at the tables scattered across the restaurant. They all cheered when they saw that the guests of honor had arrived.

They took their seats at the "head table" aka the table for the bridal party aka the table that T-Bo had made slightly taller by placing a few wooden boards underneath it. (T-Bo is the sophisticated one in his family.) T-Bo handed Freddie the microphone that he had hooked up.

"Okay. Um, thanks for coming everyone. We really appreciate it. Before we get to the speeches and all that…stuff, please enjoy your dinner."

"On a stick!" T-Bo shouted, a proud grin on his face.

As they sat down to eat, Carly noticed Claire sneak in. She motioned for her to join them in between her and Melanie.

After dinner was eaten and the celebratory cake was um… devoured (Sam couldn't help herself.) Carly got up to make her Maid-of-Honor day-before-the-wedding speech.

"Sam and Freddie have been my best friends for so long. I have known Sam for ten years now, and Freddie for six, and I am so excited and proud to be accompanying them on this life changing experience. You two mean the world to me- I know it sounds cheesy, but they do- and you two look so happy together, and right now, the only thing that could make me happier is if I had a boyfriend." Brad coughed loudly behind her. She turned to look at him.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just continue on with your speech."

"I was…done." She held the microphone out to him.

"Oh, my turn now?" She nodded. "Well okay. Freddie, Sam. I haven't known you two for very long, but from what I can see, you two really love each other. I'm happy for you dude. You too Sam. Okay, I'm done. Who wants to go next?"

"I do!" Spencer screamed and ran toward the microphone, nearly knocking the table over. He grabbed the mic from Brad and pushed him towards his seat. "Hello everyone. Let's see, where do I begin? Oh I know! You two-" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Sam and Freddie. "have eaten almost everything in my fridge. I don't think you actually have homes because of all the time you spend in mine. You planned a mini golf tournament IN MY HOUSE. You made me look for a helmet and then didn't even stick around to watch me dance in it. I've caught you making out on my couch more times than I can count, and each time you almost gave me a heart attack. But, you have grown to be wonderful people and I am proud of you for that. I also am honored that you chose me to be the giver awayer of Sam tomorrow. Sam, Freddie, I wish you a life full of happiness. Okay I'm done." He dropped the mic on the floor.

"Aww, Spencer, thank you." Sam whispered, tears in her eyes. _My emotions need to quit it!_

"No problem." He smiled, went back to his seat and finished eating his cake.

"Claire, do you wanna say something now?" Freddie asked.

"Sure." She didn't plan on saying anything, but what the hey?

"Get them outta here. I wanna leave." Sam whispered in her ear as she passed her.

"Gotcha." She took the mic from Freddie. "Thank you everybody for coming. It's been…a pleasure having you as our guests this evening. We hope to see you at the ceremony tomorrow. For those who will not be attending the ceremony, we will see you at the reception. Thank you all! Goodnight." And she dropped the mic.

Freddie went up to his apartment and unlocked the door. Gibby and Brad opened the door and ran in carrying sleeping bags. Claire came up behind them with a smirk on her face. _Boys. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. _

Carly and Sam came up next. Carly went into her apartment to gather her things, because, for superstition's sake, she was spending the night at the Puckett residence with Sam and Melanie. Sam just stood in the hallway, staring at Freddie, but not saying a word. _This is so awkward. What do you talk about the night before you're supposed to get married? _She was still thinking that when Carly came out of her apartment, breathing heavily.

"Sam we NEED to go!"

"Why?"

"Because it's 11:55! You can't see your fiancé on the day of your wedding, it's bad luck. Now COME ON, let's go!" She pulled Sam into the elevator with her.

"Well, looks like I gotta go too." Claire said and started heading to the stairs. "Big day tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Will do. Night."

Claire sighed again as she walked down the stairs. Tomorrow was possibly the biggest day in her career as a wedding planner. She COULD NOT mess this up.

**(A/N: A few really long notes before this chapter comes to a close. First, my idea with Beth and the refusal to throw the petals. I was the flowergirl who WOULD NOT throw the petals. But not because I wanted to be difficult, just because I wanted to keep them. Next: Who is the band, and what is the song? You will have to stick around to find out :). I love the thing with Sam and her mom by the way. :D And Father McGurty, I just HAD to. I just LOVE how Spencer's speech and the ending turned out! More pictures are on my photobucket account, if you want to check them out, go to my page thing. Oh, and please give me a week or so before I update again. I am writing the wedding as a whole and then breaking it up into parts. I am having so much fun just thinking about what I am going to write! And, please review and tell me what you think! I don't know how to make my writing better if you don't give me suggestions! TTYL!) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**(A/N: Ha! I got it done two days early! Actually, I'm not done with the last chapter yet…but it's mostly song lyrics…so, yeah. Anyway, I spent all weekend on these chapters, so here's the first of the five! Haha enjoy! Oh and thank you for 10,000+ views! Woohoo!) **

Claire had gotten up bright and early this morning to prepare for what was probably going to be the most important day in her wedding planning career. She had plenty to do, yet there was something very important she needed handled, and she knew just who to go to to get it. She knocked on Apartment 8-D.

A frazzled Mrs. Benson answered the door. "Claire? It's…eight in the morning what are you doing here so early?"

"I need to talk to Freddie. Where is he?"

"He's in his room, but he's asleep so I don't think you should-" She didn't have the opportunity to finish her sentence, because Claire ran right past her in the direction of Freddie's room.

She opened the door. "Good morning sleepyheads!" Brad's head popped up from underneath his blanket. Gibby was lying on top of his sleeping bag playing with a piece of string. Freddie was still fast asleep. Claire took a pillow from the floor and hit him over the head with it. "Freddie WAKE UP!"

"I'm up Mom, I'm up." He paused in confusion when he realized who he was talking to.

"Good morning Freddie. I have a question. Where is your webcam?"

"Over there, but why…"

"Oh, no reason," she said as calmly as she could. "It's just…I got a call from the Washington State Penitentiary this morning. And a Mr. Carmine and a Mr. Chaz wanted to know why they were not able to view this wedding from their prison cells."

"Did you tell them to go onto -"

"I did! But the catch is, they want to be able to see Sam, and they want Sam to be able to see them. They already have their webcam set and ready to go."

"But that means-"

"Yeah. I'm going to have to lug a computer…onto a chair."

"Haha sucks for you!" Gibby laughed. Brad threw his pillow at him.

**(A/N:Just to let you all know, I'm really sick right now and my throat hurts so I can't talk, but I'm working through the pain for you guys! :) )**

"Sorry to hear about that. Do you need any help with it?" he asked, getting up from his sleeping bag.

"Maybe, I'll have to see how heavy the thing is, but as of right now, no." She said, grabbing Freddie's webcam from his computer and disconnecting it. "Well, I have to be at Sam's house right now, so, see ya later at the school. 1:30. DON'T BE LATE!"

"We won't, geez stop screaming woman!" Gibby said, putting his pillow over his head.

"Then get up."

"Fine."

"Thank you." She ran out of the apartment and didn't stop running until she hit the Puckett residence.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sam yelled as soon as Claire opened the door, scaring the hair stylist so much she dropped her curling iron.

"At Freddie's, I'm so sorry."

"WHAT? WHY? IS HE CHEATING ON ME? WITH…YOU?"

"Cheat- what? No! I just had to grab his webcam!" she said, holding up the tiny camera.

"Oh, okay. Wait…why did you need his webcam? Ow, you burn me with that thing again it's going to be going down your back!" she yelled at the hair stylist.

Claire cringed. She'd seen many bridezillas before but…none like this. "Because I got a call this morning and your Uncle Carmine and Cousin Chaz said they wanted to see-"

"I got the ice!" Carly announced as she walked into the room with Melanie following behind her. Both girls were already in their bridesmaids dresses.

"Great. Put it on my ear. It burns." Sam glared at the hair stylist.

"Yeah, so anyway, your uncle and cousin said they wanted to see your wedding and they wanted you to be able to see they attended your wedding in some way, so they had me get a webcam."

"Aww, they are so nice…when they're not threatening."

"Oh, boy that's true." Melanie nodded in agreement.

A knock came at Sam's door. It opened to reveal Mrs. Puckett, chewing on a piece of chicken. "Sam," she said in between bites. "someone is here to see you."

"Ok. Let 'em in." The door opened again to reveal an elderly woman in a fancy pantsuit with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh my god, J'MamMaw! What are you doing here?"

"You don't think I would miss my granddaughter's wedding, did you? And to think, we all thought Melanie was going to be the first one to get married!" she laughed to herself. "Oh, Melanie, that reminds me, how's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Ryan? Oh, he's just perfect. Yeah, I met him at boarding school and now he wants to go into school to become a veterinarian. He's so sweet. You know he's going to be at the wedding too? It's going to be so much-" **(A/N: Shout out to my little brother Ryan, who when he was little wanted to be a vet. He's on the wrestling and football teams at our high school and is awesome at what he does there! Love you Ryan!)**

"Yeah, yeah, enough about your nice little boyfriend. Carly, you have my dress right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's in the car."

"Wait, you're not going to change here?" Claire asked.

"Nope, Carly got the key to one of the classrooms from Principal Franklin. I called the make-up lady and told her to meet us there, too."

"Oh, all right. Let's go to the school then."

"Okay. Come on J'MamMaw."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm gonna come later with your mom."

"Oh. All right. Come on let's go!"

When they arrived at Ridgeway High School it was already 10:30. Sam nearly ran into the door whilst texting on her phone when Carly stopped her. "Sam, be careful."

"Oh, thanks Carls." She stepped through the door.

"Sam, who are you talking to?"

"Freddie."

"WHAT? Sam, you can't do that! It's bad-"

"Relax, Carly. I can't see him. Geez, you'd think YOU were the one getting married."

"Okay girls, go in there now." Claire said, motioning into a classroom. "I'll tell the make-up artist to go in there as soon as she gets here."

"Thanks Claire." Sam said as she walked in, giving Claire a small hug. "Let us know if you need help with anything, okay?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be perfect."

Boy, how wrong she was…

**(A/N: Haha cliffhanger! Thanks for taking the time to read this! And Special thanks to all who favorited/followed me and this story: 01daydreamer, addictedtochocolates, Anti-Creddie All Seddie, Brownsugar12, Cali-447, Chad-is-the-best, Dalayna, DannySamLover20, Embrace Your Inner Gibby, Frantic Romantic, Hi my name is Mia, JodieN, Lollypop99510, MoodyCoffeeWriter, PurplehAM138, seddieforever16, SeddieJathanFan, SeddiePhoDaWin, tiffhappyface24, xBeckyBooHerex, Xxpandagirl101xX, Zakuro120, 4everyoung, ****Dramione and ron can leave4evr****, ****Dwyn Arthur****, ****fatcakes477****, ****KittiesOnTheDarkSide****, ****lexiee878****, ****MissSeddie****, ****missshoppy56****, ****PurpleJerkWarrior****, ****randomnesslover****, ****SeddieShipper239****, ****SeddieWarriorForever****, ****the ectprincess****, ****vixxx****, ****zapkicked****, ****Zephyr Kay****, ****Seddieprincess23****, ****KiyokoMcCurdy****. You have no idea how long it took to type all those in. :D Sorry if I spelled any usernames wrong :( Anyway, thanks to you all and review please!)**


	22. Chapter 22: Wedding Crashers 20

Chapter 22

Wedding Crashers 2.0

**(A/N: The plot for this chapter was suggested by my friend, who for privacy's sake, from now on will be referred to as Lauryn Elizabeth. She is an awesome friend and has the funniest ideas! I have used a lot of her ideas in this story. Lauryn, you rock! This one is for you! :D )**

The make-up artist had arrived at 11:30,Sam's Aunt Dianne had dropped Beth off at noon, and by 12:15, Sam's make-up was done, and Melanie was halfway through getting both her hair and make-up done when they heard a commotion going on inside the church, which sounded like, if they could hear correctly, a bunch of quacking, and a teenage girl screaming. Then they heard Claire's voice, but they couldn't make out what she was saying. After a while Claire, who by now had put her hair into a small up do and changed into her prom-themed dress, came back into the room, not a hair out of place considering the things she might have had to face outside.

"Um, Carly, can I talk to you for a sec out here?"she asked a little uneasy.

"Sure." She said, and walked out the door.

"Okay. Carly, do you know a Mandy Valdez or a Nora Dirschlitt?"

"Yes, I do." This was a weird question…

"Were they invited?"

"Invited? HECK NO! Why do you ask?" She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Um, nothing, but um, yeah, they're here…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

"I won't, but we CAN NOT let Sam know about this!"

As if on cue, Sam opened the door. "Carly, are you coming? You need to get your hair and make-up do-" She was interrupted by a series of quacks and screams. "Okay, who is that? And why are they still here?"

"Sam," Carly said, a little uneasy. "We need to tell you something. Just promise me you won't freak out."

"Carly, it's my wedding day. Why would I freak out?"

"Promise me."

"Fine," Sam said, grabbing Carly's hand and shaking it as if they were closing a deal. "I promise you, I will not freak out, whatever it is."

"Okay. Nora and Mandy crashed the wedding."

"YOU LET NORA AND MANDY INTO MY WEDDING?" she screamed at Claire.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Get them out of here, and I might spare your life."

Suddenly, the door to the church opened and the fraternal twin terrors came out, running from security. (Mrs. Benson feared, since her son was a very successful web star and his wedding was going to be live on the internet, that someone was going to try to bomb the school, so she hired her old friend GunSmoke and his friend Machete to be the security for the day.) **(A/N: One more pop quiz: In the episode in which he appears, what TV show does GunSmoke watch, and what beverage does he say is "for ballerinas"?)**

"Omigosh! Look its Sam and Carly! Its Sam and Carly!" Nora screeched.

"Omigosh I know!" Mandy agreed.

Sam walked over to them, ready to start a battle. _Thank God I'm not wearing my dress yet._ "Why-no, how did you find out where my wedding was?"

"You don't know? The invitation is all over the internet!" Nora said.

"And so is the updated one!" Mandy added.

"So we decided to come down and surprise you!"

"What? Just because the invitation is on the internet doesn't mean you're invited!" Carly said. The security had just come through the door.

"Oh. It doesn't?"

"No! Now take them away!" Sam said to the guards. "And don't you EVER come back!" she said as they were being dragged away.

"But wait! We want to watch the wedding!"

"Then go on the internet!" Carly screamed. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least they're gone." Claire said. Carly and Sam glared at her.

"Here," Carly said, pulling a guest list out of her bag. "Why don't you go over to the entrance and make sure the people who come in are the people who are ON the guest list."

"I'll do that." She said, and ran towards the doors.

The side door opened, and Carly and Sam could hear Freddie's voice coming closer to them.

Carly gasped. "Go!" she whispered as she pushed Sam back into the room.

"Carly! Stop this!" She didn't. "Fine. I'll go. But this is really stupid." They both disappeared into the classroom.

Freddie, Brad, Gibby and Guppy came around the corner, all dressed up in their tuxedos.

"Did…you just hear the girls?" Brad asked.

"I dunno, but I don't like being here so darn early." Gibby said.

"Oh, well. We need to go into the church now. Let's do this." Freddie said, and walked through the church doors.

"I don't like this shirt. I want it gone." Guppy commented as he followed his older brother into the church.

**(A/N: This is the last chapter before the actual "wedding" takes place. And…you guys actually like this story? I can't believe it! You guys are so AWESOME! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Bye! :) )**


	23. Chapter 23: Here Goes Nothing

Chapter 22

**(A/N: Okay, I have come to the conclusion that I write better when I'm sick. I don't know why, I just do. Sorry for not updating on Tuesday. I have Theatre Tech after school because we have a play next month, and I need to be there to paint, and I wanted to wait a few days until this Twitter Blockage "Fiasco" wore off. Sorry to those who were blocked who never did anything, by the way. PM me if you want to hear my opinion. BOY, DO I HAVE AN OPINION! :D This, by the way, is your warning: Madisen is "in" this chapter. Not really, but, she is. I wrote this chapter weeks ago, and don't feel like changing it. Don't hate me. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, hi! Welcome to my story! Another shoutout to my wonderful friend, Lauryn Elizabeth who wrote part of this chapter for me (probably while her cardboard cutout of Robert Pattinson was staring at her). But tomorrow, we burn Robert at the stake! :D )**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Rachel and Jenna, two graduates of my high school who died in a car accident recently. Although I never knew you, I know many people who did. You girls will be missed. RIP :(**_

It was 1:15 when Claire knocked on the classroom door again. "Um… Sam? Can I come in for a sec?"

"Why…did my mother eat the cake already?"

"No…at least I hope not. Anyway, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, I was just gonna say that I was on my- Wow you look really pretty." She said, catching sight of Sam in her wedding dress with her hair and makeup done.

"Thanks. Now what is it that you were going to tell me?"

"Well, I was going through my email on my Pearpad," she said, holding up the big pear-shaped device. "And I got a video message. From Nevel."

"From Nevel? What does it say?"

"Yeah what does it say?" Carly chimed in.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She pushed a button, and the video began to play.

"Testing, testing." Onscreen Nevel said. "Okay. Hello Samantha. Hello Fredward. I know we haven't exactly been friends in the past, but today, I woke up and said, 'What the hey! Let bygones be bygones!' Anyway, despite our past arguments, I wanted to wish you a wonderful day on your wedding, and peace and happiness in the future. Also, that you should save this, because I'm never saying it again. Goodbye." The video stopped. **(A/N: Can I say something about the bygones be bygones part? I know this is really old, but I think they should have done that at William and Kate's wedding! Dianna's family should have sat with the Royal family, not Kate's! It was a wedding, come on! Okay, rant over. )**

"Wow…" Sam said. "That is…"

"So nice." Carly finished for her.

"Yeah, so anyway, your videographer and photographer are here, they're good, I promise. And your parents just got here. Carly, I got an email from your dad telling me to tell you to tell Spencer not to embarrass him, because he's going to watch it live with his shipmates in the submarine."

"Got it."

"Hey!" Claire turned around to see Beth staring at her.

"Why hello, Beth! Don't you look adorable today!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where's my ham?"

"Oh, I will give it to you later. At the reception." She hurried over to the corner and began to dial her sister on the phone. "Yeah, Jane, hi. Listen I'm going to need you to pick me up a ham…"

As Claire was talking on the phone, Sam began to breathe heavily.

` "Sam, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Carly asked her.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because how do I really know?"

"Know what?"

"If he really wants to marry me dang it!"

"Sam, why do you think he wouldn't want to-"

"Because! Of all the stuff I did to him in the past! The beatings, the names, the, the…" she looked faint. Melanie quickly slid a chair beneath her sister before she sat down.

"Sam, listen to me! Do you want me to find Freddie for you?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. I'm going." With that, she left the room, leaving Melanie and Claire to calm Sam down, and ran into the church to find Freddie.

"Freddie!" she said as soon as she spotted him, walking around the back of the church. "Listen, you gotta help me!"

"What? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"You…you really wanna marry Sam, right?"

"Carly, of course I do! Why would you think that?"

"Because Sam is having a panic attack."

"Oh my god. I need to go talk to her."

"No, you can't! It's against the law!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "How about I talk to her through the door?"

"No! That…could work. Okay, come on follow me."

"Sam?" Carly said, entering the classroom again. "Freddie is on the other side of the door. He wants to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! Freddie said from the other side of the door. "Sam, just come to the door."

"Fine." He heard movement on the other end of the door, then it stopped. He took that as the hint that she had come to the door.

"Sam. How could you think that I don't want to marry you? 'Cuz I do. I picture having a life with you! Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks. See you in there."

"See you in there."

They spent what felt like five minutes in the classroom just laughing together when Claire looked at her watch. 1:55.

"Oh my god we have five minutes. Carly, go find Brad. Melanie, go find Gibby. I'll go get Guppy and Spencer and bring them here. Get that thing outta my face it's not my wedding day!" she said as the camera flashed in her face. "Let's go people, let's go!"

Claire ran and found Spencer and Guppy, who were playing patty cake together in the back of the church. Freddie was sitting next to them, watching. "You," she said, pointing at him. "Go to the front of the church, right now."

"What…now?"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME JUST GO TO THE ALTAR NOW DANG IT!" she whisper-shouted. And off she went, dragging Spencer and Guppy along with her.

She got everyone in line, ran back into the church, told Jeremy to turn the camera on and connect it to the internet, motioned for the piano player to start playing, and quickly took her seat. _Here we go._

Carly and Brad, Melanie and Gibby, Beth and Guppy all walked down, and then it was Sam's turn. As Spencer took her down she looked around to see all the people who were staring back at her. She saw Wendy, Gibby's girlfriend Tasha, Melanie's boyfriend Ryan, Shelby Marx, her ex-boyfriend Jonah, Rip-off Rodney, two of Freddie's ex-girlfriends Valerie and Madeline, Carly's cousins who had come up from San Diego (one of whom looked freakishly like Carly), a computer screen that displayed her Uncle Carmine and Cousin Chaz, and closest to the front, one of Freddie's cousins, who had brought her boyfriend from Beverely Hills (she didn't know much about them as a couple, but she did know that before they got together, they had hated each other just like her and Freddie did. That, and that he had a rich father.) She couldn't believe that all these people had come for her and Freddie. _They are so sweet. Stop getting too emotional Sam, before you start crying! _**(A/N: All the characters that I wanted to put in but didn't, here they are! Oh, and who can tell me who I based Carly and Freddie's cousins off of? Specific names please!) **

Then she saw Freddie. The look on his face said it all. _I guess I look pretty hot._

"Are you ready for this?" Spencer whispered to her.

"Yep. Bring it on."

They then made their way to the altar, and Spencer took a seat in between Mrs. Puckett and Mrs. Benson, who were silently arguing with their eyes, because they both decided to wear the same dress to the ceremony, in different colors. _Yep. I picked a great seat._

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to blah, blah, blah." Father McGurty said "I don't think I need to ask if anyone doesn't approve of this marriage or else you wouldn't be here. But does anyone have an objection?"Sam shot the whole audience a deathly glare. "No one? Okay next thing. Samantha and Fredward have decided that they wanted to recite their own vows, so I'll let them take over now. Oh, but first we need the rings from the ring bearer?" He looked over at Guppy who was leaning against his brother, sound asleep.

"Guppy, wake up before I make you wake up!" Sam shouted. He groggily opened his eyes and handed both rings to his brother, who then handed them to Freddie.

**(A/N: The dialogue of the vows was written by my friend Lauryn Elizabeth. Haha we both had NO IDEA how to write vows, but I love what she came up with! Congrats to her for her first "published piece"!) **

"Sam," he said, grabbing her hands. "I vow to love the way you punch me if something doesn't go your way. I vow to always give you money to go to Build-A-Bra whenever necessary. I vow to help you with any pranks you feel necessary to pull... And I vow to always love you...no matter the circumstances." He slipped the ring on her left ring finger, ignoring the giggles behind him. _Who cares what they think? Every single line of that is true!_

Sam took a deep breath. _My turn. Here goes nothing._ "I vow to love the way you stop arguments before they start... I vow to always give you the last slice of ham, even if I want it. I vow to never put your life in harm's way. I vow to always love you... ...no matter the circumstances." More giggling. _If they don't shut up in the next sixty seconds..._She put the ring on his finger.

"Are we done now?" Father McGurty asked. Freddie nodded. "Okay. Blah Blah Blah. I now pronounce you husband and wife…Blah Blah Blah. You may now kiss the bride." Freddie didn't need to be told twice. "Okay," he said as soon as they were done with their smoochfest. "I now present to all you people Mr. and Mrs. Benson. Yeah, I don't really do weddings." Carly heard him mutter when he walked down the stairs as the audience began to cheer.

"Now come on! I want to see our reception room before everyone else does!" Sam said to Freddie, and ran out the doors in the direction of the reception room.

**(A/N: And that is it for this chapter! A bunch of pics are on my photobucket! (including Sam's Dress :D ) Check my profile! Don't leave me yet! We still have the reception! And don't you want to know what happens AFTER the wedding? Yeah, I do too! :D I bet a lot of you think this story is "purple-lacking", so if it's purple you people want, GOSH DARN IT purple is what you get! :D Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And tell me how you think Lauryn did with the vows! :) )**


	24. Chapter 24:Reveal of the Purple Palace

Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy day after Halloween! Here's your "treat" from me! lol But before you read, let me say something. I cannot guarantee a new chapter in the next few weeks (which kinda sucks, cuz this chapter ends on a little bit of a cliffhanger), but I WILL TRY. The reason for this is my school is doing a play, and I am always in the backstage crew, and we have to be at rehearsal EVERY DAY after school until like 8. :/ I will try to write, but if I can't, know that I'm still thinking about this story, and you guys :) Even ask Lauryn, because I talk about this almost every day. Haha Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! :)**

"Claire, just let me in. I wanna see it." Sam said.

"Why don't you go take some pictures?" Claire asked.

"The photographer already has 675 pictures. He even told us he doesn't want anymore until later. Just let us in!" Claire had been keeping them outside the reception room for at least twenty minutes. She kept looking in to check on something. _What is she looking at?_

"Relax, no one is going to see it before you. They're all at the cocktail hour in the cafeteria."

"So, half the people in there can't even drink! Just tell us why you won't let us in!"

"Fine. I'm waiting for the band to finish setting up." She peeked her head back in. "Which, they look like they are about done doing. Okay, come on in."

She opened the door and Sam gasped. With the help of special lighting, Claire had transformed the white room to a light purple, and there were purple flowers everywhere.

"Omigosh, it's so pretty! And I don't normally say things like that." Sam said.

"You did a really good job." Freddie added.

"Thanks."

They saw the band over by the stage having what seemed like a private discussion. A tall brunette girl turned around and immediately her mouth broke into a grin. "Omigosh! Hi guys! Congratulations! Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"A year and a half." Freddie said. (**A/N: Let's pretend it's 2012. I know the invite said otherwise, but who cares? Not me.)**

"Well, we are all so glad to be here! Thanks for having us!"

Claire silently began to giggle. This girl was way too peppy. There was no way Sam was her friend.

Another girl came up behind Brunette Peppy Girl. "Hi-hi! Omigosh this place is so purple it's like I'm inside a giant grape! Wheee!" she began to giggle uncontrollably.

_Okay, I changed my mind. Brunette girl is normal. This girl is nuts._

Soon the rest of the members of the band came over to express their congratulations and talk about random stuff that had happened on the plane and all this stuff Claire was not interested in. She began to inspect the room. Table 1. Check. Table 2. Check. When she got to her seat she found a plastic baggy on it, and in that baggy was a ham. _Thank you Jane._

After going through the rest of the tables she heard noises outside of the door. "They're coming!" she said, running over to Sam and Freddie. "You need to get out the other way! Go! Now! I'll find Carly, Melanie, Brad, and Gibby and tell them to wait with you!"

"Wait? They're not coming in before us?" Sam asked.

"No. Remember that one song and dance number we talked about?" Sam nodded. "Well that's when they come in. Now go." Sam and Freddie did as they were told and ran out the back door of the multi-purpose room.

Claire opened the door. "Welcome everyone!" she said to the crowd outside. "Please come in and find your seat!" After five minutes she ran over to the members of the band. "You guys ready?" she asked the two teenagers who were singing first. Brunette girl and her friend, a guy who was about the same age, nodded. She grabbed the mic and ran to the front of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I please present to you the guests of honor, Mr. and Mrs. Fredward and Sam Benson!" They walked in through the doors, huge smiles on their faces. The doors were quickly shut behind them. Carly and Melanie's dresses came into view right before the doors closed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to do things a little different at this wedding. We are going to do the First Dances BEFORE dinner. Okay, here we go." She got out of the way of Sam and Freddie as they made their way onto the dance floor, and nodded to the band. They nodded back, grabbed the mics and began to sing.

**(A/N: Stopping this chapter here! I want to hear from ALL OF YOU who you think the band is, based on the physical descriptions of them in this chapter, and from what the characters have said about them in previous chapters. Reread the story if you have to. I'll PM you if you got it right! And, before anyone says anything, No, the band is not AM, and the song is NOT Running Away. Like I said before, I want to be original! :p Oh, and can someone tell me what the heck a beta is? Just wondering...)**


	25. Chapter 25:Paint Pants

Chapter 25

Paint Pants

**(A/N:I'm back! :) The play went perfectly, thanks for asking. :p The title of this chapter has NOTHING to do with the actual chapter, I just wanted to call a chapter Paint Pants in honor of my trusty Paint Pants that have three years' worth of paint on them. If you want me to show you them I will put them on my photobucket page. :D I will also put the "Purple Palace" on there. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and thanks to: Brownsugar12, addictedtochocolates, KittiesOnTheDarkSide, and my friend Lauryn for answering my question at the end of last chapter, all four of whom got it right! Also I would like to thank them, and all other reviewers, for their very kind words and pieces of advice regarding my story! I really appreciate it! Song lyrics are going to be bolded and in italics, just so we are clear. One last note: Get out some crackers, because this chapter is really cheesy in the beginning! I had to stop a few times because I was laughing so hard.)**

**One more thing: I started another story called iMeet You or something like that :D Please read it if you get the chance :)**

From Chapter 24:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to do things a little different at this wedding. We are going to do the First Dances BEFORE dinner. Okay, here we go." She got out of the way of Sam and Freddie as they made their way onto the dance floor, and nodded to the band. They nodded back, grabbed the mics and began to sing:

_**The situation turns around enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it as long as you say it<strong>_

**_So tell me that you love me yeah_**  
><strong><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>**  
><strong><em>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>**  
><strong><em>There's nothing left to say<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>**  
><strong><em>Ohhh<em>**

Claire looked over at Sam and Freddie. They looked so happy right now, dancing and laughing together. _Awww._

_**Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it**_

_**So tell me that you love me yeah**_  
><em><strong>And tell me that I take your breath away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothing left to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me that you love me anyway<strong>_

"Hey," Freddie whispered into Sam's ear. "I've told you that I love you, right?"

Sam laughed. "Uh, yeah. I think you did."

"Okay then."

_**Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
>I can hear what you say<br>Know I know why know we can make it  
>If tell me that you love me yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
><strong>**And maybe if you take one more**_

_**So tell me that you love me yeah**_  
><em><strong>And tell me that I take your breath away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothing left to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me that you love me anyway<strong>_

The guests put all their cameras away and started to cheer, and started to walk towards the dance floor to get ready for the next song. But Claire quickly grabbed Andre's mic.

"Hold up, people. We have one more performance for all of you, with all the members of the bridal party. Here we go!" and handed the mic to the other boy who had stepped up next to Tori getting ready to sing. Claire then motioned over to Spencer, who ran and got ready to open the doors.

_**Suddenly my choice is clear  
>I knew it only you and I<br>Were standing here  
>And beautiful<br>Is all I see  
>It's only you I know it's true<br>It has to be**_

**_Well that money is a waste of fame_**  
><strong><em>You didn't earn it<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't deserve it<em>**  
><strong><em>True love doesn't cost a thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't try to buy it<em>**  
><strong><em>You can't return it<em>**  
><strong><em>(No, no, no, no)<em>**

**_Well_**  
><strong><em>Your friends are doing<em>**  
><strong><em>All the same things<em>**  
><strong><em>And my friends say,<em>**  
><strong><em>"Look at what you're wasting"<em>**  
><strong><em>But it doesn't matter<em>**  
><strong><em>If we change their minds<em>**

Suddenly Spencer opened the doors and Carly, Melanie, Gibby, and Brad ran in onto the dance floor. They were all doing the choreographed routine Carly had set up with Claire earlier, except for Gibby who was dancing like a maniac. Scratch that. He was dancing like a Gibby. A hyped-up-on-a-sugar-high Gibby. But it was perfect.

**_Suddenly_**  
><strong><em>I can see<em>**  
><strong><em>What I didn't before<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't care<em>**  
><strong><em>What they say anymore<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I'm falling, falling<em>**  
><strong><em>Finally falling, falling<em>**

**_I don't need all the finer things_**  
><strong><em>Diamond rings are nothin'<em>**  
><strong><em>So show me something<em>**

**_'Cause love is all I ever wanted_**  
><strong><em>And now I've got it<em>**  
><strong><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>**

**_My friends are wondering_**  
><strong><em>What you're thinking<em>**  
><strong><em>And your friends probably<em>**  
><strong><em>Think the same thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Well it doesn't<em>**  
><strong><em>Matter<em>**  
><strong><em>If we change their minds<em>**

**_Suddenly_**  
><strong><em>I can see<em>**  
><strong><em>What I didn't before<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't care<em>**  
><strong><em>What they say anymore<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I'm falling, falling<em>**  
><strong><em>Finally falling, falling<em>**

Claire laughed. They all looked like they were having so much fun, jumping and dancing around. She looked around at all the guests. They looked like they were enjoying it too. She breathed a sigh of relief. _You did good Claire. You did good._

_**If you can't find your love  
>When you're in it<br>Just forget it  
>It will change your mind<br>Once you get it  
>Don't you get it?<br>'Cause we did it (Yeah, we did it)**_

_**Suddenly**_  
><em><strong>I can see<strong>_  
><em><strong>What I didn't before<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>What they say anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm falling, falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally falling, falling<strong>_

The guests burst into applause, an even bigger one than the last song. Claire ran over as Tori's friend Beck handed her his mic. "Thank you! And please give a big round of applause to our Wedding Party: Carly Shay, Melanie Puckett, Gibby Gibson, and Bradley Riley!" The applause got even louder. "We welcome you to the Wedding Reception of Samantha Puckett-Benson and Freddie Benson! Please enjoy the food and have fun!" **(A/N I got Brad's last name off of a 48 Hours-like mystery show. Is it weird that I enjoy watching those? lol) **

Carly walked over to her seat next to Sam at the head table. She waited until everybody at the table had sat down until she turned to look at her best friend. "Sam, why didn't you change your name?"

"I did!" She replied while digging her fork into her piece of ham.

"No, you didn't! You just added to it using a hyphen thingy!"

"Oh, right. Because I want my last name, but Freddie wanted me to be a Benson. I told him there was no way in heck anyone would ever refer to me as Mrs. Benson. So he agreed to compromise with my last name having a little hyphen thingy. At least I didn't change my name to something comical like PuckettandBenson. **(A/N: Can anyone tell me what play/musical the last name PuckettandBenson is a reference to?:D)**

"Oh. Aww. That's sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, Carly, you know I love you, but can you please shut your face right now so I can finish my ham?" she said as she waved the waiter with the ham over, and put five more pieces on her plate.

"Yeah, sure." She turned her attention away from Sam and looked at the people sitting at the table around her. Melanie sat to her right, picking at her vegetarian pasta. Beth sat next to her cousin, who was digging in to the ham that Claire, who was at the end of the table next to Beth, got for her. She looked the other way. Freddie, of course, was sitting next to Sam, who was joking with Brad and Gibby next to him. She wondered what they were talking about… She looked at Guppy, who was having a thumb war with Spencer. It was clear this battle was not going to end good for Spencer. She chuckled to herself.

After a few more minutes, a lot of the guests had gotten up to dance to a song the crazy redhead was singing. She was actually pretty good. Even Claire had gotten up to dance after a nice boy had asked her. Sam whispered something to Carly, and both laughed while they dragged Freddie and Brad away from the table and out on the dance floor.

After about twenty minutes of dancing a boy with a puppet came up to the mic. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I have a song I would like to sing. Here I go. Ahem.

_**It's fun to run,**_

_**Its fun to play,**_

_**Its fun to make things out of clay.**_

_**Its fun to fill your car with gas.**_

_**Its fun to break things made of glass.**_

_**Broken glass can cut your hand and then **_

_**You'll bleed across the-"**_

Suddenly he was hit in the head by a high heeled shoe. "ROBBIE!" A voice that Sam recognized as belonging to a girl named Jade yelled. "THAT IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE SONG TO SING AT A WEDDING! YOU DO THAT AGAIN-HERE OR AT MINE AND BECK'S WEDDING-AND YOU WILL DIE! COMPRENDE?"

"Comprendo." He whispered into the mic.

"GOOD. NOW GET OFF THE STAGE!"

"Yes, mam." He said and scrambled off the stage while his puppet laughed at him.

Freddie chuckled. _These people are so WEIRD. _He was still laughing to himself when Wendy came up, giving both him and Sam a hug.

"Congratulations, you guys! I am so happy for you! I guess the iCarly fans will be on baby bump watch now. Sam's pregnant, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, no. We're not- we're not pregnant. We're not pregnant, right?" He said, turning to Sam.

"No." _God I hope we're not. I'm not ready for that yet._

"Oh. Well, maybe soon. Oh, I love this song!" She exclaimed, making her way back to the dance floor. "Congrats again!"

"That was weird." Freddie whispered to himself. _I wonder how many other people here think we are-you know what, I don't really wanna think about it._

One of the boys in the band came up to the mic. "We are taking a short break right now, but if anyone wants to sing karaoke while we are gone, by all means, you are welcome to." He then turned on the karaoke machine behind him.

Two girls walked up to sing at the same time. Carly recognized them from girls who went to their school. One girl moved out of the way so that the other could sing before her. The girl started to sing a slow song. It was slow, but it wasn't too slow that the only way you could dance to it is if you were dead. **(A/N: Because the dead can't move! Hahahahaha *Crickets* Okay, then.)**

_**Yeah  
>Whenever you need someone to talk to I wanna be the one you can run to make things right you know you can call me Whenever you feel down or too lonely you need a friend someone who will come through every time, you know you can Call Me<strong>_

**_You know you're not alone I wanna let you know everybody hurts sometimes hearts are made of glass but the hurt won't last, it will be alright_**  
><strong><em>Sometimes we're strong sometimes we crumble, I'll catch you when you fall.<em>**

**_Whenever you need someone to talk to I wanna be the one you can run to make things right you know you can call me Whenever you feel down or too lonely you need a friend someone who will come through every time you know you can Call Me_**

**_A brother in the rain shelter from the pain let me be your safe place_**  
><strong><em>I won't disappear I'll always be here, when the love breaks<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes we're strong sometimes we crumble, I'll catch you when you fall<em>**

**_Whenever you need someone to talk to I wanna be the one you can run to make things right you know you can call me Whenever you feel down or too lonely you need a friend someone who will come through every time you know you can Call Me_**

**_I know how it feels to be broken hearted, fallin' apart is true_**  
><strong><em>But you are the one that brought me back now it's my turn to be there for you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Any time you want now<em>**  
><strong><em>You can Call Me<em>**  
><strong><em>Any time you need a friend<em>**  
><strong><em>All you do is just when, yeah any time that you like day or night call my number<em>**

**_Whenever you need someone to talk to I wanna be the one you can run to make things right you know you can call me Whenever you feel down or too lonely you need a friend someone who will come through every time you know you can Call Me_**

Then the second girl walked up. She looked kinda shy, hiding behind her long, wavy brown hair. She started to sing. The song she chose to sing was much faster than the other girl's.

_**I turn the hands off the clock back again  
>I'm trying to stop and rewind...<br>Uhhhh  
>I've learnt to say what I feel<br>It hurts, but thats how I knew it was real  
>You said "It's too late"<br>But I wanna rewind...**_

_**And I break through  
>To tell you the truth<br>That the best of me  
>Left with you<br>One more try  
>Forget goodbye<br>I swear I'll get it right  
>This time<br>I wanna rewind...  
>I wanna rewind...<strong>_

_**I saved every text  
>Can't erase<br>The feeling I get when  
>I pick up you<br>I wanna rewind...**_

_**And I break through  
>To tell you the truth<br>That the best of me  
>Left with you<br>One more try  
>Forget goodbye<br>I swear I'll get it right  
>This time<br>I wanna rewind...  
>I wanna rewind...<strong>_

_**I've got nothing to lose  
>So I look you in the eyes<br>And let my feelings fly...**_

_**Baby, I love you  
>I'm telling the truth<br>That the best of me  
>Left with you<br>One more try  
>Forget goodbye<br>I swear I'll get it right  
>This time<strong>_

_**And I break through  
>To tell you the truth<br>That the best of me  
>Left with you<br>One more try  
>Forget goodbye<br>I swear I'll get it right  
>This time<br>I wanna rewind...  
>I wanna rewind...<strong>_

_Wow, these girls are good! _Carly thought. _Maybe I should-_But then the band came back in, along with their crazy manager, who took a seat at one of the tables and began to eat the leftover ham. _Ah, maybe later._

A few hours later, after all the songs had been played and the cake had been eaten-or rather, thrown at all the guests by none other than the bride, who laughed like a maniac while doing so-the band was getting ready to leave.

"Okay, thank you for having us!" Tori said into the mic. "We had a-"

"Wait!" Carly said, running up to the stage, whispering into Tori's ear. Tori nodded.

"Okay looks like we have a few more songs to play!" She handed the mic to Carly.

"Sam, Freddie, your relationship, it makes me laugh sometimes, and sometimes it makes no sense at all, but I want to sing this song because every time I hear it, it reminds me of you. And then I laugh." She motioned to the band to start playing the song.

_I know this song._ Sam thought. "Oh, geez," she laughed.

**_My heart booms  
>At the speed of light<br>But the exit sign's  
>Always on my mind<br>Always in my sight  
>I can say that I<br>Really want to stay  
>But the devil inside<br>Always wins the fight  
>Always gets his way<em>**

**_Jump out the window_**  
><strong><em>Gotta get out on the highway<em>**  
><strong><em>When things are getting too attached<em>**  
><strong><em>I need an escape<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm seeing stars and there is<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing more that I hate<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby, there's something that I gotta say<em>**

**_It's disgusting how I love you_**  
><strong><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you're messing up my name<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>**  
><strong><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>**  
><strong><em>It's disgusting<em>**  
><strong><em>It's disgusting how you changed me<em>**  
><strong><em>From a bandit to a baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>**  
><strong><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<em>**  
><strong><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>**

**_My mind blinks_**  
><strong><em>Like a traffic light<em>**  
><strong><em>It's green and red<em>**  
><strong><em>And stop and go<em>**  
><strong><em>Changing all the time<em>**  
><strong><em>And it makes me scared<em>**  
><strong><em>That I haven't left<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm still right here<em>**  
><strong><em>More, more, more or less<em>**

**_Jump out in traffic_**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I gotta go my own way<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart is slipping, too intense<em>**  
><strong><em>I need an escape<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm seeing stars and there is<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing more that I hate<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby, there's something that I gotta say<em>**

**_It's disgusting how I love you_**  
><strong><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you're messing up my name<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>**  
><strong><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>**  
><strong><em>It's disgusting<em>**  
><strong><em>It's disgusting how you changed me<em>**  
><strong><em>From a bandit to a baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>**  
><strong><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<em>**  
><strong><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>**

**_Chapter by chapter_**  
><strong><em>I'm falling faster and faster<em>**  
><strong><em>Becoming manic, the magic<em>**  
><strong><em>It's so romantic, I panic oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit the eject button but<em>**  
><strong><em>It must be stuck, something's up<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm drifting out<em>**  
><strong><em>Right over the brink, baby<em>**

**_It's disgusting how I love you_**  
><strong><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you're messing up my name<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>**  
><strong><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>**  
><strong><em>It's disgusting<em>**  
><strong><em>It's disgusting how you changed me<em>**  
><strong><em>From a bandit to a baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>**  
><strong><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<em>**  
><strong><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>**  
><strong><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>**

The audience started to cheer, but Carly went right on talking. _The faster I do this, the faster I am outta here!_ "Okay, I just want to sing this one, because I sand it at a wedding long ago, and I just feel the need to sing it again."

_**I saw you there, so beautiful  
>You stopped and stared, so magical<br>Then you asked me for my name  
>And we took an out town train<br>Before you leave, get up to go  
>I wanna know<strong>_

**_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_**  
><strong><em>Watching movies on Sunday?<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<em>**  
><strong><em>Making faces in the station?<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like, I need to know<em>**  
><strong><em>What do you like? before you go<em>**

**_You walk me home, so wonderful_**  
><strong><em>It starts to snow, it's incredible<em>**  
><strong><em>Now we're walking up my street<em>**  
><strong><em>And you slowly turn to me<em>**  
><strong><em>You're three inches from my lips<em>**  
><strong><em>But before we do this<em>**

**_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_**  
><strong><em>Watching movies on Sunday?<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<em>**  
><strong><em>Making faces in the station?<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like, I need to know<em>**  
><strong><em>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<em>**

**_Show me the place where you come from_**  
><strong><em>And the places you dream of<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know everything you are<em>**  
><strong><em>But before we get that far<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like, I need to know<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like, before you go<em>**

**_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_**  
><strong><em>Watching movies on Sunday?<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<em>**  
><strong><em>Making faces in the station?<em>**

**_Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_**  
><strong><em>Watching movies on Sunday?<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<em>**  
><strong><em>Making faces in the station?<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you like, yea yea yea yea<em>**

Sam ran u onto the stage to give Carly a hug. Claire came up behind them.

"So, what did you think?" She asked Sam.

"Best wedding ever. Not like I'd ever been to one before." She grabbed Carly and Freddie's hands and dragged them out the door. "Now let's go home. I'm tired."

**(A/n: I'm tired too! But in preparation for my doctor's appointment tomorrow, I must be sleep deprived! Oh, joy! Anyway, the "wedding" is officially over (longest chapter ever!), but I will continue this story! What happens next? Hmm…I don't know. "Song List" from the wedding is on my profile, along with more photobucket photos. If you want to know what I have been doing over my little break, I have been painting…and reading. And… last weekend I went to a wedding reception and saw this guy I haven't seen in like a year…He's still cute. Just saying. Oh, Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers in the US! Please Review! :) )**


	26. Chapter 26: And Away We Go

Chapter 26  
>And Away We Go<p>

**A/N: I'm really into naming chapters now… Anyway, sorry I have not updated in a week I've been-oh, let's face it I've been watching Glee. :D And this shall be my only update this week, I am going to the state Theatre Festival with my school over the weekend. And I still need to update iMeet You…maybe next week. :D Now, enough about me, where were we…**

Claire laughed and followed them out of the school. She had arranged to stay at Carly's for the night since her house was over thirty minutes away. She was grateful that the Shays had such a…roomy apartment.

As they made their way to the eighth floor of Bushwell Plaza, Freddie heard his phone go off. The I Love You song from Barney began to blare from his phone.

_**I love you  
>You love me<br>We're a happy family  
>With a great big hug and<br>A kiss from me to you  
>Won't you say you love me too?<br>**_(Don't blame him! He had tried to change it a million times but even he couldn't figure out the password that he needed to change it!)

He groaned. It could only be one person. He pushed the talk button. "Hi Mom." he said, ignoring the giggles from the three girls around him.

"Hi Freddiebear. So listen, I'm at the airport waiting for my flight, but then I figured why not cancel my ticket for the flight today and just go with you and Sam tomorrow?"

"No! I mean…uh…don't you want some time to yourself on the beach before me and Sam get there?" The elevator stopped at the eighth floor and all four of them got off. Freddie stopped in front of the apartment door and all three girls looked at him attentively, not moving an inch.

"Well, I suppose so. I hope I packed enough sunblock. And cloudblock. And bug spray."

"What would you need bug spray for?"

"Do you KNOW how many bugs there are in Florida that were born to kill?"

"Mom…"

"Oh, they are calling my seat number! I have to go. Don't forget to bring more bug spray! There's a five gallon jar of it in the cabinet."

"Yes, Mother."

"Love you! Goodbye!"

He hung up. "Well, that was an interesting conversation."

"What was?" Claire HAD to ask.

"Well, I just learned we have a five gallon jar of bug spray in the cabinet, compliments of my mother."

"Oh. Okay…"

"Yeah, but it's okay now because she is boarding her plane to Miami as we speak. She'll be out of our hair for two weeks."

"Yay!" Sam said. "Now I don't have to deal with Crazy! For TWO WHOLE WEEKS!"

"For Sam, this is heaven." Carly whispered to Claire.

"I can see that."

"Okay, well, I guess we will see you next week when you get back then…" Carly said, turning her key in the lock.

"Wait! Carly, before you go, take this." Freddie said, handing over his Pearphone.

"Why…would I need your Pearphone?"

"In case my mom calls."

"Oh."

"Sam, give her yours too."

"Your mother doesn't even like me! Why would she call me?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." She handed her phone to Carly.

"Okay, well, I'll see you next week then." Carly said as she gave her two best friends a hug. Claire then did the same.

"I hope you guys have a wonderful…uh…trip."

"Thank you for helping us with our wedding, Claire. We will miss you."

"Oh, no way! Don't think you're going to get rid of me that easy! I'm going to be popping by every now and then because you guys are way too much fun for me to leave and never come back!"

"Okay, then." Freddie said, laughing, as he opened the door to his apartment. "Come on, Sam. Waterpalooza opens in six hours and I know you want to ride all those waterslides!"

"Okay!" Sam said, rushing into the apartment to begin packing up her stuff.

"Have fun!" Carly said, laughing to herself as she shut the door.

**THE END**

…**lol just kidding! I love this story way too much to finish it now! And you all are way too nice to me, I don't want to disappoint you! I have awesome ideas for the next four-ish chapters (while Sam and Freddie are away, because remember, I don't write those kinds of things!) for Carly and her relationship (could we call it a relationship? I don't know.) with Brad. And I'll put Gibby somewhere in there too. And I was so sad that I was going to have to get rid of Claire (because Claire is me, if I were an outgoing, over-obsessed wedding planner) that I decided not to! She'll stick around…just not in every single chapter like she previously did. Okay, please review and I will see (well, not really, but you know what I mean) you all next week! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**I'm back, fresh off the theatre bus, and I come bearing good news: we won! We got at least one winner in every category we entered, and I am so proud of my theatre family! :) And I learned the art of Stage Fighting, Stage Sword Fighting, and how to paint realistic-looking bricks and stones. Yep, it was fun.**

**Today, I want to dedicate this chapter to my theatre family, for making me laugh all weekend and for the little bits of inspiration for the chapter they have given me. Also, I want to dedicate this to my little brother, who turns 15 today. Happy Birthday Ryan! :)**

Carly yawned as she walked down the stairs. She spotted Spencer sitting in front of the TV, watching _Celebrities Underwater _and eating a bowl of cereal simultaneously. "Hey," she greeted her brother, walking to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Good morning. Wow, that was some wedding, wasn't it?" Spencer asked, not even glancing up from the TV.

"Yeah…it…was." Carly responded, pulling out a bowl of fruit from the back of the fridge, smelling it and throwing it in the garbage. _Nasty. _She began to pull out the ingredients to make herself a waffle.

"Where's Claire?" Spencer asked, still not looking up from his drowning celebrities.

"Upstairs, asleep, on the floor. She passed out from exhaustion right after she walked into my room, and she was still breathing, and she looked so peaceful just lying there that I didn't want to wake her up."

"Ah, that's nice."

"…So after that I robbed a bank."

"Wonderful."

"…and then I ran around in the park naked."

"Must have been a good time." Spencer said softly.

"And then I came back here and thought about how I really need a boyfriend."

"That's ni-WHAT? Oh, no no no no no no!" Spencer said, jumping off the couch. "No way is my little sister going to get a BOYFRIEND!"

"Okay, okay. And all that other stuff I said, I didn't really do it."

"What other stuff?"

"The stuff that…What was the last thing you remember me saying?"

"That Claire was asleep upstairs."

"Oh my god."

"What-You know what, never mind. Just go get Claire, tell her to get dressed, and then we shall go out for breakfast at Gallini's! Now run!"

"Didn't you just eat breakfast?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! NOW RUN!"

"Okay!" Carly said, running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I can't do it man, I can't do it."<p>

"Brad, YES YOU CAN!" was Gibby's response. He sat down on Brad's computer chair in his bedroom. Brad had called him earlier with an "emergency" and since Freddie was unavailable, Gibby was Brad's second right hand man. "Remember that one day when I came over, and we were bored so we started watching that old show with your sister? You know, the one about the guy who loved the girl, but was always too embarrassed to tell her, and then one day she found out, but by that time she was in another country and it was over a webcam and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. What's your point?"

"My point is, you don't want to end up like that guy. You don't want to wait until it's too late to ask Carly out on a date, now do you?"**(A/N: wait-late-date! It rhymes! And that was not intentional!)**

"No, I guess not…but remember that other episode we watched where they are both back at the school and he falls down the stairs and then they kiss and they're all happy and-"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"Gibby screamed. "Now get on that phone, call that girl, AND ASK HER OUT ON A DATE! OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

"Okay, okay, geez. I'm calling her." He got out his cell phone and began to dial.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Finally learned how to use page breaks. Wonder if it's gonna show up when I post it…)**

"Oh my god that is SO sad!" Carly said, as her and Claire watched the newest movie on the _Dramatic Girly Girls Network, Tears That Keep On Falling_.

"I know!" Claire said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I wonder how they are able to do a scene like that without crying!"

"I don't know, it's just so sad!" Carly burst into tears.

"Oh, geez." Spencer said as he walked through the living room. He sat down in a chair. "What 'tear jerker of the year' are you watching this time?"

"_Tears That Keep On Falling._ And it is SO SAD!" Carly burst into tears again.

"Shut up, it is not!" He glanced at the TV for a minute. "Oh my god it is! Can someone please pass the tissues?" He said while wiping tears from his eyes.

Claire passed him the tissue box, and all of a sudden, Carly's phone started to ring. "Hello?" she answered, her voice still breaking a little bit.

"Hey, Carly." A familiar voice said on the other end.

"Oh, hi Brad." How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?" Carly could hear a voice in the background scream, "JUST ASK HER ALREADY!"

"Is that Gibby?"

"Yeah…"

"What is Gibby doing at your house?"

"Long story. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie later today, maybe five-ish?"

"Umm… yeah that sounds great. See you then."

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Bye." Ahe hung up the phone, then looked up. "I've got a date with Brad."

"Omigosh you do? Congratulations!" Claire answered. "When is it?"

"At Five." She looked at her phone. 1:44pm "Oh my god I have to go!"

"Go what?"

"I have to make myself look attractive!" She ran up the stairs. **(A/N: Anyone remember that line? Or a variation of that line? ;D)**

"I have the right to deny or approve any outfit you put on!" Spencer said, running up the stairs after her.

Claire looked at her calendar. The date read: September 3rd. _Hmm. Looks like I have a new wedding to plan. Or pre-plan anyway._

**A/N: hahahaha Claire :p Anyway, that's it for today! Please review! Oh, and what did you think of last chapter's ending? The "THE END" part? I thought it was hilarious, and had perfect placement in the story too. But, that's just me. Thanks to all new readers/followers/alerters whatever you want to call it. I PM'd you all personally about it, but thank you! I really appreciate it! You're the reason I have been writing this story for so long! (You are also the reason why Lauryn listens to me for hours on end about how many views I have, and from where, and what my reviewers said, and blah blah blah. I appreciate her for that too! Thank you Lauryn! I appreciate you and your very attentive listening! ;) Oh, one more thing: next chapter I shall tell you why I was fangirling on the bus back from theatre fest! HaHa! :) )**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Hola! I am back! A hello to my twitter friends, you know who you are! Ok, I know not many people care, but the reason I was fangirling on the way back from theatre fest was the people in front of me went from playing a game of "Truth or Dare" to "Make-out Fest". I did not participate. Anyway, in this chapter I am including a parody of "The Ballad of Sam and Freddie" (written by eleanorr1gby, first published 8/3/11). Why? I have no idea. I'm not going to force you to read it (mostly because it's rated M, and I'm pretty sure a few of you on here are 12), but I am going to say I liked the plot. Keep in mind, if you have read it, that Carly is...prude, ok, I kinda am too, but not as much as she would be. :p This chapter is kind of a filler…but next chapter I am going to have a little fun with. **

"OKAY, FINE! THEN CAN I WEAR THIS?" Claire heard from her spot on the couch. Carly and Spencer had been arguing over outfit choices for the past TWO hours, and it was beginning to get entertaining. Claire then heard Spencer saying something, but it was muffled so she could not make out what he was saying. Three minutes later Spencer came back down the stairs again.

"She found her outfit." He announced, and then walked into his room.

_Okay, then._ She turned when she heard Carly coming down the stairs. "Hey…you look very pretty."

Carly wore a light pink t-shirt that had tiny jewels all over it, and a jean skirt that went down just past her knees. _So that's what all that arguing must have been about._

"Thanks! I think the skirt is a bit too long, but hey, whatever." She looked at her watch. "It's almost four. I need to go do my hair now."

"Okay, have…fun with that."

Claire opened her phone and began typing on her Flitter page. She had a lot of messages, most congratulating her on her great job she had done with the wedding. She smiled. _I love life._

By the time she was done answering all her messages, Carly had come back down and was ready to go.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay here while you're out? My mom is at home preparing for a family reunion tonight, and I really don't want to go home and help her."

"Sure. The fire extinguisher is right over there if you or Spencer need it."

"Okay, and remember bowtie man!"

"Got it. Bowtie-what?"

"Bowtie man. Bowtie man never does anything stupid."

"Oh. Okay. Bye." Carly closed the door behind her, a confused look on her face.

**(A/N: Bowtie man: :)8 Awesome, right?)**

* * *

><p>"Okay," Brad said, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "So…your brother…lit your METAL Christmas tree on fire?"<p>

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Long, confusing story."

"What else has your brother lit on fire?"

"Can you give me a minute? I need to think about this." By now they were both laughing. Patrons of the Groovy Smoothie stared at them as if they were insane.

"Hey!" T-bo yelled from his place behind the counter. "You want to buy pudding on a stick?"

"No!" Carly answered.

"How did he get…"

"No one knows."

"I have magical voodoo powers!" T-bo answered.

"I bow down to you, voodoo master!"

Carly laughed. Brad was hilarious. How in the world did she get a guy like this?

Carly checked her phone. "Oh, it's six o' clock. I told Spencer I would be home in fifteen minutes. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"That's okay; I gotta be home soon too. Can we do this again?"

"Definitely." She pushed the door open and walked out.

* * *

><p>As Carly walked toward her front door, she noticed a note on it.<p>

"_Carly, went to take a nap. Probably won't wake up until tomorrow. Please be quiet, and be good. Leave a note if you plan on going out tonight. Love, Spencer."_ **(A/N: Made an actual note from Spencer. On my photobucket account. :p)**

_Oh, all righty then. _She turned the key in the lock and went inside.

Carly went over to her computer to check her email. _Spam, spam, spam._ She thought as she scrolled down. _Message from Freddie. This should be entertaining._

"_Hi Carly, How are things at home? Things here are, well, let's just say due to a squabble between Sam and the water park mascot, we are now under hotel room arrest for the next 18 hours. See you soon, Freddie_

_Carly, this is Sam. I just don't get it! I mean, he was handing out balloon! What, did he expect me to pay for it? Who brings money into a water park anyway? Tomorrow, that dolphin is GOING DOWN! Luv, Sam_

_PS. 17 HOURS 54 MINUTES 39 SECONDS!"_

_I was right. That was entertaining. Spam, spam, spam…__Oh. A message from Wendy. I wonder what this is about._ She clicked on the message.

_"Carly, was looking online 1 day and found this. Did you know people write stories about your show? Well, they do and I thought this one was cute and I wanted to share. Happy reading!_

_Talk to you soon, Wendy"_

_Hmm... "The Song of Freddie and Sam." Sounds cute. _She clicked on the link and began reading.

She was still reading when Claire woke up from her nap. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked, walking over to Carly at the computer.

"Reading a story about Freddie and Sam that my friend sent me."

"Oh cool can I read it with you?"

"Yeah, sure." she said as she clicked the link to the next chapter.

Carly and Claire read silently. About halfway through the chapter both sets of eyes widened. As soon as the chapter was over, Carly clicked the little red x in the corner.

"Well that was..."

"Really descriptive."

"Yep…"

"Omigosh I have to get home!" Claire said as she noticed the little time box in the corner of the monitor.

"Why?"

"It's my sister Jane's birthday and we're having a get-together so we can celebrate."

"Oh, can I come?"

"…Why?"

"Because it sounds like fun! And Spencer's going to asleep for the rest of the night anyway."

"Well, okay I guess…" she responded, putting on her jacket.

"Yay!" she said as she jotted down a quick note to Spencer. "So, who's going to be there?"

"My parents and all my brothers and sisters."

"How many of you are there?"

Claire laughed. "Let's put it this way: If my parents had a few more kids, we'd beat the Duggars." She said as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"The who?"

**A/N: And, scene! I will assume everyone knows who the Duggars are. Everyone except Carly, that is. :D I loved writing this. I laughed at my own joke. Lame, I know. But it was funny! A quick story: I was texting Lauryn (my unofficial beta. She's mine, you can't have her. :D) and was saying how in the situation I was in I was acting like the drunk girl who loves the sound of her own voice and talks to fill the awkward silences, and her response was "HAHAHAHAHAHA omg that's true :D" WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? lol She's awesome. Been helping me for 15 chapters (I think) so SHE CAN'T LEAVE! :p Review, if you want to, and see you next time! :)**


	29. Chapter 29: We Are FAMILY

Chapter 29

We Are FAMILY!

**Tis the season to be jolly, FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! I'm in a holiday mood today. It's snowing outside! :) This MIGHT be the last chapter for this year because I am going away next week. But I will bring my notebook so I can write chapters FOR BOTH stories while I am away. And I will make sure to post both new chapters on the best holiday of the year, January 3****rd****. lol So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy New Year! (sorry if I misspelled any of those) Lauryn and I thank you for over 15,000 views! AHH! :) I'm gonna have fun with this chapter… :D On with the show!**

Carly walked into the Williams household, and immediately felt like she had walked into one of those college parties you see on MTV. There were people everywhere. Babies crying on the floor, children fighting over a Buzz Lightyear toy. It was nuts.

"Where are we?" She whispered to Claire. "I'm scared."

"Haha, relax. Let me introduce you to my siblings."

"Okay. But I'm still scared."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Those little boys over there," she pointed to the boys fighting over the Buzz Lightyear toy. "are my little brothers, Jacob, Patrick, and Frankie."

_Jacob, Patrick, Frankie. Not so hard._

"And over there," Claire continued, pointing to a table where four men and a woman were sitting, probably early twenties, having a heated discussion about politics. "Those are my older brothers Josef, Josh, Jordan, and Freddy, and my older sister Beatrice."

_Oh, geez. How old were Claire's parents?_

"And over there," she said, pointing to a corner where six girls were playing dress up, "are my younger sisters Jamie, Haley, Jenna, Kelly, Emma, and Kaitlyn. But where are-Oh, there they are." She dragged Carly over in the direction of the kitchen. "This is my older sister, Jane, and my oldest sister, Pina."

"Pina?"

"Before she was born, my parents liked pina coladas…"

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

Carly got a second look at them. Pina didn't look like she was older than twenty-six, so Claire's parent's couldn't be that old… "Any other siblings I have to meet?"

"No… oh, wait. Then there's me. Hi my name is Claire."

"Hi, Claire. Nice to meet you." Carly said sarcastically.

"Claire! Oh, honey! Thank goodness you're home! We need someone to watch the children while I'm cooking!" Carly heard a voice say behind her. She turned around to see a woman no older than fifty hugging Claire. _That's probably Claire's mother._

"Mom," Claire said, turning her mother's attention to Carly. "This is my friend, Carly Shay."

"The girl from the Internet?" Carly nodded. "Oh, Carly, it is very nice to meet you. We have heard a lot about you and your friends from Claire." She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Isn't that the web show where you used to have a really big crush on that one guy? What was his name?"

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay. I know the rule. No embarrassing your daughter in front her friend. Got it. Can you please go watch the kids now?"

"Yeah, I'm on it. Carly, you want to come with me?"

"Sure…"

Carly went to go play with the little boys, who were now fighting over who would get to play Woody. That didn't last long. Pretty soon the little girls recognized her as "the girl who is on the posters all over Claire's room", and ran over to her, all speaking at once. Carly laughed at the embarrassing Claire stories they told her, and looked up at her friend, who was now sitting in a chair, with her head in her hands. Carly could tell her face was bright red.

Suddenly Claire stood up. "Okay, that's enough of story time! Carly, how about you and me go help my mom in the kitchen?"

"Okay. They're so cute!" she whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

"They're all club members of "Hey, Claire's skin tone is normal! Let's make her face the color of a traffic light!" Seriously, they have badges and everything."

"That's true," Claire's mom added. "I've walked in on meetings." She glanced at all the food on the table. "Looks like everything's done. Claire, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure." She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Sixteen pairs of eyes looked up at her. "Hey!" she screamed. "Dinner's ready! Come and get it before it's gone!"

Needless to say, there was a stampede. Plates and napkins and utensils went flying everywhere. "How do you deal with this on a daily basis?" she asked Claire as people crowded around her, pushing her out of the way to get to the food.

"Deal with what?"

In the midst of the food tornado, Carly noticed a man around the same age as Claire's mom come down the stairs. "I heard the dinner whistle! Where is the food?"

"Over here Dad!" Claire's sister named Jane answered. "How was your nap today?" she asked over the chaos?

"Great. Nobody came to bother me this time!"

Carly looked at the food table. Serving plates filled with burgers, tacos, Chinese food, pasta, chili, and French fries lined the table. Claire had told her on the way over that since there were so many of them, they had a lot of different types of food to choose from at family gatherings. _This family is nuts._ she thought as she grabbed a taco from the "buffet line", only to have it taken off her plate by one of the little boys a second later. She sighed as she grabbed another, closely guarding it by putting her hand over it as she walked to the massive size dining room table. She sat next to Claire at the end. She ate her food in silence, because if another voice was added to the conversation, she was afraid that the Williams' neighbors would call the police and complain of a public disturbance.

"So, Carly, Claire tells me you do a web show." Claire's father said. "How's that working for you?"

"Pretty good, we get a few million viewers a week, and they seem to really enjoy the show, I'm just lucky that we have so many supporters."

"Dad, didn't you know that most of us at the table here watch iCarly?" Claire asked.

"No, honey. I'm always at work. Speaking of which," he turned to Carly, pulling a card out of his pocket. "If you're any in some sort of legal trouble with this show of yours, here's my card."

"DAD!"

"What kind of legal trouble?" Carly asked.

"Song copyright infringement, photo copyright infringement, if you get sued by a viewer, and things like that."

"Why would we get sued by a viewer?"

"There are lots of reasons. Maybe they want your money…"

"Maybe they're just crazy." Claire added. "Like that girl who sued Justin Bieber **(ha! Microsoft Word said "Bieber" is spelled wrong! Guess he's not taking over the world! Anyway…)** because she said he was the father of her baby."

"Justin Bieber has a baby?"

"Geez, do you watch the news? Do you read the celebrity headlines? Do you listen to the radio?"

"Well, no."

"Then you need to."

"Anyway," Claire's dad interrupted. "If you have any legal trouble, any kind at all, call my firm and we'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

Claire's mother suddenly came out of the kitchen. "We are singing Happy Birthday now! Dave, get the lights." She ordered her husband, who ran over to the light switch to turn off the lights. Carly got a quick look at Jane's cake. It had Sam and Freddie on it. _Oh, geez. _Claire laughed when she saw the look on her face. Carly shot her a look and then began to sing with the family:

**(A/N: The song "Happy Birthday to You" is copyrighted, so I will give credit now: the publishing rights are owned by John F. Sengstack and Summy-Birchard Music. That's why Freddie said "Not BD!" or whatever he said at Sam's birthday party.)**

"Happy Birthday to You,

Happy Birthday to You,"

That's when Carly lost them. She continued to sing the traditional tune, while everyone else continued with:

"You are getting old now,

Happy Birthday to You!"

_Wait, What? I was right, this family is nuts!_

Jane cut into the cake and began passing pieces around. Carly dug her fork into her slice of chocolaty goodness. _They may be nuts, but they make good cake! Oh, Sam would love this!_

Soon after it was time for goodbyes. Carly got a hug from every person in the household, (they are a hugging family) and made a promise that she would see them all again soon. She turned to Claire before walking to her car. "Hey Claire, see you on Monday, okay?"

"I'll be there." She smiled before shutting the door.

Carly smiled as she walked to her car. _That's one_ _big, happy, crazy family. I would love a family like that. _

**A/N: And, done! That made me happy. And I feel I should let you know, since I am so uncreative when it comes to names, every name of Claire's siblings except two are names of my 13 cousins, and my one second cousin. Beatrice is the daughter of my cousin Josh, if anyone cares. The other two names, Jane, I came up with in an earlier chapter, and I had to use it, and it made sense to use a character that you are already familiar with to have a birthday for. And Pina is the nickname of my mother. My grandparents aren't pina colada people I SWEAR! Pina is short for Giuseppina, which, if you look it up, is an Italian name, and Italy is where she was born. Um… oh, and the only people I didn't use in this chapter for names is me and my brother, Ryan. Ryan I used earlier as Melanie's BF, and me…let me introduce myself: Hi, my name is Lauren. lol And you know those days where writing just comes naturally and your fingers are flying across the keyboard? That's one of those days. I just love big families, so I had to write one in. Thanks to all who read, Lauryn, my unofficial beta and one of my biggest supporters, and DannySamLover20, who it seems always has time to review, and always makes me smile with her comments. And her profile says her birthday is on Christmas, so Happy Early Birthday! :) Other than that, please review and tell me what you like about my story (or don't like…but please be as nice as possible). Oh, and on my profile is a link to a special message for all my readers, so go click it! :D This awfully long AN is over, I'm gonna go now, but if I made a mistake and DannySamLover20 is a boy… I'm gonna be really embarrassed. :p **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Hope you had a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanza or whatever you celebrate, and a happy new year! Okay, so I saw **_**Wicked**_** a few weeks ago. One of the best musicals about standing up for what you believe in and falling in love with inner beauty I have ever seen. Made me think twice about things, like why the heck am I writing a story about this? lol, jk :D But seriously, I recommend you go see **_**Wicked **_**if it ever comes near you!**

Carly put her key in the lock and stopped when she heard Katy Perry's California Gurls playing on the other side of the door. She burst open the door. "What in the-"

There, before her, was Spencer, Socko, and Socko's brother Tyler, playing Random Dance Attack 4 on the Wee, and dancing to California Gurls. Badly. She burst out laughing.

"What? We're trying!" Spencer yelled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

She shook her head, trying to stop herself from laughing. "It's just-you know what? I'm going to bed."

"Good. And please halt your laughter."

Carly went up to her room and put her cell phone in the side table drawer, which also held Freddie and Sam's phones. She saw that both were blinking red, indicating a new message.

She picked up Freddie's and began to read it.

* * *

><p><em>INCOMING MESSAGE<em>

_FROM: MOTHER_

_Freddie, where are you? You're not here! I called the airlines, and they said you never booked a flight! Do not tell me you are driving across the country, are you? Ok, I'm going to call in the morning!_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Mrs. Benson and her use of exclamation points.<em>

Carly then read Sam's text, which included, "_if you take my baby boy to Mexico, you should know I'm friends with a police officer_."

"No she's not. She has no friends."

Carly went to sleep and dreamed of marrying Brad in a land filled with lollipops and daisies. It was all perfect-until Sam's mom came along and ate everything.

"Those Pucketts and their eating habits…" she muttered to herself as she blinked her eyes open. _Oh, a brand new day! Good morning! _She thought as she yawned and sat up, sun in her face. She glanced over at the clock. 8:30. _Good! Just enough time to get everything I need to do done! Now, what did I need to do?_

She pulled Freddie and Sam's phones out of the drawer before pulling out her own. Sure enough, Freddie and Sam both had a voicemail from Mrs. Benson. Carly listened to them, both she couldn't understand what Mrs. Benson was saying, because all she heard on the other end was screaming. Four minutes of screaming EACH. After the seventh minute, Carly developed a headache and hung up. She decided to use her phone to email both Sam and Freddie to tell them what was happening back home (twenty minutes away) and about the voicemails and text messages. She was watching Glee reruns on her television mirror when she got a reply from Sam.

* * *

><p><em>From: Puckett-Benson, Samantha<em>

_RE: what's new?_

_Yay Carly! Finally, my best friend got herself a boyfriend! Congrats! _

_And as for Freddie's mom, LOL. I bet she's having a panic attack right now. Good thing she's a nurse…_

_Anyway, Freddie's on the phone with the front desk arranging when they are taking the lock off the front of our door. Only 3 hours 12 minutes left of house arrest!_

* * *

><p>Carly laughed. Only Sam would laugh at the idea of her mother-in-law having a panic attack. <em>And I don't have a boyfriend…yet. <em>

Spencer knocked on her door. "Cockadoodledoo! Happy Sunday! You want pancakes?"

"Sure!" She followed Spencer down the stairs. "So, how was your Random Dance Attack Party last night?"

Spencer began to laugh. "It was…well, you know, it was…" he stopped laughing. "I lost."

"Oh."

**A/N: I wanted to add a bit more, but thought for comedy's sake it was best if I ended it here. It's funnier in my opinion. Anyway, that California Gurls thing? Yeah, it actually happened. Ask Lauryn. It was hilarious! (I can't make that kind of stuff up!) **

**P.S. For those of you who celebrate, Happy January 3rd! If you don't, that's ok, but if you do, WHERE IS MY PRESENT? :D**


	31. Chapter 31: PARTAY

Chapter 31

**Hello people! I am watching Glee on Netflix right now! They're weirdos when they're drunk… Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to two people, the second one I will dedicate after the because I don't want to bum anybody in the beginning of the chapter.**

**First, I want to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful friend Lauryn who has had to deal with getting probably thousands of text messages of me obsessing about various things, or just telling her what my reviewers said (they are always sweet…and amusing). I'm sorry for your cell phone bill. If I could, I would name my firstborn child after you. But…that would be a little odd…lol**

Over three hours and seven batches of pancakes later, (the first six batches had spontaneously caught on fire) "breakfast" was over.

"Uh, I think we need a new fire extinguisher." Spencer said as he put his plate in the sink.

Before Carly could answer, their front door opened and Melanie rushed in, carrying a box in one hand and a dry cleaner garment bag in the other. "Hey, how you doing? It's a great day outside, isn't it? Have you talked to Sam recently?" she said, talking a mile a minute.

"Not for at least four hours, why?"

"Well…Sam and Freddie were released from 'arrest' about half an hour ago, and the first thing she did was attack the manager on duty. Yeah…they got kicked out. They'll be home in four hours."

"Oh, geez. Okay, so why are you here?"

"I…um…wanted to throw them a welcome back party. I brought streamers." she said positively, holding up the box and shaking it, its contents rattling inside.

"A party? Here? In four hours? Are you insane?"

"No…I don't think so. Pretty please?"

"Oh…okay fine! But it has to be over by seven! So, who do we invite?"

"Um…let's see…" Melanie said, counting on her fingers. "We could invite Brad and Gibby, you're already here, I'm already here…"

"T-bo." Spencer added, wiping the ashes from the flames off the counter.

"And that wedding planner girl. What's her name again?"

"Claire. I guess I could call and see if she's free."

"That is a perfect guest list! Now before we do anything else I need to-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Door's open!" Spencer yelled.

The door opened and Carly's neighbor from apartment 8-F, Ally, walked in. "Hey, um, my dad sent me to check on you guys because he kept hearing the fire alarm? You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Spencer just-"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, Ally, are you busy today?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"We're having a little party, you want to join us?"

"Sure!"

"Great! Here are the streamers. Now get to work."

* * *

><p>Carly opened the door and Claire rushed in, hair up in a messy bun. "Hi, how are you?" she said, giving Carly a hug.<p>

"Good. How are you?"

"Busy. I start my senior year of high school in two days."

"Oh, well you don't have to be here if you don't want to."

"Nah. I'm fine. Jenna's packing my bag for me."

Carly's phone beeped. A new email.

"Oh, geez. Melanie, T-bo, Gibby, Brad, Ally! Get over here! They'll be up in five minutes!"

Gibby, Brad and Ally ran down the stairs from the studio, and T-bo came from the Benson's apartment.

"MELANIE!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez!" she said, coming out of the bathroom in a party dress hopping, trying to put a shoe on her right foot. "Can't a girl make herself look pretty without getting yelled at?"

"Well, yeah. But not now. And remember, this was your idea!"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Okay, is everybody ready?"

"Oh, no! I forgot my stick!" T-bo yelled. He ran into the Benson's apartment and returned a minute later, stick and all. "The elevator just landed on this floor! Everyone hide!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him and diving behind the couch. Carly, Brad, Gibby, Melanie and Ally all stared at him. He looked up. "What? Hide! Are you crazy? They are OUTSIDE the door!" They looked at each other, shrugged, and simply stepped into the kitchen.

Thirty seconds later, the door opened. "I'm not saying I'm mad." Freddie was saying as he dragged two suitcases into the apartment. "I'm just saying that it wasn't necessary to attack the Chicken King mascot. Not with all those children watching anyway."

"He was asking for it. Hey, what's up with the ligh-"

"SURPRISE!"

"T-bo, is that MY wedding cake on a stick?" Sam asked, looking at the slices of cake that were covered with edible purple glitter.

"Yeah, want some?"

"Give it to me." she replied, taking a slice from the top and shoving it in her mouth.

"So, we through you a welcome home party, and the first thing you say is 'give me cake'?" Carly asked, surprised that a piece of cake outshined her-well, Melanie's efforts to throw a nice surprise party for her friend.

"Yes. I'm Sam, have you met me?"

Carly sighed. "So, how was your…um, house arrest?"

Sam looked up from her delicious piece of cake. "I'll tell you later.

**So, that's it. The second dedication goes to "Ally Zim", a girl who passed away in a car accident on January 5, 2011. I went to her "one year candlelight vigil" and heard so many great stories about her, I wish I could have known Ally. **

**Anyway, I want to let you know I'm going to do two more chapters, and then jump ahead like six months into the future. What next? I have no idea…or, none that I'm going to tell you now, anyway. ;) Review please! :) And before I sign off: remember to repeat these three things: We Love Seddie, We Want Seddie BACK, and Keep Calm & Ship Seddie. If you looked on the Twitter Trending Topics this afternoon you'd know what I'm talking about. ;) **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated since…I don't know when. But I have a valid excuse! You may know I am involved in the theatre company at my school. Well, we are doing School House Rock(Lauryn's in this show, yay!), the show starts on Friday, and I have been working my butt off trying to make the show the best it could possibly be. That, and there was a minor tragedy that happened last week at rehearsal that kind of freaked me out. I'm going to do a youtube video probably in the next three chapters or so, so I'll explain it then. (Lauryn, that's what I'm using your twitter icon for. Lol) Oh, and I also spent a week freaking out about Tuesday's Glee episode. If you watched it you know what I mean. ;) Anyway, "we" (mostly me, but anyway…) are brainstorming some awesome stuff that **_**should **_**keep you interested (it may not, but oh well. Haha) but keep this in mind at all times: I'm all for the fairy tale happy endings, ok? Ok. :) Enjoy! **

"Well that sounds…fun." Carly sat down on her bed after Sam had filled her in on her  
>"honeymoon".<p>

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." She said as she plopped down on the ice cream sofa. "I mean, we were locked in there, what else could we do?"

"I know, but…why Jenga? **(A/N: To those who thought I meant something else: you perverts! lol jk I love you guys :) )**

"It was the only game Freddie brought in his bag! What else were we supposed to do? Watch Gossip Girl?

Carly laughed at the memory. "Haha. Gossip Girl."

"Shut up, it wasn't funny!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at her best friend.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making fun of your husband like that. Even if it was a little funny." Carly apologized.

"It's okay," Sam shrugged, ignoring Carly's last comment. "But, we've never even watched Gossip Girl, and I don't even know-"

They heard an excited scream from downstairs. "GOSSIP GIRL?" Footsteps then pounded up the stairs, and Melanie burst into the room seconds later. **(A/N: I guess Melanie has really good hearing. But don't ask me. I don't know.)** "I LOVE Gossip Girl! Did you see that one episode where Blair and-"

"NO!" Sam turned to Carly. "See? This is why I don't watch Gossip Girl. I'd turn into that." She motioned to her twin, who was still giddily bouncing up and down.

Gibby knocked on the door. "Hey guys, come on up to the studio. We're having a brainstorming meeting."

"This is my apartment and my web studio!" Carly said, struggling to get off the bed. "I'm the one who calls meetings! And we're girls, not guys!"

"Oh, who cares?" Sam said, pulling Carly to her feet. "Come on, let's go!"

"Why are you so excited to go up to the studio for a MEETING all of a sudden?" Carly asked, eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips.

Sam paused. "No reason." She then ran to the stairs and headed up towards the studio.

Carly smiled and laughed to herself as she followed Sam up the stairs. _Still in the honeymoon stage I see…_

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later…<em>

"They called me Freak! Insane! Bafoon!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed, circling around Sam and Freddie on the couch in the Benson's living room.

"You're not a freak, Mom."

"Try telling them that! They were always mocking me! Oh and the hotel staff! 'Good morning Mrs. Benson. Would you like to see the hotel psychiatrist today, Mrs. Benson?' Pft! I don't need to see a psychiatrist!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "What did they mock you about?"

"The voicemail I sent the both of you. Come to think of it, I shouldn't have sent it while walking down to breakfast. Plus, they did say a few expletives to me that I don't feel comfortable repeating. But this is not about me! This is about you! Where in the WORLD did you go? Do you know how worried I was, checking every day for an airplane crash, or a hijack, or a-"

"Mom, Mom, Mom! Listen to me for once, okay? I'm not five anymore. I don't need you watching my every move, okay? If I fall, if I screw up-I can handle that. I'm legally an adult now. You need to understand that. I can take care of myself. Can you back off on your mothering tendencies, just a little bit?"

"But I… Ugh. Fine. I'll back off. But I'll still be dropping by every once and a while. Deal?"

"Deal! Thanks, Mom!" he said, getting up from the couch and giving his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her towards the door. "Come on Sam, I want to go home."

"Wait! I made cookies!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed, grabbing the tray of cookies from the kitchen.

A blur of blonde hair ran back in and yanked the tray out of her mother-in-law's hands before running back towards the door.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, annoyed, poking his head back into the apartment.

She glanced up at him. "You never say no to cookies!" she replied, stuffing one into her mouth before walking out the door.

**A/N: Two chapters in a row I end with Sam with food in her mouth! That's a new record (for me anyway)! I have no idea where that came from. It just came into my head and I wrote it down. I also just realized I write Melanie in, and then act like she's not even there A LOT! Haha, I don't know why. Next chapter we are going to go a bit into the future… like six months. :P I decided I will do my youtube video when I hit 20,000 hits on this story, as a thank you. How long it will be I have no idea. Lol Anyway, have a nice week and I will see you next time! Review if you have time, please and thank you! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Tada! Another chapter since I don't have to be at school to get ready for the performance for another three hours! How lucky are you? lol This chapter is set six months in the future from Chapter 32. Enjoy! **

"I know Wendy, but I think that if he really did like me he would ask me to be his girlfriend already!" Carly said into the phone as she paced back and forth across her bedroom.

"This is a lot for you to be thinking about at eight o' clock in the morning."

"I know, but…help me!" Carly whined.

"Well, how many dates have you two been on?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm… let's see…" Carly began to count silently on her fingers. "Fourteen."

"FOURTEEN dates?" Wendy exclaimed. "Wow, I haven't had that many dates in the past year." she muttered to herself. **(A/N: How many dates have I been on, EVER? Zero. lol) **

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Um…let me see what I can do. Talk to you later, Carly." She quickly hung up the phone and dialed Sam.

"Sam!" She squealed as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Oh, good morning Wendy." Sam yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam! Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, you did. MAN, I'm tired."

"I'm sorry. But I need your help."

"You need someone 'taken care of'?"

"No."

"You need a fake ID?"

"No."

"You need a ham in your refrigerator to disappear?"

"No."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you. Good bye Wendy."

"WAIT! Sam, I need your help with Carly."

"What about Carly?"

"She's so confused. She wants Brad to ask her to be his boyfriend but he won't and she REALLY wants him to."

"Okay, I'll handle it. Thanks for the info, Wendy."

"You're welcome. Just don't tell anybody, okay?"

"I won't. Bye. Hey Freddie-"

"NO, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!" Wendy screamed into the phone.

Sam gave her phone a strange look before hanging up. "Hey Freddie, can you do me a favor? I need you to go to the store."

* * *

><p>"Hey, is Brad there? It's his friend Sam, I really need to talk to him."<p>

"Yeah, just a moment please." his mother answered.

"Okay, thank you Mrs… Brad's mom."

After what felt like an hour, Brad got on the phone. "Hey Sam, what's going-"

"You listen to me Mister!"

"Um… Sam? Are you okay?"

"It doesn't matter about me! But you know what does matter? Carly!" Sam heard Brad chuckle on the other end.

"What about Carly?"

"She likes you! A LOT! And you don't seem to be doing much about that!"

"Uh…"

"Don't 'Uh..' me! Just answer my question! Do you want Carly to be your girlfriend or don't you?

"What? Yes, of course I want Carly to be my girlfriend!"

"Then tell her you idiot!"

"Okay, I will. Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." Sam heard the front door close, indicating that Freddie was back from the store. " Now if you can hang up now, I have some…stuff to do."

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to run down to Video Village again?" Spencer asked as he set down yet another bowl of popcorn next to Carly, who had been lying on the couch, crying and watching romantic comedies for the past fourteen hours.<p>

"No." Carly sniffled. "Look at me. I'm crying like he dumped me and he hasn't even asked me out yet!"

"Well, you can forget about him. Because if he hasn't asked you out yet he probably never will." Carly shot him a look. "I'll shut up now."

Before she could answer, Carly's phone vibrated, glowing bright red.

"Ugh. What now?" she picked up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>New Text Message<em>

_From: Brad_

* * *

><p>"What does he want?" Carly snapped.<p>

"Maybe you should open it to find out."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>Text Message <em>

_From: Brad_

_Hey Carly. Check my Splashface page._

* * *

><p>"Check my Splashface page." She mimicked as she walked over to the computer screen.<p>

She screamed when she read his latest status update.

* * *

><p><strong>Brad Riley: <strong>Carly Shay, will you be my girlfriend?

* * *

><p>"WHAT, WHAT, Who died?" Spencer asked, looking down at the popcorn that had landed on the floor when he heard his sister scream.<p>

"Brad just asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Well there you go!" Spencer replied, getting up to give his sister a hug. "Wow, I was wrong." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Carly asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, ok! I have to call Sam and tell her! No, I want them to come over here so I can tell them in person! Oh My God!"

* * *

><p>"Oh My God." Sam sighed as she lay down on her bed. Her and Freddie had just had a very serious conversation, and it was clear that things were going to change, BIG TIME. She could hear Ginger Fox's "My World", and she picked up her phone and pushed the talk button. "Hey, Carly. What's up?"<p>

"I have something HUGE I need to tell you. Can you and Freddie come over in a few minutes?" She squealed.

"Yeah, sure. Actually…me and Freddie have something we need to tell you too. It's kinda important, and we don't know how you're gonna take it…"

"Okay." Carly said, her voice sounding small.

"Okay, I'll talk to you in a few minutes. Bye." She hung up the phone. She walked out of the bedroom to Freddie, who was still standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, Carly called. She wants to tell us something. We need to go over there."

"Okay. Did you tell her?"

"No. I didn't want to tell her over the phone. I don't know how she would take it. Now come on, we have to get going."

"Okay," Freddie responded, following her out the door.

They walked down to the Shay apartment in silence before stopping in front of the door.

Sam sighed. "I don't want to tell her."

"We have to tell her. She's gonna find out sooner or later."

"I just want things to be the way they were like a year ago, when we didn't have to worry about telling her things like this."

"I know. Me too. Now come on, Carly's waiting for us."

Sam sighed again and opened the door.

_to be continued…_

**A/N: Dun dun dun DUN! What's gonna happen? I'M NOT TELLING! Lol The only people who know are me and Lauryn(that's because I run everything by her…don't you wish you were my unofficial beta? lol) . But I want to hear what you think is going to happen! And I want to know what your favorite parts are! And review! Please and thank you! :)**

**PS I am soo sorry I'm in a slump for iMeet You but trust me I'm working on it! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Muahahaha I'm back! Part two out of three "to be continued"s . So, I wrote this in theatre class because there was nothing interesting I could do. Some things I write, I have NO IDEA why I write them, I guess I'm just weird that way. lol I am just so excited right now and I don't know why… Anyway, enjoy this chapter. :)**

"We have to tell her. She's gonna find out sooner or later."

"I just want things to be the way they were like a year ago, when we didn't have to worry about telling her things like this."

"I know. Me too. Now come on, Carly's waiting for us."

Sam sighed again and opened the door.

Carly stood at the couch, jumping up and down like a child high on sugar. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Hey Carly, too much Peppy Cola?" Freddie responded.

"I guess you could say that. Guess what? Guess what? GUESS WHAT?"

"WHAT?" Sam shouted back at her.

"I have some news."

"Other than the fact that you drank a year's worth of Peppy Cola in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes!" She squealed before answering. "He asked me!"

"Who asked you what?" Freddie asked.

"Brad asked me to be his girlfriend!" She squealed again.

"Wow." Freddie whispered to himself as Sam enveloped Carly into a hug. "Congrats kid! So what did you say?"

"I said- Oh my gosh I didn't reply back yet!" she exclaimed in a panic.

"Then do it!"

Carly went into the kitchen to quickly reply "YES! :)" and skipped back into the living room singing "He asked me, he asked me. Ha ha ha ha ha HA!" she paused. "So, wait. What was your big news?"

"Well, um," Freddie said, giving Sam an odd look. "We're getting a dog."

" A DOG? The MAN EATING 'DOMESTICATED' ANIMAL?"

"Who told you that dogs eat people?"

"My great-grandmother. She was always right, you know."

"No she wasn't!" Sam declared.

"Yes, she was! She always swore that a canine would be the cause of her death! And guess what? Last year, SHE DIED! AND THE NEIGHBORS HAD A DOG!"

"She was 103 years old! She died because of old age!"

"That's what the doctor said…but I saw a picture of a dog on his desk!"

"What about Sir Licks-A-Lot?" Freddie asked.

"That's different. He was a PUPPY!"

"Whatever." Sam replied. "Anyway, we're…getting a small dog. A…cockapoo." Carly gasped.

"That's a name of a breed of dogs." Freddie explained.

"Oh." Carly whispered. "Well, I feel stupid."

**(A/N: I actually have a cockapoo. She's so adorable! And small. :P)**

Carly's phone buzzed again. She went over to pick it up and looked at it. She smiled. "It's my boyfriend!" she squealed.

"I guess we should go, then." Freddie said, reaching for the door.

Before they could escape, an elderly fat man whizzed past them. Carly ran to the door and poked her head out.

"Mr. Morton, be careful and walk! You know, one day I'm gonna read the paper, and it's gonna say 'Mr. Morton was walking down the street, and he tripped, and he fell, and he died. Because he was RUNNING!" She turned to Freddie and Sam, looks of amusement on their faces. "I know that made no sense out loud, but it sounded better in my head."

"Whatever you say, Carly." Freddie said, smirking.

Sam was not as good at hiding her amusement. She started to laugh so hard that tears rolled down her face. "That was too funny not to laugh at." She said as she began to calm down. "Okay, so we gotta go. We got some…stuff to do. Bye, Carls." She said as she pulled Freddie out the door and shut it behind her.

Carly smiled as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Brad back. _My friends. Sometimes, I just can't understand them._

…_to be continued (again, I know)_

**A/N: And, viola! I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. Writing humor is what I enjoy to do. I'd be a comedian if I weren't so shy… :D Does anybody know where I got the name Mr. Morton from? lol In other news, I should post the video sometime this weekend, I'll let you know when it's up ;) ) **


	35. Ch 35:I Thought You Would Always Be Mine

Chapter 35

I Thought You Would Always Be Mine

**Really? You have no questions for me at all? Not even 'Are you part of the 99.999% of people who have ten toes?' or 'Do you hate school because you're always writing during class.' Anyway, if you haven't seen my thank you video the link is in my profile, so go watch it! And if you have any questions at all, please feel free to ask me:)**

**Thanks to addictedtochocolates, who was kind enough to give me a shout-out in the last chapter of her story that made me silently scream on the bus for twenty minutes :D You're awesome! :)**

**That awkward moment when you hear a song in Spanish, and think it's beautiful, and then you're given the translation and it's really perverted… lol **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

"We have to tell her." Freddie complained two days later.

"No, we don't. She's not gonna find out!"

"Eventually, she will. And the sooner the better. We just have to go over there and say, "Hey, Carly, we-"

"SHH! Don't say it! It's weird, I still need to get used to it."

"But we have to tell her!"

"Pfft. Okay, fine. Let's go. But if she makes a big deal out of it, I swear-"

"Whatever. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>Carly sat on the couch, writing a letter to her cousin Megan and listening to her Pearpod at the same time, humming along to the tune. Suddenly she heard a "Carly, CARLY!" She looked up and saw Freddie and Sam staring at her. She screamed and fell off the couch.<p>

"How did you get in here?" she asked as she struggled to get up.

"I have Sam with me, how do you think we got in here?"

"Good point. So, if you don't mind my asking, why in the HECK would you come over without texting me first?"

"We needed to tell you something." Freddie began. "Remember the other day, when we told you about the dog?"

"Fluffy? Yeah, why?"

"His name is not Fluffy. Anyway, that was not the something important we needed to tell you…"

"So the dog is going back?" Carly asked hopefully.

"No, the dog is not going back." **(A/N: I was going to get rid of the dog, but MakingItShine seemed so happy about the fact they were getting a dog I decided to keep it. :))**

"Oh." Carly's phone beeped from the table. She picked it up. "Oh my gosh," she said after she read the text. "Brad got us reservations for dinner on Valentine's Day!" **(A/N: I realized, when I said "6 months in the future" that I meant March. And I don't want it to be March just yet. So, yeah, another change by the author. ;) )** "WOOHOO!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air, not even caring that her friends were about to tell her something.

"Carly, Carly, Carly!" Freddie said, grabbing his best friend's hands and putting them at her sides.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Carly," Sam began. "I-we are happy about you and Brad-and what you told us the other day, that's great news-but we have some news that's a little more important right now."

"What is it? Is it bad? I know it's bad. What is it?"

"Carly," Freddie said as he put his arm around Sam before she pushed him away. "I-we are pregnant. "

"You're pregnant? And you're having a baby?"

"Yes, that's usually what pregnant means."

"So if you're pregnant, then that means..." Her eyes got wide. "Excuse me a minute." She walked up the stairs to her room. Sam and Freddie heard a door slam and then, "OH MY GOD!"

**(A/N: The past few lines were written three months ago, while I was at my aunt's house-before the wedding was even officially over. Yes, it has been in my cell phone's memory for that long.)**

Carly came back down a few minutes later. "That's…very good news." She struggled to get the words out. "I am happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Carly." Sam gave her best friend a hug. "And you should be- you're one of the godmothers."

"I'M THE GOD MOTHER?" Carly squealed.

"One of two-I don't think Melanie would be so happy if I left her out of all this."

"Oh, okay…I'm going to be the better one though!"

The door opened behind them and Spencer walked into the apartment, carrying a paper bag filled with cartons of eggs for a sculpture he was making. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Sam's pregnant."

The bag hit the floor. "Duude," Spencer laughed as yellow goop began to pool around his feet. "You're gonna get HUGE!"

"Shut up!"

**A/N: Well, that's it. That's what the big important thing was-I'm not messing with you guys this time. Watch, everyone's going to look up at the title of this chapter and go "Oh, I get it now!" and all the Justin Bieber Super Fans are gonna be like "I KNEW IT!" lol Also, for those people who guessed right, congrats, you get bragging rights. And thanks to Lauryn who didn't tell a soul since I shared it with her. Not like anyone would ask, but still, thanks. :) I'm gonna have some fun with this now. First order of business- what do I name the dog… Review, and have a nice day! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Hey. I'm back! I took some time off for myself…again. So I'm not all that cheery today, but I'll still try to make this chapter fun for you guys. Those who watched Glee last night know why I'm sad…and mad at the world. Anyway, I made this Sam and Freddie video to one of my favorite songs from Wicked the other day, so if you wanna check it out, the link's in my profile. No pressure or anything. **

**Note: If you haven't read Chapter 35, this will make NO SENSE!**

"Shut up!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding." Spencer laughed. "Congrats, you guys!"

"Umm…thanks." Freddie responded.

"This is so exciting!" Carly squealed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Carly, can you stop doing that, you're making me nauseous." Sam said, and then promptly ran to the bathroom in Spencer's room before anyone could answer her.

"I just vacuumed yesterday!" Spencer complained.

"She's been doing that all day, I don't know what's up with her." Freddie wondered aloud.

"Let's just say the baby doesn't like the contents of her stomach." Carly whispered to him.

"Oh. I'm stupid."

"This is gonna be…fun." Carly said.

They heard a knock at the front door. "Door's open!" Carly screamed.

"Hey Carly," Claire said as she shut the door behind her. "Thanks for letting me borrow your 1D cd. I really liked it. …Is there a dying cow somewhere in this apartment?" She asked once she heard Sam's retching from the bathroom.

"Uh, no. Sam's pregnant."

"REALLY? Oh my gosh this is so exciting! Congrats!"

"Thanks." Freddie responded, staring at the ground.

Sam emerged from the bathroom and immediately spotted Claire. "Hey Claire, when did you get-" Claire had run over to Sam and was now squeezing the living daylight out of her."

"I just heard! Congratulations!"

"Back away from me unless you want ham casserole on your shirt." She said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay the night here, Carly." Sam said, as she dragged the air mattress Carly kept in her room down the stairs. "I don't think Freddie is used to me getting up at random times to…you know."<p>

"Yeah…But I'm glad you came over." Carly responded, dragging a second air mattress down the stairs.

Sam laughed. "Freddie's glad I came over too. When I told him I was coming over here- I had to stop him from packing my bag."

"But seriously," Carly said between giggles. "I'm glad you came. We haven't had a girl's night in a long time."

"What about that time when-oh, no. I went home. Yeah, I guess we haven't hung out that much lately, either. " By now both girls were sitting on their sleeping bags, flashlights shining on the ceiling.

"Yeah. Hey Sam, can I tell you something?"

"If it's about how I'm going to get fat I'm going home."

"No, it's not that. Thanks for making me one of the Godmothers."

"Oh. You're welcome, I guess."

"Seriously, I'm going to read the Bible backwards and forwards until I can memorize every single word. Even if your child is five years old when that happens."

_Oh chiz. I knew this was gonna happen._ "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, but I want to. I want to be the best Godmother there is in the History of Godmothers."

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Carly."

"Wait, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When did you get-"

"End of discussion."

**A/N: So it's kind of short, but for not doing any planning for this, I think it's pretty good! So, review, and if you happen to watch my video I made (I have no idea how to get it to work on mobile, which is kind of stupid considering my username, I think I should upload a second version of it so it works on mobile…) tell me how you think I did! Have a nice day, and please, because I care about you all, PLEASE don't text and drive! **


	37. Chapter 37: Gramma B

**Chapter 37**

"**Gramma B"**

**Okay, so my cousin was just being mean to me, telling me that no one would read this, and that it's stupid. She hurt my feelings. She's 9. Anyways, this came to me during class today. Mrs. Benson just randomly popped into my mind while I was taking a test, so I just had to write this. lol **

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"She's…pregnant."

"Oh, boy." Mrs. Benson put her head in her hands. "Am I really that old?" she whispered to herself, then suddenly looked up. "Okay, I guess. It's one of the stages of life, anyway. Was going to happen eventually. Congratulations." She said softly, pulling Sam and Freddie into a hug. "So, when are you due?" she asked.

"Ummm… I don't know." Sam responded in a small voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mrs. Benson asked, concerned. "What did the doctor say?"

"You're supposed to see a doctor about this?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Come on," she said, pushing Sam out the door. "We're going to take a little trip down to the hospital, I'll call my friend Sue on the way there and see if she can fit you in for a quick OB-GYN appointment. Freddie, you're okay with watching my place while I'm gone, right?"

"Ummm, uh…"

"Great, see you in about two hours. Oh, and keep an eye on T-Bo. Don't let him invite any of his 'friends' over again. Okay, Bye." She said, and quickly shut the door.

As if on cue, T-Bo came out of his room, dancing a one person conga line. "Crazy's gone! It's Party Time! It's Party Time! It's Party Time! AHH!" He screamed when he saw Freddie sitting on the couch, smirking at him. "Dude! What in the heck are you doing here? Don't you have a wife to take care of or somethin'?"

"Ummm…yeah. I do. But uhh…"

"But what? Did she leave you already?"

"No! She just went to the hospital with my mom since she's…pregnant."

"Sam's preggers? Congrats, man!"

"Uhh…thanks."

"So, since she's not going to be back for a few hours, you don't think your mom would mind me having a few friends over, would she?"

* * *

><p>"Sam, don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine." Mrs. Benson said, trying to calm down a frightened Sam as they were sitting in the hospital waiting room.<p>

"How do you know? How do you know I'm not going to mess this whole thing up?" **(A/N: Typical Sam pregnancy line. Just had to use it.) **

"Because I know you, Sam. Even though you may have had a tough girl appearance, I know on the inside you are a kind, caring person."

"Thanks, Mrs. Benson."

"Oh, now that you are carrying my grandson-or granddaughter- I want you to call me Marissa."

"Why?"

"Because, even though you may not have felt like it, you are my daughter-in-law, and that makes us family, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't get how calling you-"

"Just call me Marissa from now on!"

"Okay, done deal." **(A/N: From now on in this story we will also refer to her as Marissa. Unless I forget.)**

"Samantha?" A nurse popped out from behind the receptionist desk.

"Over here!" Marissa called. "Are you ready, Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Samantha." A woman in her early forties said, looking up from Sam's giant chart. "I'm Doctor Nawten, but you can call me Doctor Sue. Now, do you know why you're here today?"<p>

"Because I got a bun in the oven."

"That's generally why people come to see me." Doctor Sue laughed. "Today, if it's okay with you, we are just going to take a look at your baby using the ultrasound to determine how many weeks along you are, and we are going to go from there, okay?"

"All right."

The ultrasound technician came in and began to set up the machine. "Woah, what the heck is that?"

"That's the ultrasound machine." The technician responded.

"Oh. Okay."

Marissa gave Sam a supporting glance as the technician started up the machine. "There's the heartbeat." She said, smiling at Sam.

"So, based on what we have here, it looks like your baby is five weeks gestation." Doctor Sue observed.

"What?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"Your baby is five weeks old." She explained.

"Oh. Well, tell me, doc, am I going to have to start buying dollies or baseball gloves?"

"We can't tell yet. Let's give it a few more weeks, then we might be able to tell."

"…Okay."

"So, we're almost done, I'm just going to go write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. See you in a few minutes." She and the ultrasound tech quietly packed up the machine and left the room.

"Sam," Marissa spoke up. "Thanks for letting me be here when you got the first ultrasound done." She said quietly.

"But…you dragged me here."

"Yes, but-" She was interrupted by the ultrasound technician coming back into the room. "Here is your prescription." She said, handing Sam a piece of paper. "and these are your ultrasound photos." She handed the photos to Marissa.

"Oh, the baby is so cute already!" She exclaimed. "I want your baby to call me Gramma B. Not Grandma B, GRAMMA B."

"Gramma B. I like that." Sam smiled.

"It sounds kind of like a rapper's name." The technician added.

"I am NOT a rapping grandmother." Marissa said under her breath as she left the room.

**A/N: We can all agree that I'm weird, right? Right. Ok, well that's it for this chapter, please, tell me what you liked best (I don't know if you don't review) and have a great day! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Ok, so I'm currently lying on the floor in my parent's bedroom in a coughing fit while listening to Wicked songs. :p By the way, I put another one of those videos up! :D Let's get on with the show now! :D**

**When you look for the last chapter you wrote to your other story and you figure out you never saved it. :'(**

"Ugh!" Spencer groaned as he lay face down on his couch on the living room.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Carly asked as she walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch's armrest.

"Nothing. Why don't you get out of the house and take a college course or something?" He muttered into the pillow.

"I thought we told you we're taking the year off. I'll start college next year. Now really, what's wrong?"

"It's your friends, that's what!"

"What's wrong with my friends?" Carly asked, insulted.

"They're married, and happy, and have a baby on the way, and I'm…"

"Forever Alone?" Carly guessed.

"Yes!" Spencer looked up. "I don't know what to do!"

"Well, um… Hey what happened to your profile on ?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked it in years."

"Well go check it!" Carly said, jumping up from the couch. " Maybe you can find a new…lady friend."

"Remember what Grandad told us though? The only people who get on Social Networking sites and want to meet you are people who want to kill you and steal your identity."

"Spencer do you want to find somebody or not."

"Yes." He muttered, and went over to log in to the computer. "Woah. 782 matches. They're all playing jokes on me."

"No they're not Spencer! Just start clicking through them!"

"Okay… Let's see… prison, prison, prison, man, jail, creeper, creeper, man, man, prison. Look at this! They're all insane!"

"Well, isn't there a narrow your results button?"

"Yeah… why?"

"If you click that button, you can get women who aren't in prison."

"Or creepers?"

"Or creepers…I think."

"Okay…hey, look, this girl looks cute."

"And for once it actually is a woman."

Spencer clicked on the photo to bring up the woman's profile. "Alexa, age 28, lives half an hour away, and she's a painter."

"She sounds perfect for you."

"What do I do now?"

"Why don't you send her a message or something?"

"What do I say when I send her this message."

"Say whatever you think you need to say."

Spencer thought hard before he began typing on his keyboard.

_Alexa, Hi. I'm Spencer. I think you're pretty. I think we should have tea sometime, girls like that, right? Well, we should since you live close by. NOT that I stalk you or anything, but…ok. Bye._

"Why did you hit send?" Carly asked when she saw what he had written.

"You told me to say what I thought I needed to say."

"Yeah, but not everything! Keyboards have backspace buttons, you realize that right?"

"I do not believe in the use of the backspace button. If someone wants to say something they should not have to worry how their words sound and just say it."

"Okay…"

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take a bubble bath."

"See ya." _Maybe for Spencer forever alone isn't such a bad idea. _Carly heard a knock at the door. "Door's open!"

"Hey Carls." Sam said as she walked in, throwing her fuchsia jacket onto the couch.

"Hey, where have you been all day?"

"Ugh. Mrs. Ben-Marissa took me to the doctor's. Guess what? Those little sticks weren't lying! There really is a human being in here!" she said, patting her stomach. "Speaking of which, is there food here?"

"You know us, we always keep food here." Carly responded, rolling her eyes.

"Good point."

As Sam went digging through the fridge, Carly went to log out of Spencer's account on when she saw a glowing yellow "1!" in his inbox. _It's probably just some sort of spam. Spencer has me deal with all his email anyway. _

"No way." she whispered to herself when she opened the message.

_Hey Spencer, haha you're funny! And you're also an artist I see… maybe we could work on a project together. And as for your comment about tea, I'm not the average girl, so no, I don't like tea. But there is a smoothie place about twenty minutes away from me that I love. It's called the Groovy Smoothie. Maybe we can meet there sometime. Assuming you're not a stalker ;D xoxo, Alexa_

"I think Spencer's right, maybe this is a joke. Or maybe… hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" she responded, lifting her head out of the fridge.

"You don't happen to have Claire on speed dial, do you? I think we need a little help…planning something."

"Oh, geez."

**A/N: I know, I know. Reading a person's mail is against the law. But who else is gonna read it when Spencer is in the bathtub? I'm sorry I got this up so late. You don't know how many times I had to stop because I was too tired. Can this cold be over now? :/ Well, Have a great day, please review, and I will see you next week (or some other time.)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Hola! I'm back! I don't really have anything planned but I want to write now, so…yeah. In other news, I went bowling with my friends last night, and it was fun. I saw my friends with their baby, who is more adorable than I was, which is saying something. :D But my biggest accomplishment? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ICARLY RELATED AT ALL! I was so proud of myself. But now: Lauryn, your bowling ball was purple. :P Okay, I'm being weird right now, so…**

"What? What? What? What? What?" Claire said breathlessly as she burst through the door. "What do you need? I have my emergency party planning kit in the car, Jane's coming up with a helium tank and two hundred balloons, so what do you need?"

"We need you to help us get Spencer ready for a date…that he'll find out about when he gets out of the bathtub…" Carly replied.

"That's it? I get a call saying 'We need your help planning something, how fast can you get here?', and that's all you want? 'Planning something' usually means a party planning kit and balloons!"

"So, you won't help us?" Sam asked.

"Of course I'll help you, but, I…just wanted to blow up balloons today."

"Okay, I got it up here." Jane said as she dragged the helium tank into the apartment. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"We don't need it." Claire responded.

"WHAT? I just dragged the thing up EIGHT flights of stairs-"

"Does she know we have an elevator?" Carly whispered.

"-and now you're telling me we don't need it? That is a bunch of bull-Oh, hi Sam!" she said, running over to her and grabbing her into a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here! How are you?"

"I'm…good."

"How's Freddie, is he here?"

"He's good. Now, I'm a little nauseous, so can you please back off?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant! Now step away before I bring my butter sock out of retirement." **(A/N: Who forgot Sam was having a baby? Me too. :D)**

Jane let out an ear-splitting scream. "Oh my God! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you. NOW BACK OFF!"

"Alright." She replied, stepping back, suddenly calm. "So, what are we doing here?" she said, turning to her sister, who was apparently in charge of this whole operation.

"I don't know." Claire replied. "Carly, what are we doing here?"

"Well, um. My brother isn't really the 'long-term relationship' type, and he's already… actually, I don't know how old he is, he always tells me he's turning twenty-five. But, he's my big brother and I love him. I don't want him to be alone anymore. And just to be clear, it has nothing to do with me wanting a niece or nephew by the time I turn twenty-five."

"Of course it doesn't." Sam whispered sarcastically.

"I'm serious! He's my big brother, and he's cared for me since I was like, ten. I just want him to be happy."

"Aww, that's very sweet of you, Carly. What do you want us to do?" Claire asked.

"Can you make my brother normal?" She paused. "No, I take that back. Can you make my brother normal enough so that this girl will like him?" She said, pulling up the webpage and showing it to Claire.

"I think we might be able to…since she doesn't seem like the most normal one either."

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

"First things first: The most important piece of advice I was ever given in wedding planning I will now give to you: We need to virtually stalk this chick."

"Excuse me?" Carly asked while Sam stifled a laugh behind her.

"We need to virtually stalk her! Find out what she likes, find out what she hates, find out what will make her want to jump out of the window of a moving vehicle. And use that to our advantage…in a totally non-violent way." she added.

"So we make Spencer into her perfect man?" Carly asked.

"Exactly."

"Like that Hilary Duff movie!" Jane added.

"I hated that movie." Sam groaned. "Any movie that has chick flick qualities makes me want to vomit." She paused, partially doubled over, before running into the bathroom.

"Morning sickness." Carly explained. Claire and Jane nodded attentively. "Anyway, it says she likes art, so does Spencer, so we got that covered. It also says she likes horror films, parasailing, and hiking. Oh. This is going to be tough."

"But of course, you'll have me to fix it, right?" Claire asked.

Carly laughed. "Of course."

The girls were busy organizing their plan of attack an hour later when Spencer walked in, nothing but his favorite Spongebob Squarepants bathtub swimsuit on. "Why do so many people come here while I'm in the bathtub!"

**(A/N: This is going to be fun. :D And congrats to Hilary Duff, who had a baby boy on Tuesday! :) Anyway, I may or may not update for the next two weeks because I'm leaving for a cruise on Thursday. So, have a great…two weeks, please review, and I will talk to you all when I get back! And enjoy this new episode… if you watch it.)**


	40. Chapter 40:Weirdest Chapter of my Life

Chapter 40

**Hello, I'm back! :D Happy iOMG anniversary! ;D You guys know I have obsessions, right? Right. Well, I have a new obsession. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. Yes, I have read the Hunger Games books. And I have a question for you: Does anyone know of a good fanfiction story that takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue? Particularly the marriage of Katniss and-oh, I don't want to spoil the ending for those who haven't read it yet. So, can anyone find it(or them) for me please? *crickets* Okay, fine. How about I give you a shoutout if you do? I seriously will. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter. But don't hate me because it's stupid. :D**

"They're doing WHAT?" Freddie asked in astonishment.

"They're trying to make Spencer normal for a girl." Brad answered, standing in the doorway of Freddie and Sam's apartment.

"A girl who likes horror films, parasailing, and hiking? Which Spencer likes none of?"

"Yeah…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! They can't do that! What are they thinking? We need to do something about this."

"And what are we going to do about this?" Brad asked in amusement.

"We need to get some help. From one of the most abnormal males we know of." He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Hey, Gibby?"

* * *

><p>"I'm here, and I brought the clown shoes and those cream pies from Gallini's like you asked." Gibby said as he dragged plastic bags filled to the brim with supplies into the apartment.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait wait, wait. Hold up." Brad said, getting up to the couch where he had been sitting while he waited for Gibby to arrive. "We're dressing Spencer up like a clown and throwing PIES at him? Don't you think that's a little mean?"

"What? No. The pies are for Sam. She's been complaining of starvation the past few days, so, I asked Gibby to pick up some pies for her." Freddie explained, lifting up one of the pies to show to him, which had "Sam" written across it in magenta frosting.

"Dang it! I thought we were gonna throw pies at him too. I was so excited." Gibby complained.

"How evil do you people think I am?" Freddie asked in disbelief. "Now, we need one more person's help…"

* * *

><p>"Man, for the number of times you people call me to come over here I should charge by the hour!" Claire said as she walked into the apartment. "So, I hear something about a clown."<p>

"Clown shoes." Brad corrected. "We have a friend who's being 'changed' to normal for a girl, and we don't want that."

"Friend…Are you talking about Spencer?"

"Yeah. Will you help us?"

"Oh, boy." Claire said with a deep breath. "Fine. I'll help you with your clown expedition. Just don't tell ANYBODY that I am helping you, okay?"

"Sure thing." Gibby answered.

"Okay, so, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, Spencer is a happy, goofy guy, right?" Freddie said. Claire nodded. "Well, we want him to hold onto his happy, goofy self after the girls change him to his so-called normal. And to be honest, dressing him in a clown suit is the best idea we have right now. Unless you have any better ideas…"

"That's your best idea?" Claire asked, amused.

"I haven't slept in days! Sam's been up all night with morning sickness! Now, do you have any better ideas?"

"Don't look at me. I only do what you tell me to do."

"Okay, then. So, uh…we need help with the design of the clown makeup. We are putting you in charge of that. Gibby is going to be our makeup model."

"Why me?" Gibby asked.

"Because I said so. Now let's go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know…Claire, where do girls usually put on makeup?"

"In the bathroom." Claire responded, rubbing her temples where a migraine was beginning to form.

"Okay, to the bathroom then."

"I went into this business a wedding planner, and I end up a clown makeup designer." Claire mumbled as she began to walk into the bathroom, grabbing a bag filled with makeup supplies.

As she walked into the bathroom, Carly walked into the apartment, her Pearpod in her ears. "Na na na na na na na na na na. Hey Sam," she said, taking her ear buds out of her ears. "If you want to go look at cribs, we should go now. The store closes in three hours."

"Okay, I'm coming." She said, coming out of the bedroom. "Hey, thanks for getting these. I'm gonna need some today." She said to the boys in the bathroom, picking up a few of the empty plastic bags and walking out the door with Carly behind her.

**A/N: I SHOULD NOT WRITE FANFICTION AND ANALYZE A YOUNG CHILD ON TV'S MAKEUP AT THE SAME TIME. I just felt the boys would have something to say about it, and this happened. And you should know I have a REALLY big mouth, and so by default, Claire does too. I watched so many things while writing this. IG1D, The Secret Life of the American Teenager . I haven't watched that show in like a year and a half. It's really weird now. And so was this chapter. Well, sayonara. Talk to you later :D Oh, and thank you for 100 reviews! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**AUTHOR'S RANT: OH MY GOD. You guys know how I'm a senior in high school right? Well, prom is in a few weeks and I've enlisted the help of my mother to help find me a prom date. Stupid, I know. So, last week, without telling me first, my mom talked to my aunt, who called her sister, who CALLED THIS ONE GUY'S MOM (who I happened to meet at a wedding) TO ASK HER IF HE WOULD GO TO PROM WITH ME. Now I know some of you are like "WTF are you complaining about, she's doing what you asked her to!" Well, yeah, but this guy…how I met him is an embarrassing story itself (if you want me to tell you what the story is, PM me and I'll tell you.) and I get embarrassed REALLY easily, so I'm afraid someone in that chain is going to tease me about it until the day I die. …And some of you are laughing at me, aren't you? I figured. Anyway, here's another chapter. :)**

***iOpen a Restaurant never happened! (Obviously…)***

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up!" Freddie said, running into the bathroom where Claire was coating Gibby's face with another layer of makeup. "I have an even better idea! One that doesn't involve clowns-or clown makeup!"

"Oh, thank the Lord." Claire sighed as Gibby ran to the sink to wash the makeup off his face. "So, what's this 'great idea' of yours?" she asked as she stood up, brushing the powder off her hands.

"You know how Spencer kept a video relationship diary every time he had a girlfriend, right?"

Gibby nodded. "Like my mom."

"Well, guess who was able to get a copy from Carly?" Freddie said with a smirk.

Claire's eyes opened wide. "You didn't."

"I did. Brad's burning them all to a DVD right now."

"How could you? A video diary is just like a real diary, everything within in is confidential!"

"I got it!" Brad grinned, coming in from the other room. "The DVD player is all set to go, where's the popcorn?"

"How does this video diary relate to your idea?" Claire said as she followed the three boys to the couch.

"Well, I figure, we watch it, choose some of the best clips, and create a short video to show to Spencer."

"And that's gonna help him how?"

"It will remind him how all those girls liked him, and he didn't have to change for them. He was plain old, goofy Spencer."

"But they all dumped him."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Okay, okay, calm down…So, do I have to do anything for this project?"

"Nope, you can just stay here and-"

"Oh, thank GOD!" Claire sighed, picking up her lavender bag and running out the door before Freddie could finish his sentence.

"She's helpful." Brad said sarcastically as he stared at the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now help me. Should we put the video to music or no?"

"I think that's kind of girly." Gibby said.

"I think that's a great idea!" Brad exclaimed.

"Perfect! So, we need to pick a song…"

"And yet again, I am the unheard companion, the silent mockingbird, the quiet-"

"Did you say something, Gibby?" Freddie asked, looking over at him.

"Sure. Set it to music. That's a great idea." He muttered, laying down on the couch.

"We could use the chorus to that 3 Doors Down song, 'Let Me Be Myself'." Brad suggested.

"That's a great song choice." Freddie replied.

After an hour of choosing clips, setting it to music, and burning it once again to DVD, the boys walked down to the Shay apartment.

"Hey, Spencer! Open up! We want to talk to you!" Freddie yelled, banging on the door.

"He's not home." Carly said, swinging the door open.

"Well, where'd he go? And why are you here? I thought you went shopping."

"We got done early." Carly said with a shrug.

"But where's Spencer?" Freddie asked again.

"He made plans with the internet chick to go to dinner somewhere. They'll be back in an hour to have dessert here." Sam yelled from the couch between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"He went on his date?"

"Yep! And Sam, Melanie, Claire, and I made him presentable so his date will like him." Carly said happily.

"In other words, they put him in a suit. By the way, I hope you weren't planning to wear your dark blue tie anytime soon." Sam added.

"A suit?" _Oh boy. This isn't gonna end well._

**(A/N: Thank you for allowing me to continue writing this story. Writing makes me forget about all my problems, so thank you :) Oh, and I saw Hunger Games over the weekend, great movie. Honestly, I can't wait for the next one. :) Well, have a nice day, review, (if you have the time) and talk to you all later! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**I was seriously going to write sometime this past week, but my internet was down for like three days. But I came up with a few new ideas. And I started a new fanfic, one based off of the movie **_**Chicago. **_**It's a WEIRD movie(and musical), if you haven't seen it. **

**Thank you for letting me write 42 chapters! I honestly thought that this story wasn't going to last very long. :D**

**Oh, and thanks to all those people who let me tell them my embarrassing story. It was nice talking to you all. And to the "best friend's brother" girl, I hope everything went well for you. :)**

"You're kidding me. Please tell me you didn't put him in a suit." Freddie said.

"Well, we did." Carly responded.

"Oh geez."

At that moment, Claire walked out of the bathroom, whistling to herself. She looked up to see the boys standing in the living room. "Oh boy. Um, I'm gonna run down to the Groovy Smoothie, anyone want anything?" No one moved. "No? Okay, I'll bring eight Blueberry Blitzes back anyway. Bye." She said, making a quick exit out the kitchen door.

"Wait, she was helping you?" Freddie asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she was helping US."

"Oh God. May I ask what your idea was?"

"It involved clown makeup. Anyway, why did you put him in a suit?"

"Because, we wanted him to look nice when he went on that date with that girl, before she finds out how weird he is."

"So what?" Freddie practically screamed. "That's who he is!"

"You know what? Let's wait until him and his date get back. Then we can decide who's right."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"This is good sherbet." Spencer said, sitting across the table from Alexa, his date. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Brad, Gibby, Melanie and Claire sat on the stairs quietly sipping on Blueberry Blitzes.<p>

"Yes, it is. So, tell me, what was the tallest you ever rock climbed?" she asked.

"Um…" he said, looking over at Carly for help.

"Mount Everest." She mouthed.

"Count Beaver Test." He responded, as confused as Alexa looked.

"What?"

"He climbed Mount Everest." Carly said.

"I did? Oh, yeah, yes I did."

"So, how did you like it?"

"I, uh…I never climbed Mount Everest. I don't like horror films, or parasailing. My sister and her female friends made me say that so I would seem more attractive to you. But I am a man who likes bottle robots, and making sculptures out of Christmas trees and noses! I'm sorry I lied to you, but I really like you."

"Wow. That was…unexpected. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Are you going to leave now?" Spencer asked sadly.

"Surprisingly, no. And not just because I haven't finished my sherbet yet." she said with a smile.

"They are so cute!" Carly said from the stairs. "Hey, Claire, I need you to start planning a wedding for me."

"But I'm already planning your-never mind. Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Sam, you're PREGNANT! You can't be eating that!" Marissa said in the car on the way to the doctor.<p>

"Marissa, they're CORN CHIPS. Calm down!"

"I still don't feel they're healthy for your child-MY grandchild. They're full of salt, preservatives, artificial…"

Sam had stopped listening after that. _I can't believe I let her talk me into coming to these appointments with me. Why? Because I'm stupid, that's why. If I just keep nodding, maybe she'll think I'm listening. _

"Okay, we're here. Are you excited?"

"No, why would I be? It's just another doctor appointment."

"We just got a new ultrasound machine, which means we can tell what the gender of the baby is today."

"What?" Sam asked, turning around, and tripped over her feet, landing on her knees with a thud.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just get this over with?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Sam, today is the day that you can find out the gender of the baby. But it's your choice. You don't have to." Dr. Nawten said.<p>

"Um…" she looked at Marissa for help. Her mother-in-law's blank face didn't help much. " I think I'll wait until the next time we come back. So we can bring Freddie with us."

"That seems do-able. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this."

**(A/N: This chapter was really hard to write, because I was kinda distracted. I was having a mini Glee marathon. It was fun. I should update soon, with more information about my new (maybe?) fanfic. Have a great weekend, review, if you have time, and talk to you all later! :) **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

_**Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me! **_**Yes, it is my birthday. I'm 18 today! Since Claire is my alter ego, I guess, it's her birthday too. :D And I figured, since there is no possible way any of you can give me a gift, this is my birthday gift to you. It's kind of short, because I plan on updating both my stories today and my parents want to take me somewhere. Enjoy! **

"Hey Carly!" Freddie greeted her as him and Sam walked into the apartment.

"Geez," Carly said, closing her laptop and spinning around in her chair to face them. "Even when you two are married and have your own apartment, you still have to come over every waking moment, don't you?"

"Well, yeah." Sam answered, digging a kit-kat out of her pocket and taking a bite of it before continuing. "If we didn't it would just be weird."

Carly checked her watch. "At seven thirty in the morning?"

Sam shrugged and continued eating.

Suddenly the sound of Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend" filled the room.

"Oh, it's Brad!" Carly squealed, running over to her phone on the couch. "MOVE!" She yelled, shoving Freddie out of the way.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, let me answer it." She opened the text message. "Awwww! 'You shine like the light from the sun.' That is so cute!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Isn't that from the-" Freddie said before Sam cut him off.

"It doesn't matter if it's from a movie. It's cute. Just let her think he came up with it." She whispered.

**(BIRTHDAY 'BONUS POINT' QUESTION: What movie? Hint: Think Italian…kinda)**

The door to the apartment opened suddenly. "Oh, another guest this early in the morning. What a great surprise!" Carlt said sarcastically. "I need help." She heard a voice behind her say. Carly turned around to see Claire, still in her pajamas, wearing a bicycle helmet.

"How did you get here?"

"Rode my bike." Claire responded calmly, taking the helmet off and setting it on the couch.

"And why did you ride your bike all the way over here?"

"I need help. It's my birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" Carly and Freddie cheered. Sam muttered a "Happy Birthday." and reached into her pocket for a fatcake.

"Thanks. Anyway, in my neighboorhood, on a person's eighteenth birthday, their family gets them up at eight o' clock in the morning and parades them around the neighboorhood until noon. So, can I hide out here for a few hours?"

"Sure, why not?" Carly replied, and slumped down on the couch.

"You weren't tired ten minutes ago when we came in, why are you so tired now?" Freddie asked.

Carly lifted her head up. "I don't know. I'm just tired." She lay her head back on the couch pillow and shut her eyes.

"You know, I once spent half an hour watching her sleep." Sam said. "Then I got bored."

Freddie gave his wife a weird look. _Maybe it's the horomones._ "...okay... So, Claire, what does your family usually do for your birthday?"

"You mean, after the hours of ultimate humiliation? They usually throw this huge party, like the one they threw Jane on her birthday."

"Oh, yeah, Carly told me about that. She said something about a cake with our…" Sam said, trying to remember.

"Why does everyone who talks about my sister's birthday bring up the cake?"

"It must have been some good cake." Sam remarked.

"Anyway, enough about me. How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Well, my need to puke is gone, if that's what you mean."

"Okay… do you know what it is yet?"

"A human…"Sam looked like she was in pain for a minute. "A human who is currently practicing to become a karate champion."

"Ouch. But, do you know if it's going to be a girl or a-" Claire paused, as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Oh, it's Jane, hold on a sec," she said while opening the message. "Darn my parents are good guessers." She whispered to herself, then looked up. "Got anyplace else I can hide?"

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short. But I already did the big family birthday party chapter. Anyway, Have a Great Day, and I will talk to you all later! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Thanks for all the lovely "Happy Birthday" messages. That's so sweet, I really appreciate it! Apparently, one of you wants to give me a whale and a giant dead fish. lol Anyway, I officially graduated high school on Sunday, so I have a lot more time on my hands now, if my parents don't force me to find a job…**

**Shoutout to M&C- you know who you are. :D Even though we only talked for a few hours, you taught me quite a bit about love, hate, and the hatred of love. :D **

**Anyway, I went to see the Hunger Games again yesterday, this time with my dad, and my brain came up with this as I was falling asleep. :D Haha, enjoy! :D**

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Fredward, do not say that in front of your morning sickness prone wife! I do not want her to upchuck in my car! I am going to work, you know." Marissa said from the front seat.

"I don't think I want to go with you ladies to the appointment, I feel like I'm cutting in on your girl time."

"Listen, mister." Sam turned around in the passenger seat to look at him. "YOU are the reason I look like this, YOU are the reason I'm pushing a human being out of my lady parts, so the least YOU can do is go to this stupid appointment with me!"

Freddie sighed. "Okay, fine. But anything involving blood and I'm outta there!"

"There is not going to be any blood, it's a very safe, non-invasive procedure. All they're going to do is put the ultrasound gel on Sam's stomach so you two will be able to look at the baby."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Stupid boys." Sam muttered, looking out the window.

"Anyway, aren't you two excited?" Marissa continued. "Today is the day you get to see if you're having a boy or a girl!"

"We do?"

"Only if you want to." Sam said.

"I want to!" Freddie smiled.

"Great!" Marissa smiled. "Oh, this is going to so exciting! Have you two picked out names yet?"

"Kyle if it's a boy, and Katie if it's a girl." Sam grinned.

"Hey, I thought we agreed Kevin if it's a boy and Kayla if it's a girl!" Freddie interrupted.

Sam gave her husband a death glare. "Need I remind you ONCE AGAIN who is going to be in pain giving birth to this child?"

"Kyle and Katie are fine." Freddie said quickly, avoiding his wife's gaze.

"Good." Sam responded, settling back into her seat.

"Okay, we're here!" Marissa said, putting the car into park in front of the hospital. "You two go on up to the Prenatal Ward, I'm going to go check on a few patients of mine. I'll be down in the lobby to drive us home in an hour and a half. "

"Okay, thanks Mom." Freddie said, giving his mom a hug.

"You should meet Dr. Nawten." Sam laughed as they stepped into the elevator. "She's weirder than Claire."

"And Jane?" Freddie laughed.

"Haha, yeah."

"She sounds like a fun doctor. Anyway, want to go out to celebrate after the doctor's appointment?"

"Sure. We could…go to Big Boy's if it's a boy and Dairy Queen if it's a girl."

"It's always about food, isn't it?" Freddie laughed.

"Well, I am pregnant, there's not much else I can do."

"...Right."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, it looks like you finally got the husband to come in."Dr. Nawten said as she entered the room.<p>

"Yep." Sam answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Nawten." She said as she shook his hand. "You mom talks a lot about you."

"Um…thanks." Freddie said, his face turning beet red.

"Well, you wanted to figure out the gender today, right?" Dr. Nawten asked as she set up the ultrasound machine.

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, the baby seems to be developing normally." she said, looking up at the monitor. "And it looks like the baby is a…"

* * *

><p>"Gibby, I'm telling you. There are no such things as vampires." Carly said, pouring him a glass of her "special" lemonade.<p>

"Then explain how Abraham Lincoln was a vampire hunter."

"It's not rea-"

"Hey guys," Sam said as her and Freddie opened the door.

"Hey!" Carly said, running over to her. "So… what is it?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"Let's just say we are going to need to go buy everything in pink." Sam said with a smile.

"IT'S A GIRL?" Carly squealed.

"Yep. Little Katie."

"That is such a cute name!"

"You should name her Katniss. And train her in that bow and arrow thing." Gibby said.

"Archery?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, that. And put her in karate. And teach her to throw knives so she doesn't get attacked by someone who wants to kill her."

"We really need to stop taking you to the movies." Carly said, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Although those sound like wonderful ideas, no. We are not training our daughter for a fight to the death match." Freddie said. "Who wants a Blizzard from Dairy Queen?" he asked, holding up a bag.

"Later," Carly answered. "Come on, Sam. We need to start shopping!" she said, pulling her out the door.

Sam groaned. "I knew we shouldn't have told her." She said before Carly whisked her away.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I had a good time writing it! :) Review, if you have time, and have a GREAT day! Talk to you all later! **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**You know, if someone would respond to their e-mails, that would be nice. Lol Sorry guys, I was in NYC last week. I almost got ran over by a taxi like three times. That was fun :D And I met Raven Symone (of Disney Channel's **_**That's So Raven.**_**) If you want to see the pic of it, I'll put it up on Photobucket. Just let me know :) Well, it's late, I'm bored, so here we go. **

**Happy Father's Day to all the Fathers out there! :)**

**Also… HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURYN! :D This one is for you! :)**

"Ok, we need to make a decision." Carly said, flipping through the catalog as her and Sam walked into the department store. "Do you want Butterflies, Daisies, Roses, Polka Dots, Cupcakes, or Sugar Plum Fairies?"

"I honestly couldn't care less." Sam said, fumbling with the strap on her purse. "It's just a room."

"It is not "just a room"!" Carly exclaimed, turning around to look at her. "It's where your daughter will grow up, develop her character. We need the the perfect theme for a room!"

"Then she can pick it out!"

"Sam, is something wrong?" Carly asked, taking a closer look at her best friend. "You seem a little tense."

Sam paused. "What if the doctor is wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if it's a boy? What if…Oh My God. Carly," she said, gripping her best friend's arm. "What if I'm the next Octo-mom?"

Carly laughed. "Sam, if you were having octuplets, we'd know it. That woman was like four hundred pounds."

"I feel like I am. Look at me, I'm huge."

"Sam, you're pregnant. You are not fat."

"Yeah, for another few months I'll be pregnant. Do you know what people look like after they give birth? Fat. And I can't use the 'I'm pregnant' excuse after that."

"Well, true. But I hear that a woman's body can like, fix itself to look like it was before they had a baby."

"That's what they all say." Sam laughed. "But they're wrong. Heck, my mom used the 'I just had a baby' excuse until Melanie and I were seven years old. SEVEN!" she exclaimed, holding up seven fingers for emphasis.

"Well, I am going to make it my personal mission to make sure your body returns to the way it was once you have the baby, okay."

"Okay." Sam looked up, and realized they had walked all the way through the department store. "Oops. What were we here for again."

"Baby shopping," Carly answered, shoving the catalog into her face. "Now pick one."

"These are all really girly. Can't we pick out some gender neutral theme?"

"What, why?" Carly asked, shocked.

"Remember when we took that sociology class a year ago, and we learned about gender stereotypes, and that most girls like dolls and girly crap and boys like trucks and cars because their parents picked it out for them, and that's what they thought was socially acceptable?"

"Very vaguely…how do you remember that?"

"That was the only class I actually liked! Anyway, that's what I want. A daughter who can play with dolls AND monster trucks, and not feel pressured."

"Aww. But I wanted to decorate everything in pink! You told me I could!"

"I changed my mind on the way over here."

"Okay, so the only gender neutral theme in this catalog is…teddy bears. Available in every color of the rainbow." Carly added with a smile.

"I want the color of the room to be…purple."

Carly snorted.

"What?" Sam asked, turning to look at her best friend, who was doubled over in laughter.

Carly paused to catch her breath before speaking. "It's just, on all the fan pages, purple is the color of…"

"Shut up. I know about that. Those fans have a little too much time on their hands, if they have time to think about color assignment. And purple is a mixture of red and blue,"

"Or, pink and blue." Carly added.

"Yeah, that too. But I want it. And, that way, if it's a boy, I won't feel stupid putting him in a room of pink."

"But the doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said. But doctors make mistakes. Remember that FML we read a few months ago, about the parents buying all the pink stuff, and then it ended up being a boy?"

"Ok, you have a point. One more thing…"

"What?" Sam was agitated now. "I ate two hours ago and now I'm starving. Can we get a move on it?"

"Lavender or dark purple?" Carly asked, holding up two teddy bears.

"You pick, I'm going to see if this place has a Skybucks." Sam walked off in the opposite direction.

"I'm alone in the baby section of a department store." Carly whispered to herself. "Is it wrong to say I'm in heaven?"

**A/N: HAHAHA I just had to. And my parents bought me a car two weeks ago, it's purple. :D So if your favorite color is purple for that reason, I'm not making fun of you. I just think that's what Sam would say. :D **

**I just wanted to let you all know I should be able to finish this by November, if not a few weeks after. Thank you for reading, and I will talk to you all next time! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**I'm SO sorry this took over a month! I wish I had a really good excuse, but, truth be told…I forgot. I'm sorry.**

"Ugh, I feel so fat." Sam complained as she waddled over to the picnic bench in Seattle Community Park, Carly trailing behind her. "Where the heck is your brother? I'm hungry!"

"He'll be here in a few minutes. We can't start the barbeque without him. He's bringing the grill!" Carly laughed.

"At least Freddie's in charge of the grilling. I don't want to eat a burnt-to-a-crisp hamburger…again."

"Yo!" T-Bo shouted, smiling, approaching the table. "Thanks a million for inviting me to this little shindig! So…where is everybody?" He asked, putting his picnic basket on the table.

"Freddie's parking the car, Spencer should be here in a few minutes, Gibby's who knows where, and Brad is trying to get off at work, so we don't know if he's going to coming." Carly answered.

"Brad has a job? Doing what?" Sam asked.

"He's a cashier at Malmart."

"Oh, okay… Anyway, T-Bo, what did you bring?"

"I brought…" he reached into the basket, a huge smile on his face. "Shish Kabobs!"

"Finally, you put your food on a stick skills to good use!" Carly laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean? You all don't enjoy my peaches on a stick?"

"I didn't mean- You know what, never mind." Carly answered, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey T-Bo!" Freddie said, running over to the table. "How are things over at my mom's place?"

"She's weird, dude. She has one of those disinfectant things that automatically goes off whenever I enter the room. I almost got blinded! Twice!"

"Oh, sorry to hear about that."

"Hey guys!" Gibby called, walking over with three large bags of chips under his arms. "I brought food!"

"Then bring it over here, gosh darn it!" Sam screamed back. "I'm starving!"

"Um, guys? Can someone help me?" They all turned the other way to see Spencer, who was dragging his barbeque grill behind him. "This thing is heavy!"

"T-Bo, Gibby, and I will do it." Freddie said.

"Huh?"

"Do it, or we don't eat. And someone is going to be very cranky."

Gibby turned to T-Bo. "Race you."

* * *

><p>"It's so heavy!" Gibby complained as the four men dragged the grill across the grass. "Why couldn't we have gone to a steakhouse instead?"<p>

"Because the baby needs fresh air, that's why!" Carly screamed, laughing with Sam and Melanie, who had shown up during this little predicament, at how ridiculous they looked.

"Stop laughing or you don't get to eat." Spencer warned. Sam immediately stopped laughing.

"Ah, finally." Spencer sighed as they reached the picnic table.

"Great, it's here. Where's the food?" Sam asked.

"It's… in the car. I'll be right back." Spencer sighed.

"Hey Melanie," Freddie said, nodding at his sister-in-law before grabbing for his sports drink.

"Hi." She replied, then turning her attention to her sister. "So, how have you been feeling?"

"I'm hungry all the time, I have to pee every five seconds, and it feels like my spine is constantly being kicked out of place, but other than that, I'm awesome." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Remind me to never get pregnant." Carly whispered into Melanie's ear.

"Sure thing." Melanie whispered back. "Remind me too?"

"Yep."

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing!" Carly responded, getting off the picnic table and walking over to her brother, who was walking back with the food.

"Okay, who wants hamburgers?" Spencer asked.

"Me!" a voice came from behind them.

Carly was the first to turn around. "Is that-IT'S BRAD!" she screamed, running over to give him a hug.

"I told you I would get here eventually." He laughed, walking over to the table with his arm around her.

"Hamburgers for all, then!" Spencer exclaimed, handing the spatula and chef hat over to Freddie. "They're all yours now, buddy." He joked.

"So, what is everyone gonna do on Saturday?" Brad asked, sitting down next to Carly and Gibby.

"What's on Saturday?" Sam asked.

"Well, you girls have your baby shower, didn't you remember?"

"We do? DANG IT."

"Yes, Sam, we do." Melanie answered. "Think of it as more free stuff."

"But I don't want people seeing me when I'm this fat. I'm like an oompa loompa."

"Well, people want to see you. So too bad."

"Why did no one tell me about this? I could've gone on a diet!"

"Um, okay… A. Diets are not good for the baby. and B. We told you three weeks ago." Carly explained.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to Chuckie Cheddar's on Saturday. All males are welcome to join me." Spencer announced.

"Sweet! I'm in!" Gibby said, giving Spencer a high-five.

"Oh great. I'm gonna be stuck at Carly's apartment eating chicken salad sandwiches and being forced to politely accept gifts, and all the boys are going to be scarfing down pizza at Chuckie Cheddar's."

"Not all the boys, the father of the baby has to be at the baby shower too." Melanie said.

"Really?" Melanie nodded. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, why?" Freddie asked, setting down a plate of hamburgers.

"Because, it's the law." Carly said, grabbing a burger and placing it on a bun. "Too bad, so sad."

"But I wanted to go to Chuckie Cheddar's too!" Freddie whined.

"No." Sam said. "Because this," she pointed to her stomach. "Is your fault. Now pass me a burger, I'm starving."

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry this took so long. I have no excuse, other than being lazy. My bad.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**I'm finally feeling better after having my wisdom teeth removed. Believe me, that chiz HURTS! Lol**

"I want nothing more than to just go on the couch and take a nap. But NO." Sam complained as she waddled up to the Shay apartment door.

"Come on honey, this is going to be fun." Freddie said, coming up behind you.

"Says you. All you have to do is sit there. And not be the subject of the game 'How big has Sam gotten?'" she complained.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Carly's. Who else?"

"You have a point. Well, come on, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

"Fine. Open the door."

Freddie opened the door and gently pushed Sam through it.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Carly and Melanie ran over to give Sam a giant hug. Sam looked around and saw Gibby's girlfriend Tasha, Wendy, Claire, a bunch of girls who Sam remembered last seeing at her wedding, Marissa, and her mother.

"Mom?" Sam asked, walking over.

"Well, look at you." Pam remarked, giving her daughter a tight squeeze.

"I didn't think you would come." Sam said.

"Are you kidding? It's a party celebrating me becoming a grandma! …and you becoming a mother, of course." She added once she noticed Sam's questioning look. "And Melanie promised me a bucket of fried chicken when we got home if I went, so I figured, 'Why not?"'

"Well, thanks for coming, mom." Sam said, returning her mother's hug.

"You're welcome. Oh, cupcakes." She said, noticing the plate of cupcakes and cookies Carly had put down on the table, and quickly walked towards it.

"You see?! I knew it!" Wendy nearly jumped in front of Sam and quickly gave her a hug. "I knew you were pregnant!"

"Wendy, we got married a year ago. Sam is eight months pregnant. There is no possible way Sam could have been pregnant when we got married." Freddie replied.

"But what if-oh. Right… Well, congratulations. I hope you like my gift." She responded before spotting a friend and rushing over to talk with her.

Claire came running up next. "I am so happy for you guys!" she squealed.

"Hold on. Can I sit down for a sec before you speak again? My feet hurt." Sam said.

"Oh, yes, of course." She replied, waiting for Sam to take a seat before she started again. "Anyway, I am really happy for both of you. Even you Freddie." She said, looking at Freddie, who was busy pulling up a seat to the table. He nodded at her and sat down next to his wife. "Jane says hello," she continued. "And I hope you know that if you ever need a babysitter, you can call me. I'd be delighted to babysit the Seddie child." She squealed again before running off to help Carly set up some of the games.

"Remind me, why did we stay friends with her?" Sam asked, turning to her husband.

"I don't really know, but she seems to really care about us." He replied.

"Okay, attention everyone!" Melanie announced. "We are going to play a game called 'What's in My Diaper?' Every group gets a cloth diaper-special thank you to Mrs. Benson for the diapers-"

"I used cloth diapers on my Freddiebear for four years. I was too afraid he would fall into the toilet." Marissa said to a few girls in front of her, resulting in the whole room bursting out in laughter.

"Mom!" he yelled, his face as red as a rose.

"Oops, sorry." She turned to Melanie. "Please, continue."

"Anyway, ever cloth diaper will have a chocolate candy bar in it, and each group must guess what candy bar is in the diaper. AND NO, you may NOT eat the chocolate out of the diaper." She added, looking at her mother and sister.

"Oh, come on!" Pam screamed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Don't do it." Carly said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>After all the games had been played (Sam and Pam's group won the 'What's in My Diaper?' game, simply because "Mama knows her chocolate."), and all the presents had been opened and put in a box that could be wheeled down the hall, Sam was done with her party. The fatigue had taken over her, and she had fell asleep on the couch.<p>

"So, what do we do now?" Wendy asked when they discovered Sam asleep on the couch.

"I think she's done." Freddie whispered. He looked at Carly.

"Party's over?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, everyone, thanks for coming. We will be sure to send you all birth announcements. Have a safe trip home." She said, pushing everyone out of the apartment, despite Marissa's protests.

"I'll help you clean up." Melanie offered, which Carly answered with a smile.

Freddie took this as a time to wake up the guest of honor, still sleeping soundly on the couch. "Sam, honey, wake up" he whispered, sitting on the couch next to her, "Sam, the party's over. You can wake up now. Sam." He said, getting louder, "Sam." He said into her ear.

"What, what what?" she responded, jerking her head up. "OW. You sat on my hair." She looked up at Freddie, rubbing the side of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ready to go home now?"

"You bet I am!" she suddenly jumped up and bolted out the door. "Grab the gifts." She told him before running down to their own apartment.

"She's fast." Carly remarked.

"You wouldn't think she was pregnant." Melanie agreed, laughing.

" Yep. Thanks for the cool party guys." He said, before dragging the box out of the apartment.

**A/N: We're getting closer guys! One month-ish until she has the baby! And a special congratulatory shout-out to a friend who recently got engaged (she knows who she is). I am so happy and excited for her! :) Well, please review if you have time, and I will talk to all of you next time! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**WOOHOO! *starts throwing confetti and blowing noisemakers* If you have no idea what in the world I am so excited about, I will tell you: Exactly one year ago today, I posted the very first chapter of iWedding for all the world to see, aka the most nerve-wracking moment of my life. I will tell you now, I had no idea that this story would make it to this point. :D I figured I was going to write maybe ten chapters and be done. But apparently not. :D So, to all those who have been following this story from the very beginning(or from more recently :D), thank you for believing in me and for your endless support. I truly appreciate it. :) **

"I'm just saying, why would anyone name their child Honey Boo Boo? Do her parents want her to get beat up on the playground or something?" Gibby asked as he helped Carly and Melanie clean up the kitchen in the Shay apartment after lunch.

"Gibby, that's not her real first- you know what, forget it." Carly said, placing the dishes in the sink.

"All I'm saying is, I don't like it when a kid gets picked on because of their parents' actions. I mean, look at me! My name's Gibby!"

"Yet you wanted my niece to be named Katniss." Melanie commented.

"Yes, because that name is awesome."

"Whatever." Melanie responded, rolling her eyes.

"Hiya!" Sam said, letting herself into the apartment. "Ready for our mani-pedi appointment? Oh my god, I don't think I've been this excited about something so girly EVER." she laughed.

"Where's Freddie?" Gibby asked. "I'm ready to get my laser tag on!"

"He's packing up some overnight stuff- AGAIN. Katie's not due for another three weeks, I don't know what he's so worried about."

"He's probably just really excited about becoming a father." Carly said, walking over to her. "It's normal-or so I've read on the internet."

"I hope so, because it's freaking me out a little bit."

"Hey," Freddie said, walking in. "Sorry I'm late Gibby, I was just-"

"We know." Gibby responded. "You need to chill out, man. That's what laser tag is for!"

"But she might-" Freddie protested.

"Yes, I know she might. But you still have a few more weeks to worry about it. Now come on, let's go."

"Okay." He turned to walk out the door, then popped his head back in.

"Now Sam, if anything happens, I have my cell phone on me, and-"

"Yes, I know. Now go have fun."

"But-"

"Goodbye Freddie." Carly said, closing the door.

"He's been like that all week." Sam complained, plopping down on the couch.

"I know, he's just nervous." Melanie said, sitting down next to her. "He'll get over it when the baby comes. Now come on, this may be the last time the three of it get to pamper ourselves for a long time."

"Okay," Sam sighed, getting up from the couch. "Oof." She grabbed her stomach and winced in slight pain.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's just a kicker." Sam laughed and started for the door.

"She's a Puckett." Melanie remarked before following them out.

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd say this, but that was awesome." Sam said, walking back into the apartment and lifting her newly painted toes onto Carly and Spencer's coffee table. "And I love that they had dark blue nail polish."<p>

"Hey! Feet OFF the table!" Spencer said from the kitchen. "I'm having a lady friend over later!"

"Does this 'lady friend' happen to be from the internet?" Carly asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…possibly…" Spencer said, ignoring his sister's gaze. "Okay, YES, Alexa's coming over!"

"And what are you and Alexa going to be doing later this evening?" Carly asked.

"There's a _Celebrities Underwater_ marathon on. She wants to watch it."

"Oh. Some romantic person you are." Carly muttered. She looked over at Sam, who was now hunched over in pain.

"Is she kicking again?" Carly asked.

"I don't think so… Can you toss me my phone?" She reached for the phone and pressed the first number on her speed dial.

"Hi, Sam?" Freddie asked on the other end.

"Benson, we have a problem."

**A/N: I figured since today is such a special day to me, there was no better time for Sam to go into labor. So… yeah. AND NO, there is nothing actually tragically wrong, I just took the "Houston, we have a problem", and changed it. Fun Fact: If you didn't know, what was actually said was "Houston, we've had a problem." :D So, anyway, hope you liked it, and I will talk to you all in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! (Don't worry, I'm not going to start singing songs from Legally Blonde, although that is a good musical :p) So, if anyone remembers my friends that I wrote into my story as the hotel staff from chapters and chapters ago, THEY'RE ENGAGED! I am so happy for them, and I am writing this in their honor. :)**

**Sorry this took so long. It took me a while to get used to going to college. I wrote this when I had forty-five minutes between classes (college doesn't leave me with that much free time :D) I have a feeling it's going to be a little long… :D**

"Problem? What do you mean problem?" Freddie asked, a panic in his tone.

"Child coming. Get here. Now" Sam said as she felt another contraction hit her.

"Okay, we just got out of our game." Brad, Gibby, and I will be there in twenty minutes. Just…remember to breathe."

"I'll try." Sam responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We just got in the car now. We're coming."

"Wait, who's driving?" Sam asked.

"I am."

"Nope, no way. Let Gibby drive."

"But-"

"I can tell by the tone of your voice you're a mess. There's no doubt you'll get pulled over, and the Puckett family can not have someone in jail while their child is being born. Not again…"

"Okay. Gibby, you're driving."

"Sweet!" Sam heard Gibby exclaim.

"Okay, we'll see you in a little bit. Stay calm."

"I will. See you soon." Sam hung up the phone.

Carly came running out of Spencer's room. "Here, take this." she said, tossing Sam a stress ball with a happy face on it.

"What the heck is this?" Sam asked.

"It's a squishy thing Spencer uses when he's mad. Squeeze it when you feel pain."

"Okay. In the Meantime, Melanie, can you call Mom?"

"I'm on it!" Melanie grabbed her phone and stepped into the kitchen.

"You want me to get Freddie's mom?" Carly asked.

"NO! Not until we absolutely need her. Much, much later."

"Mom says as soon as she's done in the tanning bed, she's coming over here." Melanie said, stepping back into the living room.

"That's fine."

"Anything else you need Sam?" Carly asked.

"Can you make me a ham sandwich?" she asked innocently.

"Sure." Carly said flatly, walking into the kitchen.

"With mustard. But not too much." Sam added.

* * *

><p>Sam was in the middle of her sandwich when the door burst open, and Freddie, Gibby, and Brad rushed in. Freddie was carrying the hospital overnight bag.<p>

"Breathe, breathe," Freddie said, sitting next to Sam, who had grabbed the stress ball and squeezed it.

"I'm BREATHING!" Sam snapped.

Freddie looked over to Melanie, a panicked look on his face. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Melanie slapped him across the face. "Pay attention to her!" she demanded, then stepped back in shock of realization of what she had just done.

**(A/N: I took that last part from a movie. Imaginary Bonus Points if you can tell me what movie! :D)**

At that moment, Spencer walked in with the groceries. "What's going on?" He asked in confusion.

"Sam's in labor." Carly said, looking up at her older brother.

Spencer dropped the grocery bags in shock. "Oh my god. So why is she here on my couch, instead of in the hospital?!"

"I…don't know."

"Sam wants to wait until she absolutely needs to go. Right now she doesn't absolutely need to go." Freddie explained.

"But Sam is like immune to pain! She could have the child on the couch and not feel pain!"

"I am in a little bit of pain…" Sam said.

"Alright, let's go." Freddie said, picking up the bag.

"I'll drive you all to the hospital. My car's big enough to fit all of us." Brad said.

Melanie looked up from her phone. "Mom texted me. She'll meet us at the hospital in half an hour."

"Alright everyone let's move! Out of my apartment!" Spencer said, beginning to shoo everyone out the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked as Carly and Melanie helped her up.

"Of course! Now get out so I can lock up!"

Everyone left the apartment, creating a small mob in the hallway.

"What is all this commotion?" Marissa asked, opening her door, slightly annoyed. "Spencer, is this your doing?"

"Sam's in labor!" Gibby exclaimed as they ran past.

"In labor?!" Marissa exclaimed, shocked. "My grandchild's coming?! Let me get my purse, I'll meet you there!" she screamed after them.

"Oh great." Sam muttered as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>Pam Puckett entered the maternity ward of the hospital and looked around. There was no one familiar in sight. She walked up to the receptionist desk. "Hey, my daughter said she was coming here. Have you seen her?"<p>

"Excuse me?" the receptionist asked, looking up from her computer.

"My daughter is in labor. She told me she was coming here. Do you know where she is?" Pam asked.

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Sam-Samantha Puckett-Benson."

The receptionist typed the name into the computer. "Nope, she hasn't checked in yet. You can take a seat in the waiting area if you like."

"Fine. But until my daughter shows up, I'm gonna try to figure this thing out." She said, picking up a Rubix cube from behind the desk and walking to her seat with it.

* * *

><p>The group entered the maternity ward waiting room to see Pam harassing the receptionist, yelling at her that the Rubix cube she had was unsolvable.<p>

"Mom?" Sam asked, shocked that her mother had found herself in yet another arguement, then hunched over as another contraction hit her.

"Hey Sammy." Pam said, dropping the Rubix cube and walking over to greet both her daughters. "How are ya holdin' up?"

"Not very well." Sam choked out, staring at her shoes.

"Excuse me," Marissa said, moving everyone out of her way and walking up to the receptionist. "Hi Michelle, can you please get my daughter-in-law a room and call Dr. Nawten and tell her Samantha Puckett-Benson is in labor?"

"That's your daughter-in-law?" Michelle looked over at Sam. "And that must be her mother?"

"Yes, and yes."

"Oh my goodness. Alright Marissa, a nurse will come to take Samantha into a room shortly." She pushed the Nurses Station button and a Nurse popped out of nowhere and took Sam and Freddie to a room down the hall. The rest of the group followed close behind.

"You threatened the receptionist, didn't you?" Marissa whispered to Pam accusingly.

"What, I don't know how these hospitals work. I gave birth to my daughters on a bus!"

"Oh geez." Marissa said, then walked into the hospital room where the nurse, an older woman named Cindy, was explaining to Sam what was going on as she climbed into the hospital bed.

"…and then we are going to check on you a few times and go from there. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when are you going to give me the drugs?"

"The what!?" Cindy asked.

"The painkillers." Marissa explained for her.

"Oh. Well, the painkillers will be given to you when you request them."

"I request them now." Sam snapped.

"I'll get the anesthesiologist and he will be with you in about twenty minutes." Cindy said, then rushed out the door.

"That's twenty minutes too long!" Sam screamed after her.

"Sam needs painkillers?" Gibby asked. Melanie, who had been on her phone ever since they got to the hospital, elbowed him in his stomach.

"What? I don't like pain! I like causing pain, but I don't like pain!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Freddie said.

The door opened. "SURPRISE!" Claire squealed as she walked in the room.

"Oh God, why?" Sam said, putting her pillow over her face.

"Hi Claire," Freddie said, walking over to give her a small hug. "How did you find out we were here?"

"Well, Melanie tweeted 'On my way to the hospital. About to become an Auntie, yay!' so, I texted her and got the details, and here I am!" Claire beamed.

Sam took the pillow off her face and pointed a finger at her sister. "If you weren't my sister you would be dead right now."

"Alright, well, who wants to take a trip to the cafeteria with me? I'm hungry." Brad said, waved for everyone to join him, and walked out the door followed by Gibby, Carly, Spencer, Melanie, Pam, and Claire, discussing whether they wanted pizza or tacos.

"Why the heck is she here?" Sam complained.

"She cares about you, Sam. I can't blame her. You are a very interesting young lady." Marissa said, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks Marissa. But if she thinks she's staying in the room while I'm giving birth to this thing I swear…"

"I'll make sure she's outside." Freddie said. "Anyone else you don't want in the room?"

"Any and all males." Sam replied. "I don't think that needs explaining…"

"Awesome!" Freddie said.

"NOT you mister. As the father, you have to stay." Marissa interrupted.

"Dang it…"

"DANG IT?! I'm sitting here in the hospital giving birth to your child, which is painful and to be clear-I AM NOT doing this again, and when your mother tells you that you have to be in the room when your child is born your response is 'DANG IT?!"' Sam screeched.

"But- I'm just not comfortable around blood and doctors and-"

"Okay, A. Your mother is a nurse. You should have gotten used to that. and B. too bad."

There was another knock at the door. "Come in." Marissa called.

"Hey there," Dr. Nawten came into the room. "In a little bit of pain now are we?"

"Yes, and where is that dumb guy with the drugs?!" Sam complained.

"He'll be here. Right now I want to see how far along you are…why aren't you wearing a gown?"

"What, that cheap looking thing?" Dr. Nawten nodded. "It's itchy."

"Well, you are going to need to put it on so I can check how far along you are."

"Fine…"

* * *

><p>After Sam had reluctantly put on the gown and Dr. Nawten had checked her and determined that the child was going to be born within the next six hours, the group returned from the cafeteria.<p>

"Hey, do you know how good the pizza is downstairs?" Carly asked as she skipped back into the room, handing Sam a box with three slices in it.

"No, gimme." Sam took a bite of pizza and grinned. "That's good."

Someone else knocked outside the door. "Anesthesiologist." A short man carried a pole into the room.

"Took you long enough!" Sam complained.

"I am sorry Miss…Puckett-Benson." He said, glancing at her chart. "Now before I give you the epidural I am going to explain how this is going to wo-"

"Just cut the crap and give me the dang thing!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Marissa said. "She's a little irritable today."

"I can see that."

"I'll sign the waiver on her behalf. The sooner she's calmed down, the better." Marissa said, taking the clipboard and scanning through it. "Sam, is it completely alright with you that they give you the medication?" she asked, reading off the checklist. "Do you understand any and all side effects that could-"

"Just sign the dang thing!"

Marissa took the pen from the anesthesiologist and quickly signed it. "There, all done."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Sam was completely numb. "Hey Carly, come touch my leg." She called. Carly placed her hand on her leg and Sam started laughing.<p>

"What is it?"

"I can't feel it. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yep, awesome." Carly giggled, then walked back into the hallway to join Spencer, Gibby, Brad and Claire, who were sitting outside the door patiently waiting.

"This is so exciting." Claire squealed.

"Yep…" Spencer replied, looking down at his phone. "Oh, great! Alexa said we can push our date back to tomorrow!"

"Good for you…" Carly said. "Woo."

"I can feel your enthusiasm."

"Well, I'm a little preoccupied right now!"

"Oh," Spencer looked at the door. "Right…"

* * *

><p>Sam woke up from her nap and franticly looked around the room. "Marissa," she said quietly.<p>

"Yes, Sam, what is it?" Marissa said, rushing over to her. Pam, who was sitting in a chair across the room, rolled her eyes.

"That man told me not to move…but I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well, we just have to get you a bedpan. No big deal."

"Wait…what's a bedpan?"

"A portable toilet that they put on your bed so you can do your business." Pam interrupted.

"Oh, COME ON!" Sam complained, throwing her head back on her pillow.

* * *

><p>"How are we doing?" Dr. Nawten came back into the room smiling.<p>

"Bored. I can't sleep anymore, my food supply got cut off, people keep popping in to check on me, and my friends outside won't shut up!"

"Well, let's just see how far along you are."

"Again." Sam muttered under her breath.

"Oh. It looks like someone's ready to come out." Dr. Nawten stated.

"Yeah, I've been ready for her to come out for three weeks now!"

"No, Sam, this is it. You have to push now." Marissa said, coming next to her.

"Oh my god. Melanie, get Carly." Sam yelled at her sister, who was sitting in a chair across the room reading a magazine. Melanie jumped up and ran out of the room, returning ten seconds later with Carly.

"What do you want me to do?" Carly asked Dr. Nawten, who was busy putting on gloves.

"Hold one of her legs up."

"…Are you kidding me?"

"I know, most people feel uncomfortable doing that. I tell them to just look at the back wall. Most people who look down pass out."

"Okay, I guess. Melanie, you have to help me." _Just look at the wall, just look at the wall._

"What do you want me to do?" Freddie asked.

"Hold her hand." Dr. Nawten responded.

"Doctor, she has a very strong grip."

"Doesn't matter, hold her hand. It tends to calm them down."

"I guess I'll just sit down then…" Pam said, returning to her chair. "Let me know when I'm a grandma." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this." Sam whispered. She noticed a few nurses coming into the room, setting up the "baby station".

"Yes you can. You're my sister, you can do practically anything. You're the girl who convinced me when we were five that I was adopted. You've gotten in so many fights-and won all of them. And if you can do all that, you sure as heck can give birth to a baby." Melanie smiled. Sam smiled back.

"Yeah, Sam. I know you can do it." Freddie said.

"Shut up, you're the reason I'm here in the first place." Sam snapped.

"Okay, then…" Freddie muttered under his breath.

"Sam, are you ready to push now?" Dr. Nawten asked quietly.

Sam took a deep breath. "It's now or never. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Claire, Gibby, Brad and Spencer had been sitting outside the room in the hallway for more than forty-five minutes. Claire had been rambling on about her iCarly obsession for a majority of them.<p>

"And remember when Gibby was baked into a pie?" Claire laughed. "Hysterical!"

"I know, we were there…" Spencer responded, contemplating on whether or not to start banging his head against the wall if this girl didn't shut up.

"And then the time that-" Claire was interrupted by Melanie, Carly and Freddie coming out of the door, serious looks on their faces.

"WELL?!" Spencer asked. "What's wrong? What happened? Tell me, tell me now!"

Freddie looked over at Melanie, and then over at Carly, and all three of them changed their serious looks to large grins.

"Does anyone want to come meet my daughter?"

**A/N: Yeah, I guess that's long enough. :D Nine pages, oh my goodness. :o I hope you enjoyed it, and I will TRY to update next week (but I can't make any promises). Talk to you all next time! Have a great day! (And congratulations again to my friends! A&J-Congrats, I couldn't be happier for the both of you :3)**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"**Took you long enough!" Yeah, yeah, I know. :p**

By the time everyone walked into the hospital room, Sam was already fast asleep and the baby was screaming at the top of her lungs. Marissa was busy taking a bunch of pictures with her Pearphone, and Pam was snoring in a chair in the corner of the room. Freddie walked over to his daughter and picked her up, calming her down. He brought her over so everyone could get a closer look at her.

"She's so CUTE!" Claire squealed.

"Shhh!" Carly said quietly. "Don't wake her up." She nodded in Sam's direction. "She needs her rest, and I don't want to see what she'd do to you if you woke her up."

"Oh, right. She's so cute." Claire whispered.

"Did you name her Katniss?" Gibby asked.

"I already told you, no. We named her Kate. Kate Annabelle." Freddie smiled at Kate in his arms.

"Really, Kate? Not Kathryn, or Kaitlyn?" Marissa asked.

"I told you Mom, no. Sam and I love the name Kate. And Sam said that name would be the easiest to write on everything." Freddie turned to look at his mother.

"Oh. Well, if you love it, I love it too." She smiled at him. "I'm so excited to be a grandma!" she grinned.

"Shush!" Carly said, pointing over to the bed, where Sam was starting to wake up. "This is all your faults!" she whispered.

Sam opened her eyes. "Can they get this child out of me yet?" she asked before opening her eyes. "Oh, never mind."

"Sam, would you like to meet your daughter?" Marissa asked gently.

"Yeah, let me hold her." Marissa took Kate from Freddie and carefully placed her in Sam's arms. "Hi little baby." she whispered. "I'm your Momma."

Melanie giggled. "That nickname still comes in handy."

Sam looked down at Kate and smiled. "Is this what it feels like?" she asked Marissa.

"Is this what what feels like, Sam?"

"Being a mom. Is this what it feels like?"

"Well, I don't know. How do you feel right now?"

"I feel like I can never love anyone as much as I love this little child in my arms."

"Uh, excuse me?" Carly asked.

"Well, except you guys." Sam laughed. Kate started to cry. "Oh, no. don't cry Kate. It's all right, Momma's here." She started rocking her back and forth in her arms.

"Wow, from all the abuse she gave me as a child I never would've guessed Sam has a soft side." Gibby said.

"She does. But she only shows it in rare moments. Like this one." Melanie said. "Sam, can I hold my niece after you."

"Sure. Sit down over here." Sam pointed to a chair next to her bed. Melanie sat down and Sam handed Kate over to her. "Be careful." She cautioned.

Melanie looked down at her niece sleeping in her arms. "She looks a lot like us when we were newborns." She said softly.

"She does, actually." Sam said peering down at her. "Hey Mom- can one of you please wake my mother up?"

Claire tapped Pam lightly on her shoulder. "Mrs. Puckett, wake up, wake up."

Carly stepped in front of her. "Let me try. Hey the cops are here and they have a warrant!" she screamed in Pam's ear.

"What, where, it wasn't me, I was framed!" Pam said as she shot up out of the chair. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"Mom." Sam said.

"Oh, well look at that. I'm a grandma. Nice. What else do you want?"

"Come here. Doesn't she look like me and Sam when we were babies?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. Is that all you wanted?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Okay then, I'm going back to sleep." Pam went back and laid down in her chair.

"Knock knock." Dr. Nawten appeared at the door. "I just wanted to let you know that all the tests came back and your baby is perfectly fine." Freddie breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, Samantha, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, when do I get to eat again?"

Dr. Nawten laughed. "Any time you would like to eat, you may."

"Sweet!"

"I'll make a food court run." Freddie volunteered. "What do you want?"

"Get me one of everything." Sam replied.

"But- okay, why not?" He quickly left the room.

Sam laughed. "This is awesome."

**A/N: Okay, so just because "something" is happening DOES NOT MEAN this story is over. I still have a lot more stuff to say! :D Oh, and Happy thanksgiving to all my American peeps. :D**


End file.
